Todo por una estúpida apuesta
by zapatilla.ambulante
Summary: "–Entonces, si logro que Bella se acueste conmigo ella tendrá que..." Edward y yo tenemos la maldita costumbre de apostar por todo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que esta vez la situación se iría de las manos? Una apuesta. Un ganador. Miles de consecuencias. B
1. Iron Friends

Nota: ya sabemos, los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía :D

SUMMARY: "–Entonces, si logro que Bella se acueste conmigo ella tendrá que..." Edward y yo tenemos la maldita costumbre de apostar por todo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que esta vez la situación se iría de las manos? Una apuesta. Un ganador. Miles de consecuencias. B&E

ADVIERTO: **NO **será un fic lemmon. No estoy interesada para nada. Si es necesario, las situaciones serán tratadas como lime, de forma totalmente sutil, digo, por si esperaban lo contrario. Lo que SI habrá es temas de contenido adulto. Advertido.**  
**

* * *

¡Chicas, he vuelto! Y traigo conmigo una nueva historia :D

¿Les parece si la leen y abajo comentamos?

Dejo con ustedes: **¡Todo por una estúpida apuesta!**

Disfrútenla, ¡va con todo mi cariño!

(:

* * *

**1. _Iron Friends*_**

.**_  
_**

–¿Hola?

Cerré la puerta del apartamento con sigilo. Nada se oía dentro.

–¿Edward? –llamé despacio. Dejé las llaves, mi bolso y lentes de sol sobre la mesa de arrimo que hay en el pasillo. Abrí las cortinas del living; Edward nunca aprovecha la luz natural que recibe su apartamento–. ¿Edward? –volví a llamar.

Nadie contestó.

Se había quedado dormido, eso seguro. _Otra vez; _se le estaba haciendo una costumbre. Fui hasta su dormitorio, abrí la puerta y lo que encontré…

Oh, mierda, no otra vez, me quejé mentalmente.

Edward estaba acostado en su cama, aún dormido y desnudo. Así es, desnudo, tal como suena, y afirmo que estaba desnudo porque pude _literalmente_ notar su total desnudez; digo, parte de la sábana que se supone debía estar cubriendo sus… partes privadas estaba corrida tapando su pierna derecha (muy útil, pensé con sarcasmo) mientras que el resto de ésta estaba enredada en el cuerpo de una curvilínea rubia que dormía a su lado (el cuadro incluía uñas manicuradas de ella descansando sobre el pecho blanquecino de Edward).

¿Por qué, por qué tenía que ser yo quien viera estas… cosas?

Solté un pesado suspiro, salí de la habitación (cerrando la puerta, obviamente) y me dirigí a la cocina. Preparé un poco de _expresso_ en la cafetera y me serví un tazón dispuesta a esperar. No pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que Edward entró en la cocina vistiendo sólo unos boxer púrpura y luciendo algo despeinado; dio un pesado y largo bostezo mientras se rascaba la espalda.

¡Wow, súper sexy! (léase con tono de sarcasmo)

–Buenos días, Pepper Potts –saludó, dándome un beso en la mejilla y robándome, de paso, un sorbo de mi taza de café–. ¿Llegaste hace mucho? Me quedé dormido –agregó dando otro bostezo y sentándose en la encimera.

Grandioso. Todo el trasero de Edward estaba apoyado donde usualmente corto las verduras para la comida. _Mmm,_ sabroso, pensé con ironía.

–Así veo. Y veo también que estuviste ocupado anoche –agregué, enarcando una ceja.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida en respuesta. No había mucho que decir: aquel ya era cuento viejo.

–¿Dónde vamos hoy? –preguntó, estirando el brazo y alcanzando mi taza de café de la cual bebió otro sorbo. Si yo no le servía, él no se servía.

–Olive Garden**(1)**.

–¿Otra vez?

Puse mi mejor expresión de niña buena –Tengo antojo de lasaña y sabes que no hay como la de Olive Garden.

–Está bien –accedió Edward–. Hey Bells, ¿me haces un favor? –preguntó rascándose la nuca. Cuando Edward ponía esa expresión…–. ¿Puedes fingir que estás enojada?

–Es una broma –afirmé incrédula, apoyándome en el mesón y cruzándome de brazos.

–Si la echo con mis métodos tomará por lo menos media hora, si pones cara de enojada serán cinco minutos, te lo prometo, cinco.

Siempre tenía que verme envuelta en estos asuntos. Siempre. Puse mi mejor expresión de reproche.

–No tienes que hacer mucho, sólo mantén esa mirada que me estás dando. Esa misma que tienes ahora –bromeó; me mantuve firme–. Por favor, por favorcito…

Edward haciendo muecas era sinónimo de yo accediendo a ser parte de sus vergonzosas tretas, las que por lo general tenían relación con sus aventuras sexuales. Él lo sabía, por eso utilizaba aquel viejo truco.

Solté un suspiro, resignada. No tenía más opción.

–Eres la mejor, Pepper, te adoro –sonrió Edward bajándose del mueble y dejando el tazón ya vacío en el lavaplatos (¿en qué momento se adueñó de mi café?). Me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue con paso rápido a la habitación.

Solté otro suspiro, más sonoro aún.

No alcanzaron a transcurrir ni dos minutos cuando la rubia chica de la habitación, vistiendo su vestido de fiesta, tacones en mano y cabello despeinado (de seguro no lucía así la noche anterior) cruzó el pasillo frente a la cocina con paso apresurado. Me dio una rápida mirada algo asustadiza (a la que respondí con una expresión fría y unos ojos que mataban) y luego salió del apartamento. A los segundos Edward hizo su entrada en la cocina luciendo una gran sonrisa en el rostro como si nada hubiese pasado.

–¿Quién fui esta vez? ¿Tu jefa, tu hermana, o tu prima lejana a quién olvidaste en el aeropuerto?

–Mi novia. Estabas en un viaje y adelantaste tu regreso.

–¿Y se lo tragó? –Edward asintió solemne, orgulloso de su gran logro–. ¿Con qué tipo de mujeres te enredas, Edward? –Edward no alcanzó a responder cuando lo silencié con un gesto–. No, era una pregunta retórica, créeme que no quiero saber.

–Si así lo prefieres. Bien, me doy una ducha rápida y nos vamos.

Edward salió de la cocina no sin antes, de paso, revolver mi cabello sin darme el tiempo a detenerlo; aquella era una costumbre que no se le quitaría nunca.

Suspiré entre divertida y resignada.

Ese era Edward Cullen, mi mejor amigo.

. . .

–Y bien, ¿en dónde se supone me encontraba en mi viaje de ficción?

Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la terraza del Olive Garden almorzando. Era parte de nuestra rutina el almorzar juntos todos los sábados en algún lugar que escogíamos alternadamente; él había ordenado spaghetti con albóndigas mientras que yo me servía mi anhelada lasaña.

–Irlanda.

–¿¡Irlanda! –exclamé sorprendida–. ¡Wow! Sí que tengo buena situación económica dentro de tus historias. Tal vez me convenga mejor vivir en ellas –bromeé saboreando la lasaña–. ¿Viaje de placer o de negocios?

–Negocios obviamente. Si hubiese sido de placer me tienes allá contigo –agregó Edward haciendo un gesto sugerente con sus cejas.

–Aunque hubiese sido de placer y estuvieses allá conmigo, créeme que no habríamos hecho nada de lo que ahora debe estar pasando por tu linda y pervertida cabecita –aclaré indiferente picoteando una de las albóndigas de su plato.

–_Abuuurriiidaaa_ –se mofó; le saqué la lengua en un gesto de inmadurez perfecto–. Bueno, algún día yo te llevaré a Irlanda. Los dos nos iremos de viaje y recorreremos todo ese verde país que tanto adoras. Te lo prometo Pepper –comentó Edward masticando su comida: digamos que tuve una vista panorámica de la albóndiga dando vueltas en su boca.

Lo miré con suspicacia. Edward siempre buscaba regalonearme y consentirme en todo (claro que a su manera). Ahora mismo decía que algún día los dos nos escaparíamos a Irlanda, un país que por cierto soñaba conocer.

–Te lo cobraré.

–Esperaré a que lo hagas –sonrió, limpiándose con la servilleta que descansaba a su lado–. Así que ya sabes, cuando sea un millonario como Tony Stark**(2)** te llevaré a conocer Irlanda y todos los países que quieras. Será cosa de que me digas cada mañana donde quieres ir y esa misma tarde estaremos tomando té al otro lado del mundo.

Una cosa que deben saber de Edward: él adora a ese tal Tony Stark, es como su modelo a seguir. Su alter ego, mejor dicho: millonario, exitoso y acosado por las mujeres, _ese_ es su norte.

–Vas por buen camino. Digo, te falta lo de millonario pero lo de mujeriego ya lo tienes.

–Por algo hay que empezar –respondió entre risas.

–Entonces, ¿cuál es tu método? –pregunté, cortando un trozo de lasaña–. No, mejor no me lo digas, yo lo haré, estoy segura de que conozco todas tus artimañas.

–¿Segura? –me desafió Edward tomando un sorbo de mi vaso de bebida; el suyo ya lo había vaciado.

–Así es. Hasta podría apostarlo.

Otra cosa que deben saber: Edward y yo siempre nos refregamos el que sabemos todo acerca del otro. Él dice que nadie me conoce como él y yo afirmo lo mismo. Por esa razón hemos adquirido la costumbre de desafiarnos por todo. Literalmente por todo. No hay cosa por la que no estemos apostando, siempre.

–Está bien. Si adivinas, te dejo escoger la película.

Ah, cierto, también es parte de nuestra rutina ver alguna antigua película en un viejo cine de barrio que frecuentamos.

–Te lo digo desde ya, tendrás que ver una vez más City Lights**(3)** –adoro a Charles Chaplin.

–Eso crees tú. Lo cierto es que te tocará repetirte Plan 9 From Outer Space**(4)** –Edward ama las de terror clase B–. Comienza –sentenció ceremonioso.

–Bien –me acomodé en mi silla; crucé las manos sobre la mesa–, primero, identificas a la víctima: una chica que por supuesto debe cumplir con tu larga lista de requisitos para poder quedar seleccionada. Suelen calificar aquellas mujeres que son delgadas, de largas piernas, que visten vestido y calzan tacones, es decir, el 99% de las mujeres del local de turno –agregué en burla–. Guapas, obviamente.

–Guapas –repitió Edward asintiendo.

–Luego de tener a la escogida, la observas: que ella note que la estás mirando. La haces esperar un rato hasta que te acercas y la invitas a un trago; tú pagas, por supuesto –Edward sonrió al notar que estaba acertando medio a medio–. La sacas a bailar, le coqueteas un poco y la besas.

–No todo es tan conciso como lo relatas pero sí, en resumen, esa es la idea –admitió, bebiendo otro trago de mi Pepsi.

–Lo se, simplemente voy al punto. No quiero hablar de cómo les acaricias el trasero ni mucho menos.

–Está bien, está bien.

–Luego de provocarla más de la cuenta terminas invitándola a tu departamento donde te acuestas con ella.

Edward sonrió en extenso pero esta vez negó –En eso estás equivocada.

–No me salgas con que no te acuestas con ella. Eso es una _gran_ mentira.

Que no me saliera con eso, digo, eran incontables las veces que había llegado al apartamento y me había encontrado con la "afortunada" de turno en su cama o ducha.

–Me acuesto con ellas, no lo voy a negar, es decir, para eso hago todo lo que hago –rodé los ojos–. El punto es que yo no las invito a mi apartamento, ellas son las que proponen ir a "otro sitio" –enarqué una de mis cejas–. Siempre es igual.

–¿Siempre? –enarqué mis dos cejas.

–Siempre. Lo que pasa es que mi… "trabajo" en tan preciso y acertado que ellas terminan rogando por irnos a un lugar, ya sabes, más privado –sentenció tomando nuevamente de mi vaso.

–Es escalofriante como hablas de hacer un "trabajo" –comenté y un escalofrío me recorrió; Edward rió–. Bien, entonces cuando ellas _te_ proponen marchar del local tú, muy gentilmente, les ofreces tu antro de perversión.

–Algo así –admitió.

–¿Y bien? ¿Le he atinado a todo?

–¿Sabes si las despacho antes o después del desayuno?

–No lo se con certeza pero deduzco que antes. Ya has logrado lo que querías, ¿no? –comenté con burla.

Edward soltó una risotada –Antes. Si es día de semana les digo que tengo una reunión importante en el trabajo. Si es fin de semana, tengo una cita con mi hermana pequeña. Eso nunca falla.

Solté un suspiro, incrédula. No conocía ese detalle: oficina o cita con la hermana. ¿Alice estaría enterada que todos los fines de semana se supone se veía con Edward? Bien, a pesar de conocerlo como la palma de mi mano Edward nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

–¿Y las vuelves a ver? ¡Hey! No te sigas tomando mi bebida, ordena otra si quieres –me quejé al notar que Edward bajaba a toda velocidad mi Pepsi.

–No te quejes, sabes que no lo haré. Tú terminarás pidiendo una cuando me acabe la tuya –lo observé un momento. Es cierto, no se para qué me molestaba. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa reluciente. Luego de unos segundos se la devolví. Paciencia, le tenía _tanta_ paciencia.

–No es una regla pero no acostumbro a hacerlo –continuó Edward con su sórdido relato–. Es decir, siempre hay alguien más con quien salir, no hay necesidad de llamarlas.

–¿Y cómo haces para que no te molesten?

Una cosa tenía clara a pesar de que me era imposible ver a Edward con otros ojos que no fueran los de amiga: el tipo era increíblemente guapo y encantador, digo, por algo las mujeres le llovían, pero no dejaba de extrañarme que no se obsesionaran considerando el tipo de chica que frecuentaba.

–Si surge el tema, les pido su número de teléfono con la excusa de que no confío en que con darles el mío ellas me llamarán.

Abrí mi boca en una gran "O" mayúscula –¿Y se creen ese pésimo cuento?

–Están más ocupadas escuchando como se supone me han dejado loco por ellas –comentó, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento–. Todas las mujeres son iguales –le di una sola mirada de advertencia–. Bien, no todas –corrigió.

–Tal vez todas la mujeres que frecuentas sí son iguales. En eso puedo concederte la razón.

–Puede que todas las que frecuento… sí –admitió sin terminar la idea.

–Eres último –concluí, poniendo mi mejor expresión de regaño.

–Lo soy, aún así no puedes no quererme, Pepper –comentó, regalándome una fastidiosa sonrisa.

Ah, ¿no les he aclarado? Hay veces en las que Edward (léase siempre) me llama Pepper Potts**(5)** (¿acaso no lo habían notado?). Ya saben, la mano derecha, mejor amiga e interés romántico de Tony Stark, el hombre tras Iron Man (y que Edward idolatra a más no poder). Bien, en este caso yo sólo soy su mano derecha y mejor amiga, de interés romántico entre nosotros digamos que hay nada. Lo cierto es que no se de qué se le metió en la cabeza que yo era como ella, su propia e incondicional Pepper Potts como dice él, y simplemente he tenido que acostumbrarme a que me llame de esa forma. Bien, lo admito, hasta ha terminado gustándome como suena.

–Te aseguro que es mi duda existencial. No se por qué te aguanto.

–Te lo he dicho mil veces, eres mi incondicional Pepper Potts.

Lo observé un instante. Levanté mi mano y le hice una seña a la mesera para que me trajera una nueva bebida. Edward enanchó su sonrisa.

Pepper Potts, esa soy yo.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película (y cómic) Iron Man (El Hombre de Acero, 2008) de Jon Favreau. Es un juego de palabras: Iron Man= Hombre de acero; Iron Friends= Amigos de acero. Creo que en el cap. quedó más que claro que la amistad entre Bells y Edward es irrompible. De Acero.

**(1) **Olive Garden es un restaurant de comida italiana presente en muchas ciudades de EEUU.

**(2) **Tony Stark es el hombre tras el superhéroe Iron Man (conocido en español como El Hombre de Acero) en el cómic del mismo nombre. Un tipo millonario y galán dueño de una empresa armamentista. Exitoso, por supuesto.

**(3)** City Lights (Luces de la Ciudad, 1931) es una película dirigida y protagonizada por Charles Chaplin. Por eso Bella lo menciona.

**(4) **Plan 9 From Outer Space (Plan 9 del espacio exterior, 1959) es una cinta del reconocido Edward Wood (o Ed Wood). Es un filme de terror de bajo presupuesto de los que se acostumbraban en la época, también conocido como Cine clase B, o Cine B.

**(5)** Acá recién entro a explicar el apodo que le da Edward a Bells: Pepper Potts es, tal como dice en el fic, la mano derecha, mejor amiga e interés romántico de Tony Stark, ya mencionado arriba. En realidad la chica se llama Virginia Potts pero Tony la apoda "Pepper" Potts (Pepper= pimienta; Pepper Potts es pelirroja).

Y bien, ¿les ha gustado? ¿Se han motivado a seguir leyendo o simplemente lo tiro a la basura?

La idea me llegó de sorpresa cuando me puse a pensar qué pasaría si hago que Edward y Bella sean íntimos amigos y justamente terminan acostándose. El sexo cambia todo, dicen. Bueno, ya hay una excusa para una posible "aventurilla" entre estos dos: una APUESTA. Es cierto que aún no se especifíca la apuesta, no ha llegado el momento todavía (que va sí o sí en el cap. siguiente) pero se esboza como son estos dos en personalidad y cómo es su relación. Es lo que en guión conocemos como "exposición de personajes" xD En el próximo capítulo, la "exposición del conflicto", así que ya saben, si quieren saber de qué va, tienen que pasarse a leer ^^

Tal como pudieron notar el fic vendrá con muchas alusiones al Séptimo Arte. Edward y Bells serán unos cinéfilos empedernidos :D

Les aclaro, esta no es la historia que tenía madurando en mi cabecita y de la cual les hablé. Esta idea surgió totalmente de improviso, así que la otra sigue ahí en stand by. Trataré, por supuesto, de trabajarla cada vez que pueda así hay más historias dando vueltas por ahí. Otra cosa, quería para Navidad darles un OneShot como obsequio, cosa que me fue imposibe: la idea llegó demasiado tarde. Pero ahora la tengo así que en algún momento la escribiré y la subo, ya sea como regalo atrasado o la adapto, pero la historia está en mi cabeza y es muy bella así que no quiero desaprovecharla :D

ADVIERTO: **NO **será un fic lemmon. No estoy interesada para nada. Si es necesario, las situaciones serán tratadas como lime, de forma totalmente sutil, digo, por si esperaban lo contrario. Lo que SI habrá es temas de contenido adulto. Advertido.**  
**

Bien chicas, eso creo es todo. No me queda más que dejarlas más que invitadas a que lean el segundo capítulo de **Todo por una estúpida apuesta. **Por favor, por favorcito... Hagan como Bells en el fic y consiéntanme, ¿si? ^^**  
**

Ah y espero, obviamente, sus comentarios por montón. ¡Reviews- reviews!

¡Soles veraniegos con protector UV para todas! (a las del norte también, para que se calienten con los rayos que les envío :D)

Cariños,

(:


	2. Apostadores por naturaleza

Nota: ya sabemos, los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía :D

SUMMARY: "–Entonces, si logro que Bella se acueste conmigo ella tendrá que..." Edward y yo tenemos la maldita costumbre de apostar por todo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que esta vez la situación se iría de las manos? Una apuesta. Un ganador. Miles de consecuencias. B&E

ADVIERTO: **NO **será un fic lemmon. No estoy interesada para nada. Si es necesario, las situaciones serán tratadas como lime, de forma totalmente sutil, digo, por si esperaban lo contrario. Lo que SI habrá es temas de contenido adulto. Advertido.**  
**

* * *

Siento la tardanza, ¡capítulo dos arriba!

Abajo los comentarios.

¡Disfruten!

(:

* * *

**2. Apostadores por naturaleza***

.**  
**

–Me estoy empezando a hartar de que me invites a salir sólo para usarme de imagen y conseguir alguien a quien follarte.

Sábado por la noche. Edward y yo estábamos sentados en la barra del "Wolf Pack", el pub de turno donde habíamos decidido salir. Era la primera vez que íbamos al lugar y resultó ser un sitio bastante interesante: era amplio y muy moderno con pista de baile, una extensa barra, mesas, sillones, terraza y hasta segundo piso.

–Hey, no es tan así –se quejó Edward; no tuve que hacer más que observarlo fijamente por unos minutos–. Está bien, puede que a veces sea así pero no es mi culpa que a Emmett se le haya ocurrido enseriarse.

Emmett y Edward se conocieron en la universidad y ambos resultaron unos promiscuos en el tema "mujeres". Hace unos meses Emmett conoció a Rosalie, una agradable y linda chica, con quien terminó haciéndose novio. Eso significó no más _partner_ de "cacería" para Edward posicionándome a mí como su nueva compañera de salidas. La única esperanza que albergo de todo esto es que si Emmett encontró a Rosalie y pudo finalmente tranquilizarse, debe existir por ahí una chica para Edward quien también lo haga cambiar, ¿no? Es sólo cosa de tiempo a esperar que aparezca. ¡Wow! ¿Quién hubiese creído que alguien como Emmett me haría creyente? Santificado sea Emmett.

–Gracias, eso sonó aún mejor –respondí con sarcasmo.

–Sabes que no lo dije con esa intención. Hey Pepper –Edward me obligó a mirarlo cuando tomó mi mentón entre sus dedos–, sabes que adoro salir contigo, eres la chica más divertida y relajada que conozco –no cedí ante sus mimos; es más, puse mi mejor cara de indiferencia–. Eres mi chica favorita –habló con dulzura y ya no pude resistirme a sus palabras; siempre lograba convencerme. Sonrió amplio despeinándome en el acto–. Y bueno, si para el final de la noche consigo algo con alguien no es porque venga buscando-

–Ya cállate ridículo –lo callé, devolviéndole el gesto sobre su broncíneo cabello–. Cuando hayas escogido a tu chica me avisas para fingir que eres un tipo interesante, ¿vale? –Edward soltó una risotada–. Quizás yo me ocupe de mirar también a algún chico –agregué en voz baja pero Edward, a pesar del ruido de lugar, me escuchó y, como hacía todas las veces, me dedicó aquella mirada de padre protector–: No me salgas otra vez con lo mismo –le recriminé.

Edward no era celoso como amigo pero se preocupaba en exceso de mí, como si yo no pudiese cuidarme por mi cuenta.

–Yo sólo digo que los hombres de acá sólo quieren una cosa.

A _eso_ me refería.

–Eh, créeme que lo se –digo, estaba junto a él, ¿no?

–Y por lo mismo deberías mantenerte al margen –continuó, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras–. Yo sólo creo que eres demasiado especial para cualquiera de los tipos que están aquí –agregó serio.

Lo observé con ternura. Sonreí.

–Eres un encanto Edward, pero ya tengo veintitrés años y se cuidarme solita –respondí convencida–. Es decir, si puedo lidiar contigo créeme que puedo lidiar con cualquiera de los hombres de este lugar –comenté riendo.

Tantos años de observar como Edward se relacionaba con las chicas habían resultado una estupenda escuela sobre los comportamientos masculinos. Por lo menos de los mismos de los que él intentaba cuidarme.

–En eso tienes razón.

–_Siempre_ tengo razón –agregué, dándole un fuerte abrazo; Edward al fin sonrió y volvió a despeinarme con fuerza. ¿Qué acaso no se aburría de hacer eso?

La noche siguió avanzando (con Edward ya habíamos rellenado nuestras copas) y más gente fue llegando al lugar: Edward se encargaba de "catar" a las mujeres que se le cruzaban por delante insinuándosele de forma evidente, mientras yo aprovechaba también de ver si esa noche tenía algo de suerte y lograba encontrar a mi príncipe azul. No es que esperara al príncipe azul (me conformaba incluso con que fuera celeste), no soy _tan_ ingenua y los cuentos de Disney ciertamente no arruinaron mi cabeza, pero digamos que sí busco un chico con quien pasar el tiempo y poder divertirme. Alguien con quien compartir películas u oír música, almorzar o cenar juntos, bromear, reír… ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

Esa noche mi contador marcaba tres chicos: el primero se había instalado a mi lado en un instante en que Edward se ausentó al baño, había comenzado a hablarme mientras su mano intentaba con disimulo aventurarse por mi cintura; hasta ahí llegaron sus esfuerzos. El segundo me echó miraditas desde una mesa lejana; no le seguí el juego porque se notaba bastante alcoholizado y no quería transformarme en la niñera de nadie esa noche. El tercero… el tercero fue un alto chico moreno a quien descubrí viéndome en un momento; estaba segura que me había sonreído. Lo busqué por el local pero no lo volví a encontrar. Suspiré. Por lo visto en aquel lugar no había rastro de mi príncipe azul. Todas las capas estaban desteñidas.

–¿A qué hora llegarán los chicos? –si no había príncipe por lo menos lo pasaría bien entre amigos.

–Tienen que esperar a que Alice y Rosalie se arreglen. ¿A qué hora crees que llegarán? –contra preguntó Edward arqueando las cejas.

–Tienes razón.

–_Siempre_ tengo razón –agregó, repitiendo mis palabras.

–Mientras tanto, ¿ya tienes alguna mujer en la mira? ¿O esperas que alguna se te insinúe primero? Aunque he visto a varias y, ¡wow!, no son nada disimuladas.

Edward rió –La diferencia con Emmett es que él no hace tantas preguntas.

–Vamos, quiero hacerlo entretenido. Si me traes aquí para conseguir cita entonces quiero participar –le rogué con una sonrisa; Edward dio un fuerte suspiro–. A ver, ¿cómo lo hacen? "Hey, campeón, ¿piensas que esa chica tiene unas piernas… lindas?" –comenté poniendo voz ronca y dándole a Edward un golpe de puño sobre el hombro en un, por lo visto, mal intento de actuar como hombre.

Edward me observó con sarcasmo.

–No hablamos así y no preguntamos así. Cuando una chica con buenas piernas pasa frente a nosotros se sobreentiende. Y si llegamos a comentarlo, créeme que no decimos que tiene piernas "lindas".

–Oh, bien –no hice caso a sus indicaciones–. ¿Te gusta esa chica de allá? ¿La de la mesa del rincón? Es linda, ¿no? –dije fijándome en una guapa chica para mi amigo; Edward movió la cabeza varias veces, rendido.

¿Qué? Era aburrido el método de los hombres: mirar, esperar, mirar, esperar… Yo le conseguiría a Edward una chica linda con quién pudiese relacionarse más allá de una sola noche. Era lo que necesitaba.

Edward miró en mi misma dirección –No lo creo.

–¿Por qué no? Es muy bonita y parece agradable.

–Bonita no es suficiente –_¿perdón?_–. En cambio –Edward recorrió el local bajo una exhaustiva mirada y agregó–, la chica de allá _no_ sólo es bonita.

–¿Quién?

Seguí la mirada de Edward y me encontré con una morena delgadísima que tenía casi dos metros de piernas bajo un vestido azul entallado. La chica de seguro era modelo: el prototipo favorito de Edward. No era una tarea difícil para él, Edward ya había llevado chicas así a su departamento pero había otro problema: un chico ya estaba con ella, supongo en plan de conquista, y él sí que era un pecado andante. ¡Dios mío, qué hombre! No me gustan los rubios pero este tipo… ¡Wow!

–No hay manera –dije, intentando no babear.

–Yo creo que tenemos una ganadora.

–No hay manera –repetí sin quitar la vista del adonis–. No hay manera –volví a repetir como grabadora.

–¿Por qué?

–Edward, eres muy atractivo y totalmente encantador, no te lo niego.

–Gracias por eso –agregó con galantería.

–Pero el tipo que está a su lado te está ganando la mano y él sí que es un bombón. Si yo fuera ella no dudaría con quien irme de aquí y no sería precisamente contigo –por favor, que alguien de forma urgente me de un golpe en la cabeza para poder reaccionar.

–Él tipo a su lado no es una amenaza –respondió entre risas. ¿No? El tipo a su lado te da mil patadas, pensé–. Puedo tenerla a ella o a cualquier chica de este lugar, te lo aseguro. Es más, te aseguro que no hay mujer que no ceda ante mí, y que ella esté entretenida con él no significa-

_Aquel_ fue el golpe que necesitaba.

–Eh- eh, detente ahí: esa es una _gigantesca_ mentira –exclamé, poniendo mi atención nuevamente sobre Edward; el hombre lindo dejó de existir en ese mismo instante.

–¿Perdón?

–¿"No hay mujer que no ceda ante mí"? –remedé estupefacta.

–La que me digas –indicó Edward paseando su índice por el lugar–. Te puedo apostar que esa morena terminará yéndose a mi departamento y los lamentables intentos de ese pobre hombre habrán sido en vano.

No pude (ni quise) ocultar mi rostro de perplejidad, menos la risotada que se me escapó.

–No necesito que lo pruebes, lo que digo ya es una certeza –Edward me observó, incrédulo–: no me tuviste a mí cuando quisiste, ¿recuerdas? Eso prueba que no puedes tener a la mujer que quieras.

Es decir, soy amiga de Edward y si él quiere ir por el mundo engañando a la gente sobre lo casanovas que puede llegar a ser, puede hacerlo pero ¿a mí? Lo conozco demasiado bien para que me venga con ese malísimo cuento. ¿Qué puede estar con la chica que quiera? Yo_ soy_ una chica y no pudo estar conmigo cuando quiso.

Por que sí, esa es otra historia: cuando Edward y yo nos conocimos, bueno… en resumen, él intentó seducirme y no lo logró. Era más o menos eso.

–A ver, eso es diferente –me frenó Edward–. No puedes pretender que Alice entre en esa categoría porque es mi hermana. Lo mismo ocurre contigo, eres como mi hermana así que no cuentas.

–¿¡Qué! –y yo que creí que Edward no podía hacerme reír más de lo que ya lo había hecho–. Esa no es más que tu mala excusa para no admitir que estás equivocado y que no puedes tener a cualquier mujer –dije, y mi voz se elevó unos decibeles–. Es cierto, ahora somos amigos y tal vez no cuente pero cuando recién nos conocimos nada te impidió intentar seducirme, ¿o no? Te recuerdo que no lo lograste –agregué con burla–. Así que está probado que no todas sucumbimos ante los encantos de Edward Cullen. ¿Demostrado mi punto?

Edward me observó con profundidad. Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en sus labios.

–Podría tenerte si lo quisiera.

¿Había oído bien? –¿Qué acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

–Lo hice. Y creo que si intentara seducirte, podría lograrlo –agregó con convicción viéndome a los ojos–. Hasta podría lograr que te acostaras conmigo.

No corté el contacto visual: no me dejaría intimidar –Puedes intentarlo las veces que quieras, cariño: no lo lograste una vez, no lo lograrás nunca.

–¿Me estás desafiando? –preguntó Edward, claramente _desafiándome. _

–Si así lo quieres –respondí con indiferencia–. Para mí puede ser muy divertido, sólo probarás nuevamente que estás equivocado, y supongo que eso no será bueno para tu _gran _ego –comenté con burla.

Adoraba cuando con Edward empezábamos estos "tira y afloja". Era tan divertido discutir con él sobretodo si yo iba ganando.

Edward sonrió absorto. Se rascó la nuca y volvió a enfrentarme con su tan acostumbrado encanto –Entonces hagamos un trato: dame dos semanas y te aseguro que para ese plazo ya te habrás acostado conmigo. Ahí te quedará claro que sí puedo estar con quien quiera, es simplemente abordarlas con la técnica correcta.

¿Edward quería dos semanas para intentar acostarse conmigo? ¡Já! Como si fuera posible que se acostara conmigo en veinte años.

–Lástima por ti que no aplicaras la técnica correcta conmigo a su debido tiempo. Ahora tendrías tu lista de conquistas impecable –otro golpe bajo.

–Dame dos semanas y la tendré –respondió, guiñándome un ojo; se creía tan encantador cuando hacía eso.

–¿Dos semanas? Pensé que Edward Cullen llegaba a un bar y esa misma noche cazaba una chica pero bueno, si quieres dos semanas puedo dártelas. Si quieres un mes, un año, el plazo da igual, no lo lograrás.

–Dos semanas es lo que necesito y te aseguro que lograré que seas _tú_ quien me pida que me acueste contigo. Te dije que siempre era de esa manera –finalizó, regalándome ahora su sonrisa torcida. O sea, conocía sus tretas y no porque me mirara de esa forma correría a su cama.

Y dos semanas es lo que pedía, dos semanas para lograr acostarse conmigo. Dos semanas pasaban volando y estaba segura que nunca lo lograría –¿Es una apuesta? –lo desafié, levantando mi mano derecha.

–Es una apuesta, Pepper –accedió, levantando su mano derecha.

Las estrechamos cerrando el trato. Qué simple era ganar a veces, una apuesta donde no tendría ni siquiera que esforzarme.

. . .

–¿Les cuento algo? Edward tiene dos semanas para lograr acostarse conmigo.

Nos habíamos cambiado a unos sillones cuando Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie llegaron al lugar casi una media hora más tarde. Ahora ya llevábamos un par de horas más riendo y brindando cuando recordé la apuesta que habíamos hecho con Edward.

–¿Qué? –exclamaron Emmett y Rosalie a coro.

–¿¡Acostarte con Bella! –chilló Alice, sorprendida; luego observó a Edward negando–. Lo siento, date por perdido.

–Edward dice que puede acostarse con la chica que quiera. Yo le aseguro que no es así –resumí nuestra anterior conversación a modo de explicación.

Alicer dejó su copa sobre la mesa –Hermanito, ya lo intentaste con Bella una vez y no lo lograste. Si no pudiste enamorarla cuando recién se conocieron menos podrás ahora que ella ya conoce todos tus trucos.

Asentí apoyando a Alice. Hasta ella lo veía tan claro y eso que Edward era su hermano. Ciertamente en brillantez Edward no había salido muy beneficiado.

–Primero, acá no hemos hablado nada de enamorar, cuidado con eso –advirtió Edward. Emmett y Jasper rieron de su comentario.

–Alice, ¿cómo se te ocurre hablarle al señor promiscuidad de sentimientos? –ironicé.

Edward hizo caso omiso a mi burla –Segundo, lo mismo le dije a Bells, es simplemente aplicar la técnica correcta con cada chica.

–Esa que no usó conmigo hace cinco años –contra ataqué una vez más. ¿Qué? Era divertido.

–Pero que usaré en estas dos semanas –se defendió Edward sin dejarse provocar por mis bromas.

–¿Qué apostaron? –preguntó Rosalie, motivada por nuestra apuesta.

–Esta es la mejor parte –si que lo era. Me acomodé en mi asiento y aclaré mi garganta–. Si Edward no logra llevarme a su cama en dos semanas –hablé alto y claro–, no podrá acostarse con nadie más en… tres meses.

El "uh" fue general.

–Una aclaración, lo de llevarte a mi cama no es literal. Eventualmente podremos terminar haciéndolo en cualquier parte –dijo Edward con suficiencia. Alice y Emmett no desestimaron acallar sus burlas.

–Aclarado.

–¿Tres meses? Ese sí que es sacrificio –comentó Emmett entre risas.

–Tres meses no es sacrificio, no sean llorones –¡Dios! ¿Estos hombres sólo pensaban en sexo? El mismo Edward había logrado rebajar la apuesta de cinco a tres meses.

–No quiero ni saber que hay detrás del hecho que pienses que tres meses sin sexo no importan –fue Edward quien atacó ahora. Entrecerré mis ojos a modo de amenaza; la sonrisa de Edward se enanchó–, pero bueno, continuemos, si no lo logro-

–Más te vale lograrlo –lo interrumpió Jasper esta vez. Creo que nadie quería saber que podía pasarle a Edward si no se acostaba con nadie durante tres meses. Quizá mutaba o quien sabe, tal vez se desvanecía.

–…no tendré sexo durante tres meses –continuó Edward.

–Una aclaración: sexo de ningún tipo –recordé de repente. Es decir, la idea era arruinarle un rato el jueguito de modo que todas sus técnicas sexuales estaban incluidas en los meses de abstinencia. Bueno, aquellas que incluyeran a segundos (o terceros, si es que a Edward le gustaban esas prácticas). No podía luchar contra lo que Edward hiciera sólo en su habitación. _Agg,_ ¿por qué tuve que pensar en eso?

–Aclarado –accedió–. Pero si gano chicos, Bella será mi sirvienta por los mismos tres meses –esta vez no me gustó como sonó el "uh"–. ¿Acaso no será increíble llegar al departamento cada tarde y que la cena ya esté servida?

Le saqué la lengua a Edward con disimulo. Él simplemente rió de mi gesto.

–En resumen –habló Jasper a Edward–. Contando desde hoy tienes hasta dentro de dos sábados para lograr acostarte con Bella. Creo que nosotros debiéramos empezar a apostar sobre quien ganará esto.

–Bella por supuesto –gritaron Rose y Alice.

–Edward ganará, él sabe de eso, ¿no amigo? –lo alentó Emmett, Rosalie golpeó su brazo en reproche; era de esperar que se diera esta rivalidad hombres- mujeres.

–Bien, mientras ustedes siguen discutiendo, yo me iré a casa a dormir, creo que fue bastante por una noche –ya eran pasado las tres de la mañana; estaba agotada–. ¿No vamos? –le pregunté a Edward poniéndome de pie.

–No –negó Edward–. Quién sabe, tal vez esta sea una de mis últimas noches de éxito hasta dentro de tres meses.

–Ya son las tres de la mañana, no lograrás nada. Además la morenaza ya se esfumó –Edward negó igualmente. Como mi cara de corderito degollado no dio resultado lo intenté con algo más–. Ya se –llené dos vasos largos con cerveza y le extendí uno a Edward–. El que lo vacía primero –propuse.

–¿El que lo vacía primero? ¿Así de simple? –Edward enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Asentí–. Bien, yo pagaré tu taxi para que veas que soy bueno –bromeó, dando por sentada su victoria.

–¿Ustedes nunca se aburrirán de esto? Algún día las cosas se les van a complicar entre tanta apuesta y ahí los quiero ver –ninguno hizo caso al comentario sensato de Jasper. Emmett, Rosalie y Alice nos alentaban a continuar golpeando la mesa con escándalo.

–¿Estás preparada?

–Cuando quieras, cariño.

–Tres, dos, uno… ¡ya! –gritó Edward y comenzó a bajar el contenido del vaso a toda velocidad.

A diferencia de él, vacié todo el contenido del mío en una copa sin beber una gota. Le restregué el vaso vacío a Edward en su rostro mientras los chicos gritaban celebrando mi inesperado e ingenioso triunfo.

–¡No, no, no, eso es trampa! –se quejó Edward a quien aún les restaba la mitad de su cerveza.

–Dijimos vaciar el vaso, nunca dijimos como**(1)** –le recordé–. Ahora tendrás que llevarme a casa.

Edward me dedicó una mirada asesina. Se levantó y tomó sus llaves y celular –Emmett nunca me obligó a marcharme sin una cita. Ahora por culpa tuya tendré que dormir solo en casa, como un pobre hombre abandonado –dramatizó; aquello me causó más risa.

–Quédate en mi piso, puedes dormir en mi cama. Tal vez estás de suerte y ganas la apuesta esta misma noche –bromeé, abrazándolo por la cintura.

–Que gracioso Pepper –respondió Edward abrazándome por los hombros y despeinándome el cabello de paso.

La suerte estaba echada. Había una apuesta en curso de la que estaba segura ganaría. Muy segura, como que me dicen Pepper Potts.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Asesinos por naturaleza" (Natural Born Killers, 1994) de Oliver Stone.

**(1) **La anécdota de vaciar el vaso con la que Bella engaña a Edward está tomada de la película "Brigada 49" (Ladder 49, 2004) de Jay Russell. El crédito no es mío sino de sus guionistas.

Chicas, primero que todo, no saben cuanto me alegró ver que **Todo por una estúpida apuesta** tuvo buen recibimiento. Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado y feliz también de poder continuarla. Disculpen que me haya tomado tanto tiempo en actualizar, espero no vuelva a pasar (el tercer capítulo ya está en construcción).

Como advertí en el capítulo anterior, la apuesta al fin fue expuesta (en guión el "punto de quiebre". ¿Qué pasaría si... Edward y Bella apuestan sobre tener sexo?): y el trato que hacía Edward era nada más y nada menos que con Bells. A Bells no le gusta que la desafíen y a Edward le gusta provocarla. Y viceversa. Con estos dos, tal cual dijo Jasper, es cosa de tiempo que todo se complique y la apuesta se les vaya de las manos. Ahora, ¿qué métodos utilizará Edward para lograr su objetivo? ¿Funcionarán con Bells? Ella está segura que la apuesta la ganará sin mover un dedo. Si supiera ella. Hay varios detalles importante en los que deben fijarse :D

Ahora, quiero responder a todos los geniales reviews que me llegaron: **Rosalie Cullen2058 **(hola, ¡gracias linda! y gracias por eso de que tiene futuro. Actualizaré más rápido la próxima vez :D), **Red **(¡gracias también! Era importante para mí transmitir en ese primer capítulo la personalidad de cada uno y la relación que llevaban de amigos :D Me haces sonrojar y me alegro se note mi trabajo, es decir, me gusta ponerle mucho empeño en hacer bien las cosas y si ustedes lo notan pues ¡enhorabuena! Espero hayas disfrutado el 2do :D), **JAM Masen **(linda, ¡tú por aquí! Adoré leerte ^^ Jaja, yo estoy en disyuntiva: Ed Wood era un malísimo estupendo pero Chaplin es Chaplin; complejo. En este capítulo no pude sumar peli pero para el siguiente cubriré mi deuda. Que bien te guste la idea, a mí me motiva mucho escribirla :D), **I'm a Black Sheep **(gracias, así lo haré :D A todo esto, me gusta tu nick :D), **msteppa **(gracias linda, arriba el segundo cap. :D), **yasmin-cullen **(gracias por lo de "buena pinta" xD Espero hayas disfrutado este. Besos), **And **(¡gracias por leerme! :$ por lo visto Iron Man tuvo buena acogida :D Pronto arribaré con el 3ro. Cariños), **Ally Grigori **(hola linda (no se tu nombre). Me gusta que me digan Daniela o Dani, me da la sensación que nos conocemos hace mucho ^^ La apuesta ya está. Hay que ver quien pierde, aunque lo que dices es muy sensato, tal vez ambos tengan algo que ganar (manténlo en secreto, ¿sí?) Saludos), **dreamingwithcolors **(jaja, entonces me alegra mucho saber que me acompañarás en el fic. Como es tu primera vez siguiendo un fic en proceso, este capítulo es para tí :D Me alegro quedes conforme con lo que digo, no tengo ganas de que sea lemmon, además de que no me siento capaz para escribirlo. De momento lo intentaré así, creo que el contenido ya sustenta el fic por sí sólo así que no es necesario nada lemmon para enganchar :D), **NightOfTheHunter **(gracias linda, tú bienvenida a seguir leyendo xD Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que lo ames. Y sí que Iron Man es genial, ¿no? Yo sólo conozco las pelis. Cuando las vi no tenía muchas espectativas y sí que me sorprendieron. Además que Robert Downey es tan guapo :$), **vampinessie **(jaja gracias, que lindo leerte por acá ^^ Yo tbn. adoro a estos tres aunque en otro orden. Uy, me dio un poco de cosita eso del voto de confianza. Siento una gran responsabilidad que tomaré con gusto: haré todo lo posible para que disfrutes cada capítulo del fic. ¡Espero tengas un exitoso 2011!), **Diana Prenze **(guapa, que sorpresa, me hizo feliz leerte :D Exacto, la idea era inferir que ella tiene esas libertades porque son mejores amigos. Te debe haber sorprendido leer que la apuesta era entre estos dos, sin terceros de por medio. A Bells no le asusta apostar sobre eso porque está segura de que ganará; aparte, tal cual expuse, Bells no se puede controlar a la hora que alguien la desafía, menos si es Edward. ¿Qué opinas? ¿te gustó que fuera así? ¡Cariños linda!), **Millaray **(me gusta saber que me acompañarás en este fic también. ¡Gracias guapa! Pronto más referencias al 7mo Arte. Besos), **Nenni14 **(hola guapa, bienvenida a Todo por una estúpida apuesta. Me alegro te gusten mis historias y las encuentres interesantes de leer. Que lindo que disfrutaras Por Carretera :D ¿En el Top 5? Me siento honrada :$ y que lindo que te pasearas por De besitos y problemas también. Muchas gracias por todo tu tiempo. Espero seguir leyéndote por acá. Sobre el lemmon, me acomoda más así, no me siento interesada ni capaz de escribir algo tipo lemmon. ¡Abrazos!), **ElizabethCullen 21 **(gracias por consentirme :$ Espero hayas disfrutado el segundo. Besos :D), **kamashytah **(que linda niña, no te preocupes por lo de los reviews, es decir, es lindo leerlos pero si no los dejan no las crucifico ni mucho menos. Además saber que has leído todos mis fics me alegra montón. Y tu voto de confianza a seguir leyendo es lo único que necesito. Iron Man es muy entretenida. Como decía, yo sólo sigo las pelis pero son muy divertidas. Están muy bien hechas y el prota es que galán xD Aún no digo en que trabaja Edward pero creo será algo de publicidad. Se supone están empezando a trabajar. Mi respuesta también parece carta xD), **AndreEcheverri **(mi chica favorita :D Gracias linda, te lo comento y ya te pasas por el fic, ¡eres la mejor! Me alegro te haya gustado y que divertido saber que aprendes con mis fics, y que mires las pelis cuando estas "desparchada" (¿así es? xD) ¡Eres un amor! En este cap. supimos que Bella es quien apuesta con Edward. No hay miedo por parte de ella porque está segura de su triunfo. Pero Edward se esforzará, y un Edward en "modo conquista" debe ser peligroso.. y tentador, además. ¡Espero tu Edward llegue pronto! Nos leemos, :D), **lani'sworld **(adoro leer a chicas conocidas, me hace feliz que confíen en mi nuevo proyecto :D Que lindo que te enamorara, era mi idea :$ y Iron Man la lleva, es tan divertida. Y yo espero que tu vida ande de lo mejor, besos), **BeatrixCullen **(¿Beatrix como Beatrix Kiddo? xD Gracias linda, espero hayas disfrutado de la apuesta :D), **valitastar** (Gracias linda, espero subir el 3ro cuanto antes. Cariños :D), **BeccaTauro **(Gracias por darle tiempo a Por Carretera y De besitos y problemas, son mis regalones. Ahora voy con este 3er fic y me alegra te gustara. Haré todo lo posible para dejarte satisfecha, guapa :D) y **Kathfan **(gracias, es primera vez que lo intento con mejores amigos, espero ir bien encaminada. Y gracias por darle una oportunidad aún cuando el fic está en proceso. Kathy (puedo decirte ¿Kathy?) no se con certeza cada cuánto o cuándo publicaré, espero sea una vez por semana (esta vez tardé más de la cuenta) pero no puedo prometer nada, todo es muy relativo xD Y la peli Quiero robarme a la novia o Made of Honor la conozco pero no la he visto, le echaré un ojo estos días para ver si saco algo de ahí. Hay una nueva peli que descubrí hace poco, con Natalie Portman y Ashton Kutcher, sobre dos mejores amigos que se hacen amigos con ventaja. Se llama No Strings Attached pero aún no se estrena. Esa espero verla, tal vez sirva para mi fic. Te dejo miles de cariños y espero ande todo bien con tu proyecto :D)

Uf, salió extenso pero me queda agradecer también a las chicas que me suman a Favoritos y Alertas de historia y autor :D Gracias a: anni eska, bells-edward, DhampireCry, I'm a Black Sheep, Lily Evans Masen, msteppa, NighOfTheThunder, Rachel Klimt, Rosalie Cullen2058, Sweet28, vampinessie, Millaray, Ziamara, Lexxy n' the 100, Milahs, AndreaEcheverri, Janni0210, Kathfan; Beatriz Cullen, Diana Prenze, JAM Masen, Sweetmarifer, yasmin-cullen, xhica121, ElizabethCullen 21, kamashytah, lani's world, Tamynna y BeccaTauro; Yuuuuus, rochyluz, Tamy Masen Cullen, Xoxo Cullen, Potu-mana, Enichepi, lexa0619, Pam Malfoy Black, ckonitaa, Nenni14, elizabeth1485; AliCe-Ahtziry, WithLock-Darcy y BellaCullenMasen14 :D

Ahora sí, como siempre, me queda esperar a sus reviews y ver que les pareció este 2do capítulo. Como dije, el 3ro ya está en construcción así que espero volver pronto por estos lados. Además que aún tengo pendiente el OneShot prometido.

Abrazos y paletas de helados para todas, ¡las adoro!

(:


	3. Atrápala si puedes

Nota: ya sabemos, los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía :D

SUMMARY: "–Entonces, si logro que Bella se acueste conmigo ella tendrá que..." Edward y yo tenemos la maldita costumbre de apostar por todo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que esta vez la situación se iría de las manos? Una apuesta. Un ganador. Miles de consecuencias. B&E

ADVIERTO: **NO **será un fic lemmon. No estoy interesada para nada. Si es necesario, las situaciones serán tratadas como lime, de forma totalmente sutil, digo, por si esperaban lo contrario. Lo que SI habrá es temas de contenido adulto. Advertido.

**

* * *

**Capítulo tres, al fin.

Abajo me excuso, _nuevamente._

El capítulo va dedicado a la señorita Moonshadow Lilith ^^

Disfruten,

(:

* * *

**3. Atrápala si puedes*  
**

.**  
**

Aquello se sentía bien. No, se sentía estupendo. Las caricias eran suaves y me provocaban cosquillas. Un tanto húmedas. Deliciosas. Iban por mi hombro y terminaban en mi cuello y volvían a empezar su recorrido. El aire enfriaba el camino húmedo que dejaban esos labios sobre mi piel. Placentero. Mi respiración se hizo ruidosa. Los escalofríos se movieron a mi estómago. Me acomodé para sentir mejor aquel contacto. Quien fuera que estuviese haciendo esto lo hacía muy- ¿Quién estaba haciendo esto?

Abrí los ojos y la luz de la mañana cegó mis sensaciones. ¿Estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo? Volteé mi cabeza y el rostro de Edward me sorprendió besando mi hombro.

–¡Hey! –me separé en acto-reflejo y me volteé por completo para enfrentarlo–. ¿Qué estás haciendo? –reclamé aún medio dormida.

–¿No te gusta? –contra preguntó Edward, sonriendo.

–No viniendo de tu parte, pervertido –respondí, arrojándole una almohada sobre el pecho.

–Ouch –dramatizó Edward. Vale decir que aún sonreía.

Suspiré. Me senté en la cama, desperezándome. Revisé la hora en el celular: eran las diez y veinte. Tomé una liga de mi mesa de noche e hice un intento por controlar mi cabello. Edward me observaba atento.

–Nunca pensé que mi mejor amigo fuera también un potencial violador –ironicé, atándome el cabello en una cola de caballo.

–Sólo estaba probando algo.

–Bien, pues si esto es parte de tu tan publicitado método para lograr acostarte conmigo entonces deberías ir pensando en dejar de tener sexo desde ya –dije, desafiándolo.

–¿Tan malo fue?

Lo observé unos segundos sin responder. Ciertamente no había sido malo. De hecho, había sido todo menos malo; bastante placentero a decir verdad. Se había sentido muy bien pero… ¡era Edward por todos los santos! Era Edward, mi mejor amigo, quien me besaba el cuello de esa forma tan provocadora… tan húmeda… Desvié su mirada escondiendo de paso mi naciente sonrisa producto del vívido recuerdo.

–Ya que me despertaste iré a preparar algo de desayuno.

Me levanté y fui hasta el baño. Abrí el grifo del lavamanos y me enjuagué el rostro.

–Sabes que evadir la pregunta es un punto a mi favor, ¿no? –gritó Edward aún desde la cama.

Puse un poco de dentífrico en mi cepillo de dientes –Ganar una batalla no significa ganar la guerra –respondí en un incomprensible español-cepillado de dientes-español.

–Entonces sí te gustó –afirmó Edward luego de varios minutos.

Escupí en el lavabo y enjuagué mi cepillo. Me asomé por la puerta secándome con la toalla –Puede ser –admití a medias con una sonrisa condescendiente, restándole importancia de paso; no iba a hacer de esto la gran cosa–. ¿_Waffles_ y café?

–Tú si que me conoces, Pepper –respondió Edward, acomodándose otra vez en la cama.

–Será mejor que te des una ducha –dije, lanzándole una toalla de baño–. Y que sea de agua fría –agregué con suficiencia; Edward rió, revolviéndose el cabello. Se levantó de la cama, extenuado.

–¿Quieres acompañarme?

Rodé mis ojos –Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra –grité desde el pasillo. Sus risas se perdieron camino a la cocina.

. . .

–¿Quieres cocinar o pedimos algo?

Ya eran pasadas la una de la tarde. Edward y yo estábamos sentados (léase recostados e incluya pies sobre la mesa ratona) en el sillón grande de mi sala de estar. Yo leía El Perfume**(1)** mientras Edward, a mi lado, fingía leer también. No es que fingiera pero siempre hacía lo mismo: se sentaba a mi lado y se ponía a leer de mi libro de turno sin importar la página en la que fuera mi lectura. Terminaba entendiendo todos los libros porque no hacía más que preguntar cada cosa sin dejarme concentrar. Y luego el lindo tenía el descaro de decir que había leído tal o cual novela. Claro, así era muy fácil.

–Con la posibilidad existente de que tenga que cocinar tres meses para ti, prefiero que ordenemos comida –dije, pasando la página.

Edward retiró con cuidado su brazo tras de mi nuca y se levantó del sillón. Fue hasta la cocina donde cogió el teléfono:

–Así que posibilidad existente. Creo que mi batalla ganada esta mañana fue más bien una masacre en el campo –me volteé a verlo; lo bueno de Edward es que entendía con sólo una mirada. Rodó los ojos y retomó el tema–: ¿Algo en especial?

–Comida china, por favor –respondí, regalándole una prominente sonrisa. Puse el marcador en la página ciento veinticinco y dejé el libro sobre la mesa de centro.

–Comida china será entonces –comentó Edward, rendido. Lo cierto es que siempre que ordenábamos comida terminábamos sirviéndonos lo que fuera de mi elección.

Luego de varias porciones de carne mongoliana, cerdo tamarindo, arrollados primavera y un par de galletas de la suerte (en la mía se leía: "Tu buena estrella te acompañará en todas las horas de esta semana"; mientras que a Edward le salió: "Esa persona especial adora ver la luz en tus ojos. Observa bien". Digamos que me burlé de él todo lo que duró el almuerzo) logramos vencer el hambre.

Preferí lavar los platos de inmediato; odiaba cuando la vajilla se juntaba en el lavaplatos. Edward cogió un paño de cocina y comenzó a secar la loza y a guardarla. Siempre me ayudaba con la vajilla. Había veces hasta en las que lavaba. Debo aclarar que se tardaba una eternidad en lavar dos platos y dos vasos pero la intensión es la que contaba, ¿no? Me sequé las manos en el paño y aproveché de ir a recostarme al sillón (llámenlo el mejor panorama de día domingo) justo cuando Edward acababa con los cubiertos.

–¿Vemos una película? –preguntó, tomando asiento junto a mí.

_Ese_ era en verdad el mejor panorama de día domingo: una buena película recostada en el living de mi apartamento; Edward sí que me conocía. ¿Qué podíamos ver? ¿Algo de acción? ¿Comedia? No, no tenía ganas de comedias. Menos algo romántico. De hecho todo lo contrario: terror. Y con terror ya tenía hecha mi elección.

–"Edward, querido, la luz de mi vida –recité, repitiendo aquella tan característica frase de Jack Torrance, el protagonista de The Shining**(2)**. Edward reconoció de inmediato mis palabras; asintió de acuerdo–. No voy a herirte, no me dejaste terminar la oración. Dije, no voy a herirte, sólo voy a aplastarte los sesos. Voy a aplastarte los malditos sesos".

Si había una buena frase en el cine era aquella: ¿"No voy a herirte, sólo voy a aplastarte los malditos sesos"? Sublime.

–Perfecta elección –concedió Edward–. Nada mejor que una dosis de The Shining para una tarde de domingo.

–¿Quién está hablando de The Shining? –comenté, fingiendo no comprenderlo–. En serio voy a aplastar tus malditos sesos –si tan sólo uno pudiese ir por la vida diciendo esas líneas todo sería tan fantástico. Y bien, vale, sería algo tétrico también.

–¿Tú, con tu metro sesenta de estatura? –preguntó Edward, arqueando las cejas y riéndose de mi amenaza.

–Metro sesenta y cuatro –corregí–. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

–No sabía que tenías sentido del humor. Siempre te creí una viejita amargada.

Entrecerré mis ojos a modo de amenaza –Eso te costará caro.

No le di tiempo de reaccionar y me lancé sobre él con mi ataque de cosquillas. Era experta en ello y Edward lo sabía.

–No Pepper, no empieces –se quejó, intentando detenerme. Já, que se burlara ahora de mi estatura–. No te conviene, te lo digo –amenazó entre carcajadas; continué con mi cometido–. Pepper –Edward logró atrapar mis manos por las muñecas e inmovilizar así mi ataque.

Y, obviamente, se vino la venganza cuando Edward se abalanzó sobre mí sin control. Sus dedos iniciaron una tortura en mi estómago que no podía detener, ya fuera porque la fuerza que tenía era superior a la mía y porque, además, la risa no me dejaba hablar.

–Edward, déjame. Ya déjame –me era imposible detenerlo: tenía más fuerza que yo–. No, para, detente. ¡Edward!

–¿Aún-quieres-aplastar-mis-sesos? –Edward estaba sobre mí y ante cada palabra que pronunciaba intensificaba su ataque.

–No, no quiero. ¡No quiero aplastar tus sesos! –grité, rendida. ¡Dios! Si alguien nos oyera. Aún así no se detuvo y las cosquillas comenzaron a hacerme perder el control–. Edward quiero ir al baño –grité entre risotadas–. Me dieron ganas de ir al baño, por favor –rogué. Edward rió ante mis súplicas–. Ya detente, por favor.

Así lo hizo. Poco a poco comencé a regular mi respiración. Él me miraba divertido.

–Parece que tu metro sesenta _y cuatro_ no sirvió de mucho.

Le di un palmetazo en el brazo; no celebraría su triunfo sin sufrir. Edward sólo consiguió reír más ante mi infantil actitud mientras se sobaba el lugar donde mi mano había ido a dar.

–Sólo te advierto que cuides tu espalda –amenacé, acomodando mi ropa. Edward me lanzó un beso; respondí sacándole la lengua–. Bien, vemos The Shining y luego te vas, ¿vale? –me acomodé también en el sillón.

–Yo también te quiero, querida –ironizó–. ¿Puedo saber por qué me echas tan educadamente?

–Porque a eso de las ocho llega mi amante y sería raro que estuvieses aquí cuando él viniera.

–Oh, tu amante. ¿Y qué, se ven a escondidas? –preguntó, siguiéndome el juego.

–Así es, a escondidas de su mujer. Tenemos un trato: él viene los martes, jueves y domingos a eso de las ocho de la noche y tenemos sexo desenfrenado en el sillón –comenté indiferente buscando el control remoto–. En este sillón, de hecho.

–Sexy –Edward hizo un gesto un tanto sugestivo; bien, hasta ahí llegó la broma.

–Tengo que trabajar, ridículo. Hay unos escritos que quiero adelantar y así mañana no me quedo hasta tan tarde en la oficina. O eso espero.

Llevaba un par de meses trabajando en una editorial. Mi trabajo consistía en revisar la ortografía de todos los manuscritos que llegaban luego de que pasaran por las manos del editor. Debía leer cientos y cientos de páginas al día, pero bien, era lo que me gustaba así que no podía quejarme.

–¿De nuevo con mucho trabajo?

–Soy la nueva, se supone que debo tener mucho trabajo –como dije, recién llevaba dos meses en la editorial y aún era la integrante más nueva: obviamente me explotarían.

–Lástima. Bueno pero antes de que tengas que sumergirte en tus tediosas lecturas.

–No son tediosas-

–En tus tediosas lecturas –continuó Edward, haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario–, disfrutaremos de unas heladas cervezas y un poco de Kubrick –se levantó y fue hasta el refrigerador. Rebuscó en el interior–: Oh, oh, tenemos un problema.

–¿Qué?

–No quedan cervezas –saqué cuentas. Cierto, me había tomado la última hacía un par de días y no había tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado.

Recordé aquel episodio de Los Simpsons parodiando justamente a The Shining –"Sin televisión y sin cerveza Bella pierde la cabeza"**(3)** –comenté, riendo de mi propio chiste.

Edward también rió. Fue hasta donde mí y tiró de mi mano –Ya cállate Homero Simpson y levántate. Iremos por cervezas.

–Y yo que ya me había acomodado en mi sillón –me quejé, dejándome llevar.

. . .

–Cerveza –Edward sacó dos _six pack _de Heineken**(4)** del _cooler_ de cervezas y los puso en nuestro carro del supermercado–. Con eso estamos, creo. ¿Algo más?

–¿Me vas a decir que tus compras se reducen a doce latas de cerveza individuales? –Edward lo meditó unos segundos y luego asintió. Lo observé irónica–. Ya me hiciste venir hasta el supermercado, ahora tendrás que acompañarme haciendo las compras.

–Bien, sólo que no se que hay que comprar.

Rodé los ojos –Tú sólo preocúpate de llevar el carrito –no les dije yo que este hombre a veces podía ser un niño. Hay veces en las que no entiendo como sobrevive solo.

Íbamos por el pasillo 16 (conservas y aderezos) cuando Edward me sorprendió con una pregunta que nunca me había planteado pero que tenía bastante de cierto en su afirmación:

–Sácame de una duda Pepper, ¿por qué tú y yo no vivimos juntos? Es decir, hacemos todo juntos: desayunar, almorzar, cenar, suelo pasar por ti después del trabajo… –enumeró–. Ahora estamos haciendo las compras juntos. Si yo no estoy en tu casa, tú estás en la mía. Lo más bien que podríamos vivir sólo en un apartamento y ahorrarnos un alquiler completo.

Me quedé inmóvil con una lata de conservas en la mano, pensando. Edward tenía mucha razón. Ahora que lo analizaba tras sus palabras, ¡Dios!, hacíamos prácticamente todo juntos. _Todo._

–Tienes toda la razón –le concedí, echando dos latas de duraznos al carro–. Deberíamos vivir juntos.

–¿Entonces?

Lo medité un momento –Deberíamos pero no lo haremos, ¿sabes por qué no lo hacemos? –seguimos caminando hasta el pasillo contiguo–. Porque después de desayunar, almorzar o cenar juntos, de volver del trabajo juntos, de hacer las compras, ver películas, después de todo eso que has dicho, el llegar a mi casa y estar sola es un alivio. El que vivamos separados sirve para que pueda descansar de ti.

Edward se detuvo en medio del pasillo (entre aceites, fideos y salsas) –¿Descansar de mí?

Me volteé hacia él con una botella de aceite en la mano –Y tú de mí. ¿Sabes por qué nuestra relación funciona? –Edward negó, confundido–. Porque contamos con ese tiempo estando separados. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no es mucho pero ciertamente no necesitamos mucho. Somos amigos así que nos aguantamos prácticamente todo pero hay un punto en que necesitamos estar solos y así poder mantener nuestra relación de forma saludable –el ceño de Edward se pronunció–. Tiempo para cada uno, casi como las parejas. Para eso sirve el que vivamos en departamentos distintos, ¿entiendes?

Puse el aceite en el carro y seguí caminando. No esperaba que Edward comprendiera lo que decía de inmediato. Si así fuera nos quedaríamos en el supermercado hasta el día del juicio. Varios segundos después oí como Edward exageraba un silbido y volvía a seguirme con el carrito.

–Ustedes las mujeres sí que piensan en exceso. Yo pensaba que nuestra relación funcionaba porque tú me tenías infinita paciencia y punto.

Me volví de inmediato –¿Por qué no hay nadie justamente cuando dices esas cosas?

–Puedo ser infantil y claramente no entiendo mucho de toda tu filosofía, Pepper, pero no soy un idiota –comentó, regalándome una radiante sonrisa cargada de falsa inocencia–. No voy a decir esas cosas cuando haya más gente así puedo negarlo cuando quieras.

En eso podía estar de acuerdo, yo en su caso actuaría igual –Te voy a conceder la razón en lo último, la mayoría de las veces nuestra relación funciona porque yo te tengo infinita paciencia.

–¿Viste? Entonces, si me tienes toda la paciencia del mundo no entiendo porqué no podemos vivir juntos y ahorrarnos un alquiler. Prácticamente vivimos juntos y- adoro como cocinas estos –comentó de repente, echando un paquete de ravioles al carro–, y ante cualquier cosa nueva tú me aguantarías –finalizó.

No se porqué nunca se nos había ocurrido la idea de vivir juntos. Nos habíamos conocido al iniciar la universidad y luego cada uno se buscó un lugar para vivir. Nunca se nos pasó la idea por la cabeza, ¿por qué cambiar justamente ahora? Además, estaba segura que gran parte del secreto de nuestra casi-perfecta relación radicaba en eso, en aquel mínimo (pero del todo necesario) tiempo separados. No le insistiría a Edward, él creía que era por mí. ¿Para que molestarme en hacerle ver lo contrario?

–Si así fuera, ¿qué harías con todas tus amiguitas que llevas a casa? ¿Las cogerías mientras yo estoy en el dormitorio de al lado? –pregunté, recordándole aquel "pequeño" problema.

–Bueno, nos iríamos a su apartamento.

–No te creo, nunca aceptas ir a otro lado, menos a su apartamento, no te gusta salir de tu zona segura –que no me viniera con mentiras. Edward tenía mil códigos cuando se trataba de acostarse con alguien. Uno de esos incluía hacerlo preferentemente en su apartamento.

–Bien, entonces tendría que follar en silencio –se defendió mientras doblábamos hacia el pasillo veinte, de pan integral y masas.

Una anciana mujer se nos quedó mirando cuando escuchó a Edward decir "follar". Nos dio una mirada recriminadora y se marchó indignada. Escuchamos algo de "no hay respeto" y "jóvenes de hoy en día" antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo.

–¿Viste? Asustaste a la pobre mujer.

–Nunca me habían regañado en un supermercado –comentó Edward medio _shockeado_ en voz baja mientras veíamos a la ancianita perderse en el fondo del pasillo (había volteado un par de veces y seguía dándonos "esa" mirada). Nos miramos un segundo con Edward, aún sorprendidos. Luego ambos soltamos una risotada ahogada.

Cuando logramos reponernos de nuestro ataque de risa, pudimos proseguir con las compras. Nos dirigimos al pasillo de frutas y verduras.

–Bien, sobre lo anterior –comenté, retomando el tema que conversábamos antes de que la anciana anti-folladores nos interrumpiera–: esa es otra razón de porqué es necesario que vivamos en distinto lugar, yo no estoy dispuesta a aguantar los gritos de todas tus chicas. No estoy para esas cosas.

–¿Y qué hay de tus gritos?

No es que me avergonzara ni mucho menos (hacía rato le había perdido la vergüenza a hablar de ciertos temas con Edward; es decir, podía decir "follar" en un supermercado, o sea) pero que Edward hablara tan directamente de mis relaciones sexuales me hizo enrojecer. Fue un acto-reflejo de mis mejillas. Aclaro: yo no tenía vergüenza –Mis gritos… pues yo… no grito como tus escandalosas amiguitas –me defendí.

–Además que tus gritos no son muy recurrentes, ¿no? Digo, algo así como cada tres meses… –se mofó haciéndose el inocente.

Continuó avanzando por el pasillo. Yo en cambio me quedé detenida en medio justo al lado de los tomates –¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Edward dio una vuelta en U y quedó frente a mí –A que aún sigo con la duda de que significa que no te sorprenda en lo más mínimo el no tener relaciones durante tres meses.

–Creo que además de infantil sí eres un poco idiota –me volteé a tomar una bolsa del dispensador–. Es simple. El que considere que no tener sexo durante tres meses no es tan terrible significa que he estado tres meses sin sexo y, créeme, no me he muerto ni mucho menos, tampoco me he oxidado si eso crees.

–¿Llevas tres meses sin sexo? –insistió, echando un par de tomates maduros a la bolsa.

–No voy-

–Vamos, tú me dices y yo te digo –agregó viéndome a los ojos. ¡Demonios! Edward siempre hacía lo mismo cuando quería conseguir algo: apelaba a su tan acostumbrada "miradita"–. Yo lo hice… antenoche. Tu turno –claro, como si él realmente necesitara sacar cuentas de cuando había cogido por ultima vez.

–No se, cerca de un mes.

–Vamos, lo sabes con certeza –tomó la bolsa de tomates y la llevó hasta la balanza–. Una mujer sabe cuando fue la última vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales –aseveró, poniendo la bolsa de tomates junto a las demás compras.

Saqué cuentas –Van a ser seis semanas.

Agradecí que Edward no hiciera un escándalo de eso. Sorprendentemente suprimió las burlas que estaba segura debían ser muchas en su cabeza –Y eso porque…

–Porque… no se, he estado demasiado enfocada en el trabajo… no lo se. Simplemente no se ha dado.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¡Dios, eran seis semanas! Y no es que me fuera a morir ni nada, había logrado sobrevivir más tiempo sin sexo, pero, ¡wow!, como volaban los días. ¿Seis semanas ya desde que lo había hecho con ese tipo del trabajo…?

–Tu asunto de seis semanas podríamos arreglarlo de inmediato. Al volver al apartamento... –sugirió Edward con una coqueta sonrisa.

–¿Y por qué no aquí mismo en el supermercado? –lo desafié, siguiéndole el juego.

–Y después la anciana esa nos descubre y, olvídalo, logrará meternos en la cárcel, estoy seguro. Si por hablar de sexo nos hizo la cruz imagínate nos descubre en ello –reí ante tal panorama. Seguí mi camino imaginándome detenida por escándalo público–. Hey Pepper, sobre eso mismo –dijo Edward de repente–, ¿qué fue eso que dijiste en la mañana de que no estarías conmigo ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la tierra?

Estaba escogiendo si llevar Pringles de Queso Cheddar o Pizza-Licious**(5)** –Eres como mi hermano, no calificas aunque fueras el último hombre vivo –dejé las de Queso Cheddar en el estante.

–Soy _como_ tu hermano, pero no lo soy –me corrigió Edward, echando también al carrito las Pringles de Queso. Me observó por varios minutos.

–Bien, si fueras el último… tal vez lo pensaría –seguí avanzando por el pasillo de _snaks. _Mejor salía rápido de ahí o si no terminaría comprando más chatarra.

–Hey Pepper, ¿salimos mañana?

–No creo que pueda, estoy segura que mañana me traeré más trabajo de la oficina.

–¿El martes? –insistió Edward, tomando una botella de vino tinto y sumándola a las compras.

–Claro, el martes –respondí, sacando la botella y devolviéndola a su estante.

Cuando llegamos a la caja, sorpresa, la botella había regresado al carro sin darme cuenta. Edward recurrió simplemente a una de sus miradas. Intenté mantenerme firme. Suspiré finalmente y se la terminé entregando a la cajera quien esperaba por mi decisión.

–La compartiremos, cariño –susurró Edward en mi oído, dándome luego un beso en la mejilla. Agarró las bolsas de las compras y caminó hacia la salida.

Cuando fui a recibir la boleta y mi cambio noté que la cajera me observaba con cara de idiota:

–Somos… somos sólo amigos –aclaré por las dudas, indicándole a Edward.

La cajera se encogió de hombros y frunció los labios como diciendo "si tú lo dices". Bien, tal vez pareciera lo contrario pero Edward y yo éramos sólo amigos. _Sólo_ amigos. Aunque, lo admito, la mayor parte del tiempo no lo pareciéramos.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Atrápame si puedes" (Catch Me If You Can, 2002) de Steven Spielberg.

**(1) **El Perfume es una novela del escritor alemán Patrick Süskind. Había olvidado ponerla en mi perfil pero califica dentro de mis libros favoritos. Es altamente recomendable. Y altamente adictivo.

**(2)** The Shining o "El Resplandor" (1980) es un filme de terror del señor Stanley Kubrick; un clásico del cine. Su protagonista, Jack Torrance, dice en una parte de la película las líneas que recita Bella. Y tal como dice Bella, esas sí que son líneas que valdría la pena decir. No les cuento más, si no la han visto, háganlo. Pero la versión de Kubrick protagonizada por Jack Nicholson. En mi opinión, es la que vale la pena. Es una obra maestra.

**(3) **En un especial de La Casita del Horror de Los Simpsons (Treehouse of horror V, temporada 6, episodio 6) se parodia, justamente, a The Shining. Homero dice la frase que repite Bella.

**(4) **Heineken es una marca de cerveza. _Six Pack_ son esos paquetes donde vienen seis latas.

**(5) **Pringles son una marca de _snaks; _papas fritas en tarro. Queso Cheddar y Pizza-Licious son algunos de sus sabores.

Bien. Han pasado bastantes más días de los que tenía contemplados para actualizar. Me fui de vacaciones entremedio y prometí subir a mi regreso. Cosa que claramente no hice. Chicas, lo lamento. Este ha sido el capítulo más difícil que he escrito de mis fics y por eso he tardado pero tengo mis razones, o eso creo. Si bien tenía el comienzo listo cuando subí el capítulo anterior, les cuento que tuve que, literalemnte, enviarlo a la papelera de reciclaje. No lo que ya tenía escrito pero sí lo que avancé después. No había manera de que me gustara, hasta yo me aburría al releerlo y no tenía sentido con el resto de la historia. Luego vacaciones y, bien, a lo que realmente quería ir. Chicas, he estado un tanto extraña el último tiempo. No se realmente lo que me ocurre pero algo me ocurre y, bien, me atrevo a comentárselos porque me imagino que cosas así no deben pasarme sólo a mí; no creo ser tan especial. Bueno, simplemente ando rara, extraña como dije: quiero hacer nada, partiendo por eso. Nada me motiva y me pongo a pensar en exceso. Me he cuestionado todo (en serio _todo_) y la mayoría de las veces termino con una tristeza tremenda. Son los momentos en que odio tener sentimientos y en los que mataría por dejar de pensar un instante. No crean que es a cada rato, me baja por instantes. Y bueno, dentro de eso no he estado con ganas de escribir. Sentía que debía hacerlo, se los había prometido, pero sin ideas y obligándome ha hacerlo nada bueno salía; terminaba siendo peor. Luego de borrar mil veces mis lamentables intentos, logré dar al fin con este capítulo. No quería subir algo que no les agradara y menos subir algo que no me convenciera. Pero por suerte, ya tengo el fic estructurado. Como les digo (y disculpen ser tan reiterativa) ese ánimo que me agarra viene a ratos, así que seguiré escribiendo tal como les prometí. No me tomaré pausas ni nada, no las necesito. Pero que entiendan que si llego a tardar más de la cuenta es justamente por eso. Intentaré subir con regularidad como siempre lo hecho (o como intento hacerlo xD). El fic me gusta y me motiva mucho, pero a veces el estado anímico gana y no se puede hacer mucho. Les agradezco se tomen el tiempo de leer mi justificación.

Ahora con respecto al capítulo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me parece importante lo que ocurre en él. Hay varios detalles a tomar en cuenta, partiendo por el hecho de que Edward no podrá simplemente lanzarse sobre Bella con besos tentadores, la chica sabe defenderse de ello. Además, para el final quedaron en una salida que repentinamente Edward pidió. Bella lo ve muy natural, hay que esperar si Edward se trae algo entre manos. Espero comentarios. Háganme saber si valió la pena la espera o si falto algo más. Ya saben que todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos :D

Ahora voy con sus respuestas (que han tenido que esperar un montón): **Millaray **(la apuesta fue expuesta. ¿Apuestas por alguno en especial? Otra chica también me comentó que el fic le recordó a aquella película así que me la bajé y la miré, y es cierto, es bastante parecida la relación que tienen estos dos. Natural Born Killers es increíble. Cariños :D), **Ally Grigori **(me inclinaré por Ally (aunque tu nombre es muy lindo). Es cierto, yo también creo que la apuesta es más para que abran los ojos, porque química ya hay muchas, ¿o no? De nada querida :D), **DhampireCry **(jaja, es cierto, posiblemente sea uno de los santos de los sexys, ¿por qué no? Luego de leer tu review de inmediato cambié el género del fic: suelo poner romance y ya. Luego dije, tiene razón, si bien yo no busco la carcajada fácil, el fic tiene tono cómico-algo sarcástico, lo que es también un tipo de comedia, así que muchas gracias por tu consejo chica. Y sobre encontrar una pellirroja bajo mi cama, lo tendré presente, no quiero provocar a nadie xD. Eso sí, lo que no me moletaría para nada sería encontrar un pelirrojO bajo mi cama. Todo lo contrario, bienvenido sea :D), **vampinessie **(yo también apuesto, no se porqué, a Edward. ¿Será porque lo escribo? xD No, pero en serio, creo que va a terminar siendo un trabajop difícil resistirse a los encantos de Edward. Saludos :D), **lani'sworld **(me alegro te gustara linda, y yo también estoy adorando escribir a este par. Creo que me dará mucha tristeza cuando me toque hacerlos sufrir :/ Te dejo cariños y espero tú estés muy bien), **NightOfTheHunter **(¡gracias! Yo feliz de pertenecer a tal clan. Ayer mismo vi Due Date y está tan guapo xD Es adictiva esa sensación de poder de Bells sobre Edward, ¿seguirá siendo así? Esa es la cuestión. Gracias linda, espero este cap. haya estado a la altura después de toda mi guerra interna), **Scarlett Sugarplum Fairy **(gracias, con tu comentario sólo me confirmas que por lo menos esos dos primeros capítulos estuvieron bien. Quería a una Bella segura y quería un Edward imperfecto (aunque eso no quite la patosidad de ella y la seducción de él). Y la apuesta, Bells tenía que estar consciente de que Edward estaba apostando sobre ella, ya fuera con ella misma o alguien más, o si no como amigo dejaba mucho que desear, ¿o no? En este cap. queda más expuesta la seguridad de nuestra Bells. Espero te gustara :D), **Diana Prenze **(Bells y Edward son los únicos que no se dan cuenta que están metiéndose, como dicen popularmente, en las patas de los caballos. Algo va a cambiar entre ellos, ya sea para bien o para mal pero una apuesta sobre sexo no pasará sin inconvenientes. Intentó besitos húmedos y no sirvió. Punto para Bells, creo xD Nos leemos :D), **Nenni14 **(gracias linda :$ Soy una fiel creyente de que a escribir se aprende si se tiene las ganas. Si te gusta y crees que yo podría hacer algo por ti, no dudes en decírmelo. Si puedo ayudarte, lo haré. Mándame un Inbox si deseas :D),** Kathfan **(Kathy, vi la peli que me dijiste y es cierto, hay varias similitudes con mi fic (aunque el señor Dempsey no me gusta para nada. No calza para mí con el papel de galán) Por otro lado la de Kutcher y Portman me tiene intrigada. Tal vez me robe algunas ideas de ahí xD Agradezco tus comentarios, me alegro se haya leído natural, me preocupaba eso. Sería interesante que perdiera Bells, sí... quizás, ¿por qué no? ¿Cómo va tu trabajo con el fic? Ya sabes, cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarme :D), **AndreaEcheverri **(jaja, eres una linda, ya te lo había dicho, creo xD Nunca te pillo conectada y cuando lo estás apareces de No Disponible. ¿Puedo hablarte o estás ocupada? Me da no se qué molestarte. Bueno, tú me dices. Gracias por tu review linda, hablamos pronto :D A todo esto, inicia la demanda, es el colmo que se haya perdido xD Yo creo que se lo robaron del correo ^^), **AleCullen10 **(gracias linda, espero te haya gustado la actualización :D), **valitastar** (Edward ya empezó. Esperemos que más traerá. Estoy segura sorprenderá a muchos :D Cariños), **yasmin-cullen **(gracias linda, nos leemos :D), **dreamingwithcolors **(ay, soy la primera en dedicarte algo :$ Es cierto, Bells y Edward son unos malditos viciosos y como con cualquier cosa, el exceso siempre es malo. No te preocupes linda, se que me lees y eso ya me alegra un montón. A todos nos pasa eso de las contrseñas, por lo mismo opté por tener un correo con una contraseña y para el resto de foros y páginas donde me registro uso el mismo usuario y la misma contraseña, poco seguro pero de otra manera mi cabeza no aguanta. Cariños :D), **BeatrixCullen **(Kill Bill es una estupenda película. Está tan bien hecha. Y la novia es pedazo de personaje :D Hay más votos a favor de Edward. Yo también me inclino por él pero no le digas a nadie ^^), **Moonshadow Lilith **(chica, eres un amor, muchas gracias por la imagen. La adoré, y más adoré que de la nada vienes y me dejas un regalo ^^ Todas aquí son tan lindas conmigo ^^ Como siempre digo, la única manera que tengo de agradecer es actualizar. Querida, este capítulo va dedicado especialmente a ti. Muchas gracias. Pásate por mi perfil, dejé un link a tu imagen para que todas la vean :D), **Juju **(¡gracias! :D), **BeccaTauro **(no te preocupes linda, entiendo que no tengas tiempo. Espero ande todo bien en la U :D Esas frases son las que siempre espero rescaten. Va mucho entredicho xD Gracias por pasarte. Nos leemos, cariños), **Valee **(otro voto a favor de Edward xD Gracias, nos leemos :D), **ElizabethCullen 21 **(aquí el tercer capítulo. Ojalá hayas disfrutado. Besos :D), **Angie Black **(me alegro te guste, y mis menciones al séptimo arte también. Este fic será más cine. Por Carretera fue más música xD No te preocupes, con que me dejaras tus cariños soy feliz :D) y **lkdv **(¿van a perder ambos? Yo creo que sí van a perder cosas, pero van a ganar otras, ¿o no? Espero hayas disfrutado este 3er cap. Cariños :D).

A las chicas que me suman a Favoritos y Alertas de historia y autor :D vale9315, danibellacs, AleCullen10, Elle Soleil, emmalup, yasmin-cullen, cris-dadelos, D-Paola, funnyhair (que buen nick), Moonshadow Lilith, xikita, alicia-cuny 2010, ElizabethCullen 21, kataloveyou4e051209, tatis18, dreamingwithcolors (¡lo lograste! xD); ale-cullen4, elizabeth1485, EstrellaMorada, Jigoku No Kokoro, tatitha, Scarlett Sugarplum Fairy, darkny, themis78, tlebd, tulgarita, Rose14xD, Aangie Black, lkdv; Kathfan, VictoriaDollanganger, Luna Cullen Masen, MiriCullen :D, Petty Masen; y msteppa. Muchas gracias lindas :D

Una última cosa. Les cuento un secreto. Como mencioné más arriba, ya logré armar la estructura del fic, ya saben, los episodios que vivirán Bells y Edward en la historia. Bueno, sospecho que será necesario que existan algunos capítulos desde el punto de vista de nuestro querido protagonista. Así es, para este fic me arriesgaré escribir desde la perspectiva de Edward. Hay que saber también que está pasando por su cabeza a causa de todo esto. Ya estoy esperando que lleguen esos capítulos, será un gran desafío ponerme en los pantalones y en la mente de un hombre xD

Chicas, agradezco una vez más la inmensa paciencia que me tienen. Gracias, además, por ser tan lindas conmigo. En serio, he conocido personitas realmente encantadoras que me tratan muy bien y me hacen muy feliz :D

Eso. Vuelvo pronto (o eso espero :D).

Les dejo un abrazo enorme, y muchos Skittles de colores (menos los amarillos xD).

(:


	4. 51 primeras citas

Nota: ya sabemos, los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía :D

SUMMARY: "–Entonces, si logro que Bella se acueste conmigo ella tendrá que..." Edward y yo tenemos la maldita costumbre de apostar por todo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que esta vez la situación se iría de las manos? Una apuesta. Un ganador. Miles de consecuencias. B&E

ADVIERTO: **NO **será un fic lemmon. No estoy interesada para nada. Si es necesario, las situaciones serán tratadas como lime, de forma totalmente sutil, digo, por si esperaban lo contrario. Lo que SI habrá es temas de contenido adulto. Advertido.

* * *

Cuarto capítulo después de una intensa pausa.

¡Disfrútenlo!

(:

* * *

**4. 51 primeras citas***

.**  
**

Les resumo un poco dónde estábamos y en qué estábamos. ¿Recuerdan que Edward me había invitado a salir cuando andábamos de compras por el supermercado, el domingo pasado? Bien, resulta que el chico hablaba en serio y hoy, martes, cuando llegaba de mi trabajo, cansada y ojerosa, apareció en mi apartamento cobrándome la palabra. No tuve más opción que darme una ducha y salir junto a él. Escogimos otra vez "Wolf Pack"; el pub había resultado de todo nuestro agrado.

La noche estaba yendo estupendamente: Edward se estaba comportando muy atento conmigo y no había caído bajo el encanto de ninguna sonrisita con piernas largas que se cruzara, coqueteándole con descaro. Ese día no era la _partner _de compañía mientras Edward encontraba un tercero con quien poder marcharse; había resultado una cita sólo de dos y eso me estaba gustando mucho. Ahora mismo, luego de un par de cervezas y una Cuba Libre cada uno, nos encontrábamos sentados en unos sillones tipo _lounge_ riéndonos del chico que bailaba gracioso en la pista de baile.

Y en ese momento Edward se puso de pie, sorprendiéndome.

–Ven –dijo, tomando mi mano–, vamos a bailar.

–_Nooo,_ no quiero bailar. Además sabes que lo hago pésimo.

–No lo haces pésimo. Ven, vamos, quiero bailar contigo –insistió.

Me dejé arrastrar hasta la pista de baile. En el lugar Edward tomó el mando: cogió mis manos y comenzó a guiarme mientras una pieza de salsa sonaba en el lugar. No era algo que esperase pero se sintió bien dar vueltas por la pista y jugar a hacer algunas piruetas (hablamos de piruetas simples) guiada por Edward. Yo no dejaba de reír con cada vuelta que me hacía dar, y él no dejaba de reír producto de mis carcajadas. Gracias a Dios la música terminó y al fin pude respirar (si no se acababa luego, caía ahí mismo muerta de cansancio).

–¿Viste que puedes bailar?

–Eso fue divertido –respondí, aferrada a los brazos de Edward intentando recuperar el aliento: habían sido demasiadas vueltas y carcajadas para tan poco entrenamiento–. Aunque un poco cansador.

Edward sonrió. En ese preciso momento una canción, bastante más lenta, comenzó a sonar. Todas las parejas a mi alrededor acortaron las distancias de inmediato y, para mi sorpresa, Edward hizo lo mismo conmigo.

–Perfecto, una melodía lenta, así recuperas el aliento –dijo, tomando mis manos y enredándolas por detrás de su cuello; puso sus manos sobre mis caderas y acercó nuestros cuerpos eliminando cualquier resquicio de distancia que antes había existido. ¡Wow!, eso fue inesperado.

El ambiente a nuestro alrededor destellaba romanticismo lo cual era bastante extraño sobretodo porque yo bailaba abrazada a Edward, una escena que podía tener de todo menos romanticismo. Y aún así, era extraña la sensación. Me dejé llevar y comencé a mecerme al ritmo de la música, y al ritmo de Edward, por supuesto.

–Luces muy guapa esta noche, Bells –susurró Edward muy cerca de mi oído.

–Gracias –respondí, siguiéndole el juego. Me abracé más a él y apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Se sentía rico estar así.

–Me quedaría así toda la noche, junto a ti –volvió a susurrar en mi oído. Los dedos de Edward comenzaron a acariciar la piel que quedaba libre entre mi pantalón y mi polera…

Esperen, esperen, esperen. Un alto aquí: ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿"Me quedaría así toda la noche, junto a ti"? ¿Acaso Edward se estaba haciendo el lindo conmigo? Wow, digo, esa técnica era nueva conmigo. Sus manos siguieron moviéndose con cautela, pero sin detenerse, sobre mi cadera; cierto, esta técnica era nueva conmigo pero _no_ era nueva para mí.

–Edward –susurré, separándome unos centímetros de él y dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad–, ¿en serio?

–¿Qué? –sólo tuve que enarcar mis cejas para insistir en mi punto. Edward y yo nos observamos por varios segundos hasta que…–. ¡Mierda! –se quejó, soltando mis caderas y tomando distancia de mi cuerpo.

–¿En serio creíste que iba a caer en eso? Edward, te he visto hacer esta técnica unas cincuenta veces. Es como si yo hubiese estado en el pellejo de esas cincuenta chicas a quienes intentaste conquistar antes. Es absurdo si pensaste que ibas a lograr algo con eso.

–Está bien, está bien –comentó con tono de fastidio.

Lo observé un minuto. ¡Dios! Había veces en las que intentar lidiar con Edward era como intentar lidiar con un niño; como si nunca hubiese madurado… Acaso, ¿había madurado?

–Ven, vamos –dije, tomé su mano y lo llevé de regreso a los sillones tipo _lounge. _Edward se sentó a mi lado, se cruzó de brazos y no dijo palabra alguna. ¿Dónde había quedado el "me quedaría así toda la noche"?

–Edward –lo llamé.

–¿Mmm? –respondió sin verme.

–¿Mmm? ¿Qué es "mmm"? Hey, mírame. Vamos Edward, sabes que quieres hacerlo. Mírame, mírame, mírame, mírame –repetí insistente–. O tendré que volver a recurrir a las cosquillas y esta vez no podrás contra mí.

Al fin Edward volteó su mirada –Eres mi mejor amiga, Pepper, pero hay veces que no sabes como te odio.

–Lo sé, créeme –respondí con una sonrisa radiante–. Pero ya, no te enojes –Edward no cedió–. El resto de las chicas no conoce tus técnicas, y el que no hayan funcionado conmigo no quiere decir que hayas perdido tu encanto –me acerqué más a él y le susurré al oído de forma cómplice–. Te aseguro que si vas con esa, la del vestido plateado, o aquella rubia de allá, todo resultará, si eres un hombre encantador y muy guapo por no decir más –los labios de Edward aflojaron una sonrisa; más simple que tratar con un niño, diría yo–. Viste, el problema no eres tú sino nuestra relación. Tú y yo nos conocemos en exceso y eso ya me tiene preparada para todo. Ya sabes, tengo mi propio escudo ante las tretas románticas de Cullen –mi propia sonrisa apareció en escena.

Edward giró su cabeza al oír mi último comentario y nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente, separados por una mínima distancia –Si te hubiese besado no estarías diciendo eso.

Arqueé una de mis cejas, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor de mi amigo –No te cansas, ¿eh?

–Pero es cierto –se defendió, echándose para atrás–, porque ya, tienes razón, sabes cuales son mis movimientos y estás preparada para eso, tienes tu vacuna o que se yo, o tu parche anti-Cullen como quieras llamarlo, pero con un beso todo es distinto. Siempre –sentenció.

¿Con un beso todo es distinto? ¡Patrañas! Esto no era más de la filosofía barata de Edward en relación al amor, cosa de la cual, estaba claro, mi amigo no tenía la menor idea.

–Lindo, adoro como aún guardas esperanzas. Perdí la cuenta ya de las veces que te dije que no te iba a resultar, y un beso no hará mayor diferencia.

–¿Crees que no?

–Me consta que no.

–Entonces déjame besarte –habló; su voz no denotaba en absoluto los típicos tics de Edward a la hora de intentar hacerse el galán–. Un beso y verás que tengo razón –propuso.

–¿Y dejarte el paso libre para que puedas ganar la apuesta? –aceptar darle un beso era, tal vez, abrir alguna ventana, por muy pequeña que fuera, en los planes de Edward para lograr su cometido.

–Dijiste que no haría mayor diferencia, así que no veo problema en que aceptes.

Es cierto, yo había dicho eso –No la hará, estoy segura, pero no voy a acceder a que me beses como si nada. No –me negué.

–A no ser que tengas miedo y sí creas que algo pueda pasar. Que algo pueda cambiar…

–¿Cambiar entre nosotros? –no pude ocultar mi reacción al oír tal barbaridad.

–O en ti.

¿¡Perdón! –No lo creo.

–Si tú lo dices… –típico de Edward.

–No seas condescendiente –me quejé; sabía a qué estaba jugando y no caería en su trampa.

–No estoy siéndolo. Dijiste que no y es no.

–Se lo que estás haciendo. No soy idiota –insistí, exaltándome.

–Bella, tranquila, ya entendí. No fue y listo. Dejémoslo y ya-

¿Qué algo podía cambiar en mí? ¿Realmente había dicho eso? ¡Era absurdo! Y más encima me salía con su psicología inversa del todo barata. ¿Besarlo? Me daba lo mismo besarlo, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo entre nosotros; y más lejano que cambiara algo en mí. Me negaba a hacerlo porque bueno, era un beso al fin y al cabo y un beso es un beso, y un beso, bueno… es un beso, ¿no se si me entienden? Claro, y ahí insistía con su psicología inversa: "¡Ay! No Bella, no fue y listo. Dejémoslo y ya" con esa sonrisita condescendiente y su tonito que buscaba sonar tan maduro, como si me hubiese olvidado que hace cinco minutos atrás había hecho un escándalo de proporciones porque su tan re-usada técnica conquista-chicas no había funcionado conmigo. ¡Qué sarta de estupideces! ¿Quería un beso? Si tanto deseaba un beso le daría su beso. Total. Era un beso y punto, ¿qué tanto drama?

–… ¿Quieres que vaya por-?

Literalmente, me comí las palabras de Edward con mis labios. No alcanzó a existir ni un flechazo de segundo desde el instante en que mis manos agarraron su rostro hasta que estampé mis labios contra los suyos. Si bien sólo mis manos (y labios, no olviden ese pequeño detalle) tenían contacto con su piel (muy cálida, por lo demás), pude sentir a través de mis dedos cómo todo su cuerpo reaccionó a mi tan sorpresiva entrada. Fueron unos segundos en los que se mantuvo en tensión y su cuerpo se puso rígido como si hubiese perdido todo el aliento en un sólo soplo; más bien como si yo misma se lo hubiese robado de un sólo asalto. Sólo pude sentirlo, digo, porque mis ojos se habían cerrado supongo que al igual que los suyos. Ojos cerrados que, inevitablemente, te permitían sentir más.

Bien… tal como dije, aquella tensión en su cuerpo sólo duró unos segundos porque, de un momento a otro, Edward ya había llevado su mano derecha hasta mi mejilla profundizando el contacto lo que hacía que el beso a esas alturas… Pues el beso que estábamos dándonos tenía todo el derecho de llamarse así con todas sus letras desde la b hasta la o. Y en mayúscula (y negrita y cursiva) si acaso quería resaltarlo. Los labios de Edward junto a los míos habían entrado en una especie de batalla por quien se imponía: una caricia la ganaba él, la siguiente era victoria mía. Sólo nuestros labios, y todo lo que labios implicara (más mis manos en su rostro y sus dedos en mi mejilla), lucharon en tan épica batalla hasta el momento en que decidí levantar bandera blanca y separarme en busca de aire que, de seguro, Edward me había robado en venganza a mi primer asalto a su vulnerable estampa.

–¡Wow! –fue lo primero que oí al momento de separarnos. Edward me observaba con ojos desorbitados y expresión de "¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi mejor amiga?".

Recuperar el aliento robado fue lo primero; restregarle en su rostro lo segundo inmediato –¿Ves? Nada. Y no tuve miedo –remarqué con burla.

–Eso seguro –fueron sus palabras; claramente aún no se recuperaba del impacto–. Sí que me sorprendiste, Pepper.

–A veces sorprendo a la gente –sonreí con sorna. Edward me observó un instante y luego me siguió con la sonrisa (aunque tras de ella la expresión de _shock_ aún no se borraba). Como dijo nada, continué–: Y bien, ¿qué piensas de mi beso?

–Pienso que… estuvo muy bien.

Muy bien, había dicho. Era un buen comienzo, ¿no? No es que pensara que aquel iba a ser el primer beso de muchos. No, claro que no, era sólo una forma de decir.

–¿Así que muy bien?

–Más que bien, a decir verdad –Edward no dejaba de verme con una expresión _muy_ extraña–. Besas muy-muy bien, Bells.

–Me lo dicen a menudo –bromeé, creyendo que él también lo hacía.

–No, pero en serio, me sorprendiste. Fue un beso… –las palabras de Edward se perdieron en el aire y su mirada quedó a medio camino de lo que fuera que estaba viendo en mí.

–¿Edward?

–Intenso. Sí, intenso. Fue un beso muy intenso –completó, y la forma en la que lo dijo provocó un sutil sonrojo en mis mejillas.

–Ya, pero no sigas.

Edward reaccionó ante mi retraimiento –¿Por qué? Siempre es bueno que hablen bien de la forma en la que besas, ¿no?

Edward tenía un punto y estaba de acuerdo con eso. Yo tenía otro –Claro que sí, pero no tú. Es raro –me quejé.

Pero a ver, díganme si no tengo razón, ¿qué más extraño y _freak _que tu mejor amigo diciendo que tus besos son intensos? No, perdón, _muy _intensos.

Casi pude notar la bombilla brillando sobre la cabeza de Edward cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a su favor algo más con lo cual podía bromear y hacerme sentir incómoda –¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que diga que tus labios se sintieron suaves y húmedos, y tu boca-?

–¡Edward! –lo corté.

Edward se echó a reír y empezó a nacer en mí el sentimiento de arrepentimiento… y de enojo, de paso. De seguro Edward lo notó en mi rostro porque dejó de reír al instante y de inmediato empezó a consentirme.

–Está bien, está bien, Pepper, no hablaré más de tus apetitosos labios –se burló una última vez; suspiré resignada–. Y, ¿qué piensas de mí?

–¿Qué pienso de qué? –Edward enarcó una ceja. Bien, era mi turno–. Estuvo… –¿cuál era la palabra más apropiada? Ah, sí– bien.

No dije más y de seguro pareció muy poca (y pésima, de paso) respuesta para Edward porque luego de mi fatal silencio preguntó extrañado, y un tanto impaciente:

–¿_Sólo_ bien?

–Bien –reafirmé, y no estaba mintiendo. El beso había sido bueno, sí, pero había habido algo más que lo había hecho… extraño–. Es que… fue raro.

–¿¡Raro! –juraría que los ojos de Edward se salieron un poco de sus cuencas. Mi acotación a mi anterior respuesta parece que no había sido mucho mejor.

–A ver, el beso en sí estuvo bien. Fue bueno –Edward me observaba con suspicacia–. Si hablamos de… técnica, por decirlo de alguna manera, fue… bueno, en serio. Sabes como besar, que se yo, tu reacción, tus… ¿movimientos? Hemos tenido conversaciones extrañas pero estoy segura que nunca una como esta –tuve que decirlo; era _tan_ extraño que Edward y yo estuviésemos hablando de nuestras maneras de besar, sobretodo porque lo hacíamos conscientes de cómo besábamos.

–Es cierto –me concedió Edward.

Tomé un respiro –Bien. Volviendo al tema. En resumen, sabes besar, pero...

–Siempre hay un pero.

En este caso era imposible que no hubiese habido, pensé –Fue extraño porque nunca me quité de la cabeza que estaba besándote… a ti. Entonces… no lo disfruté. No pude.

Edward asintió, absorto –Eso no me lo esperaba.

¿Qué podía decir? Era cierto. En el momento en que decidí besarlo, movida por un impulso (y por la provocación de Edward, además), no pensé en que realmente iba a besar a Edward. Y cuando lo estaba haciendo lo recordé. El tipo besaba bien, sin duda, pero el saber que era él… nunca abandonó mi cabeza. Y cuando algo así te está molestando, por muy buen beso que sea, no terminas por disfrutarlo. Fue como el domingo en la mañana. No voy a negar (hasta Edward lo notó) que estaba disfrutando las caricias mañaneras sólo porque no sabía de quién venían, pero enterarme que era Edward el responsable fue muy distinto.

–Lo siento, pero saber que eras tú-

–Entendí.

–Eso –fue un instante de esos en que lo mejor, entre todo lo que puedes hacer, es mirar el techo esperando que el minuto de incomodidad pase a toda velocidad por tu lado–. ¿A ti no te ocurrió igual? ¿El saber que era yo…?

–No. Bueno, no lo pensé. Fue un beso. Lo disfruté. Simple –resumió, observándome resignado.

–Aquí murió tu teoría –bromeé, intentando romper la atmósfera que se había condensado a toda velocidad entre nosotros. Edward me miró, confundido–. ¿Que un beso cambia todo? –le recordé.

–Ah, sí. Pésima teoría.

Ambos asentimos de forma mecánica. Y se siguió sintiendo extraño. Lo mejor era escapar de ahí.

–Iré por más tragos, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Otra Cuba Libre?

–Está bien.

Me levanté y caminé hasta la barra sin voltear ni un instante. Aún no terminaba de entender lo que había ocurrido sólo minutos atrás. No el beso, no, aquel era sólo un detalle en todo esto. Yo hablaba del hecho de que por primera vez, en los cinco años que llevaba de amistad con Edward, me había sentido incómoda estando en presencia de él. Y eso que hemos vivido juntos las situaciones más embarazosas que cualquiera pueda siquiera imaginar.

El lugar estaba llenísimo y la barra más. Logré ubicarme en una esquina, le pedí dos Cubas Libres al barman y esperé a que llegara con ellas. Estaba en eso cuando una voz a mis espaldas me sorprendió.

–Hey.

Me volteé y, oh Dios mío, el chico a quien había visto la noche del sábado en un flechazo de momento estaba ahí, a mi lado, y me estaba saludando.

–¿Cómo lo estás pasando? –preguntó, regalándome una sonrisa. Era la misma sonrisa que había visto ese día; estaba segura que no la había soñado.

–Bien. Muy bien. Gracias –¡Dios! ¿Podía sonar más patética?

El chico volvió a sonreír –Eso es bueno. Soy Jake –dijo, levantando la mano para que se la estrechara.

–Bella –reaccioné a su saludo con un movimiento algo tardío. Entiéndanme, estaba ahí, metida en mis propios asuntos y de la nada salía este chico, increíblemente guapo, y me saludaba y me hablaba como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Era una técnica para sorprenderse, ¿no? De hecho era una técnica bastante osada–. Dime Jake, ¿siempre te acercas así a las chicas?

¿Qué? Estaba en todo mi derecho de preguntármelo.

Jake pronunció su sonrisa (díganme una cosa, ¿es posible que una simple sonrisa pueda hipnotizarte?) –La verdad, sí. A todos en realidad. Soy el dueño del lugar.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Tal como había dicho Edward antes: _eso_ no me lo esperaba –Oh –gran respuesta, Bella.

–Así que debo asegurarme que todos aquí estén pasándola bien.

–Eso tiene sentido –vamos Bella, un esfuerzo. No es tan difícil mantener una conversación con un chico lindo, encantador, carismático, de sonrisa de ensueño…

–Pero admito que esta vez fue sólo una excusa –me sonrojé de golpe y mis tics empezaron a controlarme: una sola frase del chico y ya estaba mordiéndome el labio inferior y tocándome el cabello con nerviosismo–. Te recuerdo de la otra noche.

Así que no lo había imaginado y sí me había visto. Sonreí inconscientemente.

–Yo… también te recuerdo.

–Quise acercarme ese día pero para cuando me decidí ya te habías marchado.

Ambos hablábamos a un volumen alto y hacíamos el amago de acercarnos al otro para poder hacernos escuchar; la música del lugar inundaba todo el espacio.

–Se nos hizo un poco tarde.

–¿Se _les_ hizo? –preguntó interesado.

–A Edward y a mí.

–Oh. El chico que te acompaña, ¿no? –comentó. ¿Así que me había estado viendo todo este rato? Eso era bueno, ¿no?–. ¿Tú y él…?

–Sólo somos amigos –aclaré.

–Oh. Bien –sonrió. ¡Wow!, sí que estaba interesado.

Ambos nos miramos un segundo sin saber qué más decir. Digo, igual habíamos ido rápido en el asunto de "¿tienes novio? ¿No? Ah qué bien" de modo que mucho más que decir, de momento, no había. Creo. Paseé mi mirada sopesando posibles ideas.

–El lugar es genial –patético, realmente patético.

–Entonces estoy haciendo un buen trabajo –por lo menos Jake tenía sentido del humor, si no hace rato ya me habría dejado sola–. ¿Te gustaría que tomáramos…? Veo que ya tienes tragos –oh, no había notado que el barman había dejado los tragos junto a mí. Bueno, ¿quién podría notarlo teniendo semejante bombón al lado?–. Déjame, corren por cuenta de la casa.

Le hizo una seña al barman, quien asintió ante el gesto.

–Gracias –tomé los vasos–. Bueno… Edward está esperándome –era el siguiente paso, creo: ya tenía mis tragos, ahora debía volver junto a Edward, ¿no?

–Está bien.

Me fijé en el sillón donde estábamos ubicados para ver si Edward seguía ahí (me parecía haber vivido una eternidad desde el momento en que había dejado a Edward hasta que Jake comenzó a hablarme) y, claro que seguía ahí. Estaba sentado en los mismos sillones donde nos habíamos besado hacía unos minutos, acompañado de una guapa chica castaña (maquillada y con zapatos de taco como él adoraba), riendo y coqueteando mientras bebían tragos que no eran los que habíamos ordenado. Detuve mi paso unos segundos mientras contemplaba el tan acostumbrado cuadro. Me volteé hacia Jake, aún llevando los tragos, quien me observó expectante.

–Sabes, él no querrá que lo interrumpa.

Jake sonrió en extenso –Perfecto. ¿Qué te gustaría beber?

La "cita" con Edward había desembocado en una típica noche, pan de cada día: Edward consiguiendo el teléfono (y más) de una extraña y escultural chica.

Bueno, no tan típica. Jake no parecía un chico "típico".

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "50 primeras citas" (50 First Dates, 2004) de Peter Segal.

Chicas, una vez más me ausento por un gran periodo y ustedes siguen ahí, tal como Bella-Pepper en el fic, incondicionales. Lo primero que quiero hacer es agradecerles todo el apoyo, demostrado de distintas formas, que me dieron cuando les conté lo que me ocurría. Ahora estoy mucho mejor, y creo que gran parte de eso es que, les tengo una buena noticia, comencé a trabajar hace dos semanas y entre trabajo y U no me queda tiempo para pensar, así que no ando dándole vueltas a las cosas. Nunca pensé que estar ocupada podía hacer tan bien. Bueno, no sólo es el que esté ocupada, además estoy feliz en mi trabajo. Les cuento, estoy trabajando en un canal de televisión, siendo asistente de guión para una nueva teleserie juvenil. Como verán, estoy en mi salsa, escribiendo todos los días y aprendiendo cada vez más :D Ya es contaré más así la ven cuando salga al aire xD

Ahora, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Se esperaban un beso tan pronto. ¿Qué piensan de los comentarios de Bella con respecto al beso de Edward? Pensé en hacer este cap. Edward's POV pero luego quise aplazarlo un poco más, todavía no hay que sacar todo a la luz; mantener un poco el misterio. Ya verán porqué. Y, ¿qué tal la aparición de Jake? Si se fijan en el cap. dos existe ese hombre moreno misterioso que le sonríe desde lejos a Bells. Yo dije que había muchos detalles que tomarían importancia más adelante. Bueno, es su turno de comentar qué les ha parecido.

Quiero hacer una aclaración. Después de más de un mes sin actualizar tomé una decisión y me auto-impuse un _ultimátum _para las fechas de actualización. Hasta yo me di cuenta que era el colmo para ustedes esperar tanto tiempo para que tuviesen un capítulo consigo, de modo que me fijé plazos: intentaré actualizar cada fin de semana (en la semana me es más complejo) y si no logro la meta de ir un cap. por fin de semana, será máximo cada dos semanas. NO más que eso. Para que me reten si no cumplo, cosa que no espero hacer. La idea de mi _ultimátum _es respetarlo. Mil amores por leer.

Es el turno de contestar reviews (algo que adoro): **Ally Grigori** (gracias linda. Me tomé más tiempo del que debí pero, por suerte, las cosas mejoraron más rápido de lo que habría pensado. Es cierto, estos dos son un matrimonio, se mire por donde se mire. Gracias a ti por tu review :D), **Kathfan** (advierto, mi respuesta será larga. Niña, tu consejo fue una de las primeras cosas que hice: me puse a escribir como enferma hojas y hojas de todo lo que sentía. Lo he vuelto a releer, ya más tranquila, y es increíble notar como a veces uno piensa las cosas. ¿Descubriste ya qué es ese "no-se-qué" de Edward? No te creo loca, es más, yo misma, después de releer y rehacer veinte veces el cap. tres sentí que algo le faltaba. Se mostraba la relación de estos dos en profundidad pero eso ya se había visto antes y no avanzaba más allá. Muchas gracias por eso de que te gustan todas mis historias :$ Espero este cap. te haya dejado satisfecha. Vi la de Portman y Kutcher. Es entretenida pero bastante correcta, aunque tienes guiños que si me interesaría robar, o imitar para el fic. Ya advertí como serían mis actualizaciones de ahora en adelante así que nos leeremos más seguido, y de paso no temeré cada día que te aparezcas exigiendo tu capítulo xD Mil cariños, Kathy), **Joyce **(Hola Joyce querida :D Primero, quiero agradecer el tiempo que invertiste en pasarte por mis historias, y que bien saber que compartimos los mismos gustos musicales (sí, Queen era que grupazo). Las películas salen de a poco, pero te aseguro que las referencias no tardarán en llegar por mil. Adoraré leerte por acá, linda. Cariños :D), **lani'sworld **(gracias niña :$ Sigo teniendo mis dudas con el cap. pero si te gustó tal como está, genial. Gracias por comprenderme, fue un alivio saber que todas entendían mi punto (tal como mencioné ese día, estaba segura que no era algo que sólo me pasara a mí). ¿No quieres que Bells y Edward sufran? Cielos, creo que este cap. marca un inicio para eso. Pero es parte de los cuentos, que las cosas se muevan un poco, lo hace interesante. Besos :D), **NightOfTheHunter **(*reverencia de agradecimiento* xD Es cierto, la relación de estos dos es bastante pervertida pero, extrañamente, adoro hacerla así. Le da más picante. Y sí, estos dos no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Nos leemos, cariños :D), **Nia Masen **(y volví otra vez xD Es que sí, me ausento tanto que después es como: "ah, y esta chica existía aún" xD Bella no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene de poder despertar así. Ya se vienen los cap. punto de viste de Edward, falta poco. Besos (: ), **vampinessie **(sólo para probar algo.. Edward es muy.. Edward xD Mi momento emo me dejó de momento, creo que el estar ocupada sirve bastante, me da menos tiempo para pensar y darle vueltas a la vida. Gracias, no dudé ni un instente en lo lindas que se comportarían. Son geniales, de veras ^^), **Pollito **(Edward's POV linda. Pronto :D), **crepus96 **(gracias por el review y me alegro te gusten mis historias. Espero leerte otra vez, mil besos), **ElizabethCullen 21 **(cuarto capítulo arriba (al fin) Ojalá lo disfrutes por mil. Amores (: ), **dreamingwithcolors **(sep, futuro y prontísimo Edward's POV. Tal como lo describiste, fue así, una molestia que no me dejaba, pero que ya me dejó de momento :D Intento hacer a Edward hombre, de esos que son bien simples para sus cosas. Bueno, no siempre será así. Todos tenemos un lado sensible y romántico por muy escondido que esté. Creo. Escribas como escribas, desde el anonimato o no, será un placer leerte :D), **Millaray **(me puse a trabajar y de momento toda esa angustia no ha vuelto a controlarme. De momento estoy ocupada y feliz. Que bien saber que losgro esa naturalidad. Es de las cosas que más me esfuerzo, que la lectura fluya. Edward pensó que de primeras y a simple manera lo lograba. Tendrá que esforzarse más. Los Edward's POV ya vienen :D), **AndreaEcheverri **(iniciaré acciones legales xD No me he conectado mucho pero si no me encuentras y quieres enviarme algo, puedes hacerlo. Intentaré pasarme más por el msn (a todo esto, yo le desactivo los sonidos, sí que son molestos). ¿Te parece que Bella se está volviendo débil? ¿Y en este cap.? Mil cariños mi niña querida. Te adoro :D), **Enichepi **(de verdá que todas terminaron por comprenderme a la perfección. Y es cierto eso de saber que hay que actualizar y no poder, por lo mismo me impuse esta especia de _ultimátum_ en lo que subir caps. respecta. No me parece que deba pasar un mes para que puedan leerme. Querida, no se si te llegó mi respuesta pero nunca supe más del asunto de la entrevista. Si sigues requiriendo algo de mí, me hago un tiempo sin duda. Me gusta formar parte de todo esto. Si no, entiendo perfecto. Mil cariños :D), **Moonshadow Lilith **(de nada linda, tu regalo lo merecía. Tú disculpándote por tu Internet y volando a mi fic y yo sin actualizar xD Lo siento. Gracias por el consejito, uno de mis escapes era escribir mucho, de lo mismo que me estaba pasando. Te dejo muchos cariños, nos leemos :D), **Diana Prenze **(igual le gustaron, que no lo niegue. Más adelante sabremos si alguna vez Bella sintió algo por Edward; de momento sigue siendo un misterio. Lo que sí sabemos es que Edward intentó conquistarla. Cariños), **vicky **(gracias, ojalá hayas disfrutado el nuevo capítulo. Lo de lemmon, aún lo tengo descartado. De momento seguirá siendo lime, me siento más segura escribiendo aquello. Muchas gracias, besos), **silves **(gracias, eres un amor ^^ Edward ya lo está intentando y, de momento, Bella está ganando. Todo bien hasta ahora xD Gracias por tu review), **miradas-oscuras **(gracias y ¡bienvenida!), **Nenni14 **(pastel de chocolate, ¡qué rico! Lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a repetir, a veces tardo en llegar con la respuesta (a veces no llego ni con la respuesta xD) pero si puedo hacer algo para ayudar, lo intentaré. Gracias por tu apoyo, besos), **nany87 **(gracias linda :D), **living inacoffin **(yo tardo una eternidad en llegar, pero he prometido que no volverá a pasar (y ahora si hablo en serio :D). Gracias por acompañarme, mil cariños ^^), **lauriz **(muchas gracias por comprenderme. Ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Muchas gracias por el review :D), **Caro Bere Cullen **(que genial que te haya gustado. Y sí, seguiré poniendo recomendaciones para que las miren si pueden. Muchos cariños :D), **ThoraPoison **(gracias por pasar por mis historias :D Y me alegro te haya interesado Todo por una estúpida apuesta. Ojalá hayas disfrutado la actualización. Gracias por seguirme, cariños :D).

Por supuesto, no olvido a las chicas que me suman a Alertas y Favoritos de Historia y Autor: crepus96, lani'sworld, rose appassite, polin, miradas-oscuras, a l n l i t l a l, Kiimii Cullen, nany87, living inacoffin, ThoraPoison, Caro Bere Cullen, nadiarc22; Doris Cullen, Enichepi, javieraa12, silves, FherniiTha, lauriz; Norimaki, Maligne Lestrange, BlueSun Music; elizabeth1485, danibellacs, Luna Cullen Masen y Stefi-art.

Como dije, máximo vendrán capítulos cada dos semanas pero mi idea es subir cada finde. Los Edward's POV ya vienen, así que afírmense. Teorías. Quiero teorías :D

Muchos cariños, espero leerlas pronto,

(:


	5. Arrástrame al infierno

Nota: ya sabemos, los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía :D

SUMMARY: "–Entonces, si logro que Bella se acueste conmigo ella tendrá que..." Edward y yo tenemos la maldita costumbre de apostar por todo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que esta vez la situación se iría de las manos? Una apuesta. Un ganador. Miles de consecuencias. B&E

ADVIERTO: **NO **será un fic lemmon. No estoy interesada para nada. Si es necesario, las situaciones serán tratadas como lime, de forma totalmente sutil, digo, por si esperaban lo contrario. Lo que SI habrá es temas de contenido adulto. Advertido.

* * *

¡Capítulo cinco!

Disfruten,

(:

* * *

**5. Arrástrame al infierno*  
**

.**  
**

–Hey, que no te vea Aro haciendo nada –dijo Ángela pasando por al lado de mi escritorio, llevando un alto de carpetas hasta los archiveros.

–No estoy haciendo nada –me defendí–, tengo que esperar a que James termine con sus correcciones para empezar mi trabajo –comenté en susurros cuando Ángela regresó a mi lado–. El muy lindo no las terminó ayer y soy yo quién luego debe aguantar los retos de Aro si llego a atrasarme.

–Uy, ahora disparas en contra de James. ¿Qué pasó con su pequeño romance de oficina? –preguntó Ángela de forma sugerente, sentándose sobre mi escritorio y cruzándose de piernas.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Entre James y yo ocurre nada.

–Estoy segura que tu departamento dice lo contrario –bromeó.

Aclaro, con James no tuvimos una relación formal. Simplemente nos entretuvimos un tiempo, ya saben, dos personas solteras con mucha química en común… Pero de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo; seis semanas, para ser exactos…

–_Shhh,_ que no vayan a oírte –le golpeé el brazo, silenciándola, fijándome de paso que nadie hubiese oído sus palabras (nadie en la oficina, además de Ángela, estaban enterados de nuestro pequeño _affaire_); sólo Mike y Eric estaban en el lugar y, por suerte, seguían enfrascados en sus computadoras y en sus lecturas–. Además –dije tomando una libreta y haciendo unos garabatos en ella mientras fingía desinterés–, James es parte del pasado… Jake es el nuevo chico… –dije, como quien no quiere la cosa.

–¿Jake? –Ángela picó al instante–. Cuéntamelo todo –ordenó, quitándome la libreta para así tener toda mi atención para ella.

Me acomodé en la silla e hice una pausa de suspenso –Jake es un chico… que conocí ayer en el "Wolf Pack", el nuevo local de la 5ta Avenida, no se si lo conoces.

–No, no he tenido la oportunidad de ir.

–Bueno, es un local bastante _chick, _muy a la moda, con unos ambientes estupendos… Está bien, está bien –retomé la idea ante la mirada de terror que me dio Ángela–, resulta que el otro día, el sábado creo, fuimos con Edward a este lugar, y en una oportunidad me pareció que había un chico viéndome a lo lejos, que me había sonreído, pero luego lo perdí de vista y pasó, no le di más importancia… Ayer volvimos con Edward y en un momento en que me acerco a la barra, ¿adivina quien apareció? –Ángela me miró expectante; ambas sabíamos la respuesta–. Era este mismo chico, Jake, quien me saluda como si nada, me busca conversación, me _dice_ que me había visto la vez anterior-

–¡¿_Nooo_? –saltó Ángela, sorprendida. Mike y Eric se voltearon a vernos, curiosos.

–No se preocupen, ocurre nada. Sigan en lo suyo –los tranquilicé, restándole importancia a la reacción de Ángela quien, de paso, no dejaba de reír cubriéndose la boca, ahogando las risotadas. Los chicos nos dedicaron una mirada de "¿qué diablos?" y volvieron a lo suyo–. Así es –continué en susurros–, me dijo eso y me invitó a tomar un trago.

–Jugado –comentó también en voz baja.

–Muy jugado –concedí–. Estuvimos un rato conversando, me contó de su vida, de su trabajo porque ocurre, además, que es el dueño del local.

–Algo no menor –comentó la chica, interesada.

–Todo eso hasta que le dije que debía marcharme, nos habían dado la una y algo y hoy tenía trabajo… –volví a hacer otra pausa meditando mis palabras–. Me ofreció a llevarme a casa –solté, controlando mi emoción.

–Uy. ¿Pasó algo?

Después de la frase "me llevó a casa" lo esperable es aquella pregunta. Bueno, no había mucho que contar, lo conocía de esa noche y muy guapo y encantador podía ser Jake pero suelo esperar un poco más que un par de horas entretenidos en una barra para, ya saben… –No, sólo me dejó en la puerta –sí había un detalle que comentar–. Me dio un beso… aquí –dije un poco complicada, indicando con mi índice la comisura del labio.

Ángela me observó, también complicada; entendía que estaba pasando por mi cabeza –Un beso cuneteado**(1)** no habla muy bien de él. Digo, si quería besarte debió hacerlo, ¿no?

La chica tenía toda la razón. Yo misma lo había pensado. Si Jake quería besarme debió hacerlo; si quería esperar, entonces se despedía y el "problema" terminaba siendo de la próxima vez que nos viéramos pero, ¿un beso a medias? Es algo de niños, ¿no?

–Lo se, tienes razón –respondí aquejada.

–Pero por lo menos sabemos que el tipo está interesado.

Reaccioné tal cual una quinceañera ante su primer beso, sin poder controlar mi sonrisa –En eso también tienes razón.

–Ahora… la pregunta obligada, el tema complejo… –creía saber a donde iba Ángela con aquella introducción del terror–: ¿qué- piensa- Edward? –y no me equivoqué.

Con Ángela éramos amiga desde hacía un año y algo más. Nos conocimos en un curso de especialización en Literatura y desde esa vez no volvimos a separarnos. Terminamos la Universidad y ella encontró trabajo en la Editorial Vulturi y Asociados donde actualmente trabajábamos; fue ella, de hecho, quien me recomendó para el puesto de asistente de editor. En todo este tiempo Ángela ya había podido hacerse una idea de cómo era mi amistad con Edward, y mi relación con él cuando se trataba de chicos.

–Le presenté a Jake cuando le dije que me llevaría a casa y no pareció caerle mal. No se que más piensa de él porque no hemos hablado desde ayer pero-

–Yo te puedo decir que piensa –me interrumpió.

Suspiré. Yo también creía saber que pensaba… Es decir, hasta Ángela sabía como se ponía Edward cuando se trataba de chicos rondándome. Siempre era igual. Pero, no se porqué, estaba segura que esta vez había sido diferente.

–Estoy segura que le agradó –afirmé con seguridad (llámese esperanza)–. Bueno, eso también porque Jake es un chico que no puede no agradarte…

–No te entusiasmes tan rápido, no es aconsejable.

Ángela es la mujer más sabia que conozco y, una vez más, tenía razón en lo que decía –Lo se –admití.

–Y… volviendo al tema obligado, ¿qué tal ese pseudo beso? –preguntó, interesada.

Lo medité unos segundos –Bien –Ángela arrugó el ceño, augurando nada bueno de eso–. No puedo decir mucho –me defendí–, fue un beso a medias, ¿recuerdas?

–Pero algo habrá que contar –habló Ángela, perdiendo la paciencia.

Rememoré el momento… –La expectativa fue buena, el momento provocó algo… no se, se sintió bien… –no se qué más podía decir–. Por lo menos tuvo lo que le faltó al beso de Edward –dije más para mí, recodando el otro beso de la noche.

Los ojos de Ángela se hicieron dos grandes orbes y, subiendo varios decibeles la voz, preguntó –¿Escuché bien? –abrí mis ojos en señal de "baja el volumen"; Ángela atinó de inmediato–. ¿Dijiste beso de Edward? –habló, retomando la compostura.

–Ah, sí.

–Se besaron –afirmó incrédula.

–Me desafió a que no me atrevía.

–No te preocupes en explicarme el resto –dijo, comprendiendo todo. Ángela estaba al tanto de nuestra relación con Edward basada en apostar prácticamente por todo, sin temor a las represalias–. Y, ¿Edward no besa bien? Ese _sí_ es un extra noticiero de último momento. Nunca lo imaginé…

Reí con el comentario. Era cierto, cualquiera que conociera a Edward y supiera de la fama que tenía y de la fama que vendía se sorprendería ante una noticia como aquella. Bueno, mi intención no era arruinarle su reputación, menos con una afirmación que era una completa mentira.

–No, para nada. Edward besa estupendo, de eso no hay duda –aseguré.

–¿Entonces…?

En ese momento Mike se levantó de su puesto y fue a la impresora. Le habló a Ángela en el trayecto –Ángela, te acabo de enviar los capítulos cuatro, cinco y seis.

–Ok. Los reviso de inmediato –respondió Ángela esperando que Mike se fuera a lo suyo. Luego volvió a concentrarse en mi relato–. ¿Y bien?

–Es sólo que… se sintió extraño –volví a recrear el beso en mi cabeza y nada cambió desde la perspectiva de aquel día–. El que fuera Edward a quien besaba, ya sabes, fue… raro. Ni te cuento del momento post beso… Por eso mismo me separé y me fui a la barra y pasó todo lo de Jake, porque ese momento fue… más extraño aún que el mismo beso. Más extraño de lo que imaginé que sería, y no es que ande por la vida imaginando besos con Edward, es sólo que es Edward y no pensé que sería raro. Pues lo fue –concluí intentando darme a entender.

–Fue raro porque… ¿se enfadó?

–No se. No, creo que no, pero si se tornó todo muy raro.

–¿Pudiste notar por qué? –preguntó Ángela, extrañada.

Me encogí de hombros –Supongo que le afectó que le dijera que sentí nada.

–No lo supongas, eso es seguro –comentó Ángela más para sí misma–. Bien, tú no sentiste nada…

–Nada –confirmé.

–Pero dime –agregó justo antes de levantarse de mi escritorio para dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo–, ¿sabes si él sintió algo con ese beso?

No supe qué responder. Edward había disfrutado el beso, según sus propias palabras aquel día, pero la verdad no sabía si había sentido "algo" con él. No lo habíamos comentado. Dudo que hubiese ocurrido mas no tenía la certeza que así fuera… No, ¿qué estaba pensando? Era evidente que la pregunta era un "no" rotundo, tal cuál había ocurrido conmigo… ¿o no?

Pude notar que Ángela me daba una mirada de "ves lo que yo veo, ¿no?" desde su escritorio. La esquivé. Abrí mi correo para revisar si James había enviado los archivos y poder así mantener mi mente ocupada; nada había llegado aún. Volví a ver a Ángela quien ahora trabajaba enardecida en su _laptop._ ¿Cuál era su punto? Realmente no entendía cuál era su punto.

. . .

Mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Edward: "Estoy abajo". Demonios, Edward ya había llegado a buscarme y yo aún no terminaba con mi trabajo. Me apresuré tipeando unas notas para mi jefe, anoté unas fechas de plazo a cumplir y mandé a imprimir. Mientras salían los documentos de la máquina aproveché de textear a Edward: "Bajo en cinco minutos. Estoy terminando".

Fui por unas carpetas y por los documentos impresos. Archivé una copia en cada carpeta y entré a la oficina de mi jefe (quien ya se había marchado hacia unas horas) y las dejé sobre su escritorio. Cerré mi sesión en el computador, tomé mis cosas y salí apagando las luces de la oficina. Era la última que quedaba en el lugar, la mayoría de mis compañeros se había retirado a eso de las seis treinta cuando realmente termina la jornada laboral; iban a ser las ocho cuando salí de la oficina.

El Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado a un costado del edificio, en los aparcamientos para trabajadores, cuando salí del edificio. Cuando Edward me vio acercarme, encendió el motor. Me subí con rapidez.

–Hola. Gracias por esperarme. Tenía unas archivos que imprimir y no podía terminarlos si no me llegaban las correcciones de James, así que tuve que esperar a que él terminara para poder empezar mi parte. Me atrasó toda la tarde –me excusé con prisa.

–No hay problemas –respondió Edward, tomando la avenida principal.

–¿Qué tal tu día?

–Bien. Nada nuevo –respondió Edward, parco.

Me giré extrañada hacia él –¿Pasa algo?

–Nada. No –respondió con la vista fija hacia adelante.

–¿Seguro?

–Ajah –asintió sin decir más.

–Esta bien…

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Porque era evidente que algo ocurría. Esas respuestas secas y cortantes acostumbraban a aparecer en Edward cuando algo le estaba molestando. Pero como no quería decirme qué era opté por mirar por la ventana hacia afuera, haciendo como si realmente nada pasara.

Cuando por fin divisé mi edificio, Edward se detuvo frente a la entrada y nadie dijo nada, tuve que preguntar qué le estaba molestando; habían transcurrido cerca de veinte minutos donde ninguno había dicho palabra.

–Edward, ¿estás seguro que todo está bien? Has estado tan… silencioso.

Apagó el motor, se volvió a mí y al fin lo soltó –Estaba esperando que me dijeras algo con respecto a lo que pasó ayer.

Si se supone con eso debía entender su molestia estaba muy equivocado: no comprendía a qué se refería con "ayer". ¿Algo que yo había hecho que le estaba molestando?

–¿Ayer? ¿Algo con respecto a qué? –pregunté, extrañada.

–No se, pensé que tal vez podrías disculparte.

¿De qué me estaba hablando? ¿Por qué yo tendría que disculparme con él? –¿Perdón? ¿Disculparme por qué? –en serio no me estaba haciendo la desentendida, no sabía a qué se refería.

–Por irte del pub con otro tipo cuando se supone estarías conmigo. ¿Puede ser? –respondió mordaz.

¿¡Qué! ¿Irme del pub con otro tipo? ¿Se refería a Jake?

–Esto es una broma, ¿no? –pregunté, tanteando el terreno. Tenía que ser una broma o si no…

–Yo no estoy bromeando –respondió muy-muy serio.

Si no estaba bromeando… En ese punto comencé a perder la paciencia –Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo? Te avisé que Jake me llevaría, me dijiste que estaba bien –le reclamé.

Eso había hecho. Sabía que tenía que avisarle sobretodo porque habíamos llegado juntos al local, por lo mismo tuve la decencia de acercarme a él para comentarle que no se preocupara, que Jake me llevaría a casa cosa que Edward aceptó sin problemas, ¡él lo había dicho! Bueno, por lo visto _sí_ tenía problemas…

–¡Claro que iba a decir eso si me lo preguntaste en frente de él! ¿Te iba a decir que no te fueras con un extraño que acababas de conocer con el tipo estando al lado tuyo, oyendo todo? –argumentó, perdiendo la paciencia.

–Eh…, si tanto te estaba molestado, sí –respondí con acidez.

–Pues me molestó –dijo un nivel de volumen más alto. Seguíamos dentro del carro, por los menos así nadie podía oír nuestra conversación que por cierto estaba escaldándose poco a poco.

–Bien. No voy a sentirme culpable por haberme marchado con Jake. Tú estabas de lo mejor ocupado con la señorita perfecta cuando fui a avisarte para que tengas el descaro de decirme algo –me defendí.

–Yo me puse a conversar con Victoria sólo porque te vi muy entretenida con ese tipejo de la barra.

¿Se supone yo tenía la culpa? Uy sí, resulta que el pobre Edward no tuvo más opción porque yo lo había dejado botado… –Oh, sorpresa, te acuerdas de su nombre –comenté con sarcasmo.

–No cambies de tema.

–No lo estoy cambiando –respondí firme con mi voz cubriendo la de Edward–, ya te dije, no voy a sentirme culpable por algo tan natural como es conocer a un chico en un pub considerando que soy soltera y que no le debo explicaciones a nadie. Y tú… tú no deberías ser tan hipócrita y criticarme siendo que haces lo mismo cada noche.

Su nivel de voz también aumentó –¿Yo hipócrita? Se supone que era una cita nuestra. De los dos. Solos tú y yo, Bella –dijo, indicándonos–. Lo que no es natural es que estando en una cita conmigo te marches con el primer tipo que te habla bonito en la barra.

No es cierto. No… no podía ser verdad. ¿En serio Edward me estaba diciendo todo esto? Es que… ¡Uy! Tenía ganas de golpearlo, en serio. Estaba furiosa. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en el cuello de Edward, sólo a unos centímetros míos, esperando ser estrangulado… Se lo merecía, de verdad lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Pero no, lo que menos quería era arriesgar diez años de prisión sólo porque mi amigo (cuya denominación en ese momento no calzaba muy bien) se había comido una ración de idiotez extra grande, con una porción de imbecilidad de postre. Intenté mantener la cabeza fría… Era eso o arriesgar presidio. Conté hasta diez, tranquilizando mi respiración. Uno… dos… tres…

–¿De verdad vas a hacer esto?

–¿Qué?

Había oído bien, me estaba preguntando ¿¡qué! Mis puños se cerraron de golpe. Respiré profundo. Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… Miré hacia afuera de la ventana intentando calmarme. No pasaba mucha gente por el lugar; nosotros seguíamos dentro de coche. Si esta hubiese sido una película ahora mismo estaría lloviendo y los truenos se escucharían fuera. No pasaba nada de eso. La tarde estaba fría, sí, pero no había rastro de posible lluvia. Tormenta era lo que había al interior…

Luego de unos minutos de silencio agregué:

–Eres impresionante, Edward, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra –dije más calmada, igualmente molesta.

–¿Yo tengo la culpa ahora? –preguntó mordaz, también en unos decibeles más bajos.

–Ahora sí. Antes nadie tenía culpa de nada.

–Obvio que sí, tú eres la responsable. Prometiste estar conmigo y me dejaste a la primera.

Nivel de ira saturado. Exploté, nuevamente –¡Tú hiciste lo mismo yéndote con esa tal Victoria!

Nivel de ira de Edward en las mismas –¡Pero sólo por que me di cuenta que tú ya no volverías!

¡Era el colmo! ¿Cómo podía…?

–Edward, te das cuentas que tú haces lo mismo cada vez que tú y yo salimos, ¿no? Yo te acompaño y termino volviendo en un taxi. ¿Por qué? –pregunté pero yo misma respondí–. Porque siempre sales del local con una cita. ¿Y me quejo? –pregunta retórica otra vez–. No, nunca me he quejado: te dejo que te marches con quien sea la mujer que te llevas a tu apartamento sin quejarme de nada porque _eso_ hacemos los amigos.

–No te lo niego, la diferencia está en que sabes de un comienzo que será así, sabes que existe esa posibilidad. En cambio yo nunca te he dejado botada en alguna de nuestras citas porque es _nuestra_ cita, eso sí que no se hace –argumentó a su favor, como si sirviera de algo…

Hay hombres caraduras y Edward, de eso no hay duda. Miré por la ventana asimilando sus palabras. Luego me volteé a verlo, herida pero más enfurecida aún –Entendería tu punto de que te dejé botado y lo respetaría totalmente si no fuera porque a la primera que me alejé ya habías conseguido cita de repuesto.

–No era cita de repuesto, ella se acercó a mí-

–Claro –interrumpí, enfurecida–, resulta que ahora eres víctima de todos Edward, de mí, de esa tal Victoria, de todos, ¿no?

–Si hubieses vuelto yo la hubiese dejado de inmediato –dijo con seguridad.

–Eso no lo sabremos nunca y, como te conozco, perdóname si tengo mis dudas –dije, tomando mi bolso lista para bajarme del auto; la situación ya me había superado.

–¿Eso crees de mí?

–¿Sabes que creo? –salté–. Creo que eres un egoísta. Siempre te ayudo a ligar con las chicas, me hago a un lado si logras algo con ellas y hasta te ayudo a botarlas si es necesario, ¿y tú? Tú no eres capaz siquiera de alegrarte por mí ahora que he conocido a un chico que realmente me interesa… y que tal vez yo le interese –grité. Menos mal nadie pasaba cerca, estaba segura que los gritos habían traspasado el metal y vidrio del Volvo.

Edward dejó de verme –No me gusta ese tal Black.

Recordé las palabras de Ángela en la oficina. Ella, yo… todos aseguraban saber cómo reaccionaría Edward con el tema… Bueno, otra oportunidad y Edward no los había decepcionado. Se mostraba, una vez más, como un idiota cuando aparecía alguien en mi vida.

–Nunca te ha gustado nadie con quienes salgo, Edward –comenté superada–. ¿Sabes? Dejemos esto hasta acá, no tiene sentido seguir con esta discusión.

–Bien –dijo, molesto.

–Bien –respondí sólo para quedarme con la última palabra. Quité el seguro y abrí la puerta–. Muchas gracias por traerme, y gracias también por arruinarme el resto del día –dije, antes de cerrar la puerta. No me volví a verlo pero oí el ruido del motor acelerando al momento en que me alejé unos pasos; Edward ya se había marchado.

Caminé al ascensor con paso decidido. En el trayecto no dejé de abrir y cerrar mis manos con rabia; necesitaba con urgencia un _pushing ball. _

"No me gusta ese tal Black", había dicho. ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera lo conocía! Te creo que no le gustaran Patrick o Bryson en dicha oportunidad puesto que habían resultado ser unos desgraciados y lo habían arruinado todo, pero ellos habían dados razones. ¿Jake? ¡Jake sólo lo había saludado! Claro, el único problema de Jake era que se había mostrado interesado en mí.

¿Cuándo iba Edward a dejar de comportarse como un niño?

* * *

*****Copiado de la película Arrástrame al infierno (Drag Me to Hell, 2009) de Sam Raimi. Véanla, es terror pero tiene además un toque de parodia que causa risa en medio de las escenas más tétricas. Es una mezcla interesante, además que el guión es simple pero muy bien hecho.

**(1)** Un beso cuneteado es, tal como Bella menciona antes, un beso en la comisura de los labios. Es un beso mitad mejilla, mitad labio; ni fú ni fá. No se si se usa en otros países pero en Chile se le llaman besos cuneteados porque vienen del término "cuneta", que es el nombre que se le da a la orilla entre la calle y la acera.

Chicas, esta vez en serio tenía mi capítulo listo el domingo, bastante tarde, lo admito, así que era domingo tirao' pa' lunes, pero lo tenía. Voy a subir.. ¿y? Por lo visto ff es una nena que anda en sus días porque antes fallaba para actualizar y ayer y hoy no me dejó entrar al perfil. Menos mal me dejó y al fin puedo subirles nuevo capítulo :D

¿Qué tal les pareció? Disfruté tanto escribiéndolo, sobretodo la parte de la discusión Edward/Bells. Por lo visto me gusta el drama, porque esas escenitas me fluyen con tanta rapidez; mente macabra, Dios mío xD Edward es un caradura con mayúscula. Le planta una escenita a Bella porque lo dejó siendo que él hace eso cada noche. ¿Qué piensan de ello? ¿Están con Bells o con Edward? Opiniones :D ¿Y qué piensan del beso cuneteado de Jake? ¿Buena o mala decisión? ¿Precavida o cobarde? Muchas aseveraron en el anterior capítulo que a Edward le había afectado más el tan mencionado beso. Bien, admitiré que eso es cierto. Como dijo muy certeramente vampinessie, ese beso fue un _click_ en él. ¿Un _click_ para qué? Les contaré un secreto (que quede entre nosotras): llevo un par de actualizaciones anunciando que conoceremos la mente de nuestro querido Edward. Bien, la espera terminó. El próximo capítulo sabremos qué pasa realmente por esa cabeza. Tal como leyeron, así que, ya saben, ideas-ideas de qué cosas podrían estar rondándo la cabecita de Cullen. ¡Teorías!

Mi momento favorito, a responder reviews se ha dicho: **Ally Grogori **(no es mala idea, además hubiese sido divertido oír la cabeza de Bells repasando "tomates, leche y azúcar" mientras los labios de Edward están sobre los de ella xD Muy buena analogía, conquistador-conquistado... Me gusta que seas cauta con Jake. Hasta ahora el chico ha sido un ángel pero no sabemos más de él.. hay que irse lento con eso. Y sigues apostando por Edward en el triunfo, lo tendré presente. Cariños :D), **Caro Bere Cullen** (no hay de qué linda, ¡soy yo quien debe agradecerte los comentarios y la fidelidad con el fic! Corrí con mucha suerte, llevaba un par de días intentándolo y fue un momento, cosa de segundo, en que pude entrar; al instante siguiente ya no pude más. Por suerte apareció Nenni14 y me solucionó la vida. Pero por lo visto ff anda en sus días, no se, porque ayer tuve problemas para entrar a mi cuenta :S Mil cariños), **Nenni14 **(¡gracias linda! Me hace feliz saber mis fics gustan tanto :D Y que emoción saber que releíste Por Carretera ^^ Es cierto, el maldito ego masculino da para mucho y esta vez parece que el de Edward fue herido. Una vez más gracias por ayudarme con los problemas de ff, eres la mejor :D), **xhica121 **(que amor, me siento privilegiada saber que no le dejas a todas reviews. Me alegro hayas disfrutado Por Carretera. Te invito a leer, de paso, mis otros fics, hay un par de OS por si te interesa xD Muchas gracias por pasarte y por comentar, espero hayas disfrutado esta nueva actualización :D), **ThoraPoison **(es que nuestra Bells, esta Bells, tiene unos nervios de acero.. Na' mentira, es simplemente que tiene su relación clara con Edward, bueno, eso de momento. Este fin me atrasé un día pero no fue mi problema, ff que anda en sus días :/ ¡Mil amores!), **silves **(si, el mal rato de momento no regresa; insisto en que me ha favorecido tener mi tiempo ocupado y, sí, ¡feliz de estar trabajando de guionista! ^^ Cuando salga al aire, tal vez la pasen por la pág. del canal o por youtube, que se yo.. pero aún falta para el aire, cuando salga, te cuento :D No creo que el sentir-nada de Bella sea porque no se lo permita, en esta primera instancia simplemente fue así; no fue el caso de Edward. Gracias por apoyarme en todo, en serio son unas incondicionales :D ¡Besos!), **NightOfTheHunter **(entonces logro mi meta al intentar sorprenderlas :$ Diría que tienes toda la razón en las conclusiones que sacaste de Edward. Yo diría que hubo dolor en el alma, de eso no hay duda.. xD Con Bells, va lenta la cosa. Mil amores :D), **living inacoffin **(agradezco montones que digan que mi fic vale la espera, pero hasta a mí me molesta rayar en lo irresponsable con las actualizaciones, de cierta forma el subir fic es una responsabilidad que asumí, por lo mismo mi meta de los findes :D Buena teoría: creo que todas estamos de acuerdo en que a Edward le pegó fuerte saber que su beso no provocó mucho. ¿Habrá cambio en su percepción de Bells? Puede ser :D Mil cariños, y continúa especulando, ¡amores!), **lauriz **(entiendo tu punto pero no creo que este momento ameritara un momento más romántico, sobretodo porque la reacción de Bells era muy analítica después de este. No tenemos el punto de vista de Edward, tal vez (tal vez) en su realidad fue más romántico, no lo sabemos. Pero tranquila que vendrán besos románticos (o eso creo *risa malvada*) Cariños :D), **yasmin-cullen **(¡me alegro disfrutaras la actualización! Yo diría que pasó mucho desde que la vio con Jake. Parece que nuestro Edward perdió un poco la compostura. Cariños, nos leemos :D), **Millaray **(uy gracias, soy la #1 de alguien *emoción y sonrojo* A mi también me agrada 50 primera citas, aún cuando me agrada menos que cero el señor Adam Sandler. El POV Edward se acerca a toda velocidad. Tal vez sabremos que pasó por su cabeza con el tan mencionado beso :D Un abrazo para ti :D), **vampinessie **(jajaja, es cierto, con aquella frase Bells no queda más que como una pobre niña ingenua. El click para algo, sí, no se si para darse cuenta de que está enamorado, creo que esa conclusión es muy avanzada para la limitada mente masculina (no hay chicos por acá, ¿no? xD) Cierto también, para que Bells sepa que ocurre dentro de ella también falta mucho. Ay que emoción, ¿trabajas en televisión? ¿qué haces específicamente? Gracias por tus felicitaciones :$ Nos leemos :D), **kathfan **(que amor, me demoro y más encima las preocupo, en serio son unas chicas increíbles, yo también, aunque sea sólo leernos por mensajitos, les he tomado un cariños enorme :D Gracias por las buenas vibras, todos esperamos y tenemos fe que la teleserie irá bien :D Me gusta tu corazonada, pero como mencioné antes, yo diría que no hay mucha conciencia de enamoramiento de Edward hacia Bells. Ese beso hizo click en él, veremos pronto que tipo de click pero creo que de momento no hay muchas cosas claras; en Bells menos, es Bells. Sí, hay día de publicación y esta primera vez fallé pero no por mi culpa, tal como me excusé arriba, ff anda bien rarito. Gracias otra vez linda, espero disfrutes este cap. Mil cariños, eres un encanto :D), **dianitha vaMpire **(¡yo feliz de eso! Gracias por comentar :D), **tlebd **(me hizo mucha gracia leer tus tres comentarios seguidos xD Me alegro disfrutes con los personajes, y me alegra más saber que tengo nueva lectora (¡Bienvenida!) Ojalá disfrutes este cap. también. Muchos besos :D), **ElizabethCullen 21**(wow, si con el cap. anterior insultaste a Edward, no quiero ni pensar que ocurrió después de leer este cap. Edward no quedó muy bien parado, digo, fue bastante caradura de su parte hacer dicha escenita, ¿no? Gracias por comentar, saludos, nos leemos :D), **Cullen Vigo **(crees muy bien. No hace falta saber que pasa por la cabeza de Edward para entender que ese beso lo afectó más. Ojalá disfrutaras la actualización :D), **Zoe Cullen Swan **(no está terminada :/ pero eres bienvenida a acompañarme a lo largo de este xD Gracias por comentar, cariños :D) y **dreamingwithcolors **(jaja, la psicología inversa es lo mejor, y mejora aún al saber que la descubrí en un cap. de Los Simpsons xD Esos tiempitos en los que uno arranca del cole/U/pega son lo mejor. Yo cuando consigo alguno me escapo al cine. Pasa tiempo sin ir al cine y me empieza una alergia sin control xD No estoy en Vampiras, de echo será nuestra competencia directa; no sabía que TVN prepara tbn. una en Calle 7 (más competencia) Estoy en Mega, trabajando en la nueva teleserie juvenil Decibel :D De hecho, estoy en una campaña de publicidad subliminal y menciono varias veces la palabra "decibel" en el cap. para controlar sus mentes, que corran la voz y nos hagan propaganda xD Cariños, no leemos :D).

Mis cariños para las chicas que me suman a Alertas y Favoritos: xhica121, crisvel, crisves, M Artemisa, Wilma Cullen, dianitha vaMpire, Elliel Hime, tlebd, Cullen Vigo, Nenni14, Zoe Cullen Swan, Rose Lu; Jimeneis, M L F Elektragedia, Cathaysa, Cla aw HPTFMA, madaswan, ns3cullen; ETERNOAMANECER, ElizabethCullen 21, Suiza-love; miradas-oscuras, nany87, living inacoffin :D ¡Muchas gracias a todas!

Seguiré respetando mis plazos. Intentaré que esta vez sea una semana y no dos, y si ff consigue novio y anda de buenas por la vida, entonces me dejará actualizar a tiempo.

Sigo debiendo la cuota cinéfila. Miles de soles para todas,

(:


	6. Alguien siempre tiene que ceder

Nota: ya sabemos, los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.

SUMMARY: "–Entonces, si logro que Bella se acueste conmigo ella tendrá que..." Edward y yo tenemos la maldita costumbre de apostar por todo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que esta vez la situación se iría de las manos? Una apuesta. Un ganador. Miles de consecuencias. B&E

ADVIERTO: **NO **será un fic lemmon. No estoy interesada para nada. Si es necesario, las situaciones serán tratadas como lime, de forma totalmente sutil, digo, por si esperaban lo contrario. Lo que SI habrá es temas de contenido adulto. Advertido.**  
**

* * *

Después de.. muchos meses, supongo lo único que quieren es capítulo.

Por lo mismo me ahorraré las disculpas y las eternas justificaciones al final. Aunque dudo que sirvan a esta altura :P

Ojalá que disfruten el regreso de estos dos y de **Todo por una estúpida apuesta**. ¡Va con todo mi cariño!

Besos, (:

* * *

**6. Alguien siempre tiene que ceder***

.

Presioné el número nueve en el elevador al momento en que solté una fuerte bocanada que dejó mis pulmones vírgenes de aire; las puertas se cerraron lentamente. Me dejé caer sobre una de las paredes, levanté la vista y cerré los ojos con pesar totalmente rendida a la fuerte luz fluorescente del techo que no hacía más que multiplicarse en el infinito dentro de tan reducido espacio. Qué paradójico, pensé. La diferencia estaba en que la luz sólo se multiplicaba por el juego de reflejos que producía la oposición de espejos –pura física– en cambio mi odio se multiplicaba por una persona que hacía a veces de idiota en su vida, _ergo,_ en la mía: Edward Cullen.

Mi mandíbula se tensó y mis puños se cerraron con fuerza. Bella, cálmate ya, me repetí por octava vez desde que abandoné el Volvo de Cullen hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron ante mí. ¡Dios! La cabeza no dejaba de arderme. Presioné con mis dedos índice y pulgar el puente entre mis ojos. Claro, como si ese simple gesto sirviera de algo. Ni aunque me tomase una caja completa de aspirinas el dolor me abandonaría; se trataba de un dolor de cabeza del tipo Cullen. Incombatibles cuando el muy maldito se lo proponía.

¿Qué sacaba con quejarme? Edward era así, cerrado de mente, machista e idiota, enumeré al ritmo de los números de los pisos que comenzaron a cambiar uno a uno, ascendiendo e iluminándose tal cual la bombilla en mi cabeza. Hipócrita y cara dura, continúe entretenida, deseando como nunca vivir en el piso veinte o más si es que era posible. Celoso, obstinado y egoísta... pisos seis, siete y ocho. Cruel, fue la cruda verdad cuando el número nueve se iluminó y las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

Cruel… Descendí. Edward era mi mejor amigo y el hombre más cruel que jamás había conocido, y… ¡oh por Dios!

–Hola Bella.

¿Nunca han experimentado el congelamiento instantáneo? Pues existe. Les garantizo que pueden vivirlo si es que alguien como Jacob Black –en realidad creo que sólo Jacob Black, pero dejaré el espacio a la duda– se planta fuera de tu piso mientras espera por ti apoyado junto a tu puerta.

–Hola –lo bueno de mi cerebro es que a veces se recuerda de hacer sinapsis cuando tiene colapsos nerviosos y envía las indicaciones necesarias para acciones necesarias. Un "hola" era una respuesta adecuada para ese momento. No la mejor, seamos sinceros, pero la adecuada considerando el estado de mis neuronas dado el _shock_ del encuentro–. Jacob, qué… sorpresa –bien, lo admito, mi cerebro no estaba experimentando su mejor momento.

–¿Molesto? –dijo Jake acercándose y saludándome con un beso en la mejilla que me tomó por sorpresa.

Congelamiento muscular… Derretimiento hormonal era el siguiente paso.

Sonreí como idiota, era la mejor manera de describirlo. ¿Era idea mía o yo estaba enojada hacía sólo unos minutos atrás? ¿Y por qué era que estaba enojada? Da igual, me pareció que al momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron todo se vio más bonito, el arco iris brilló sobre mi cabeza y los ángeles cantaron a coro. ¿Jake, molestar? ¡Qué decía! Lo que menos podía hacer Jake en ese momento y lugar era molestar.

–No, para nada, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunté, buscando las llaves en el bolso en un intento por mantenerme ocupada.

–Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos. Traje varias cosas con las que podemos improvisar –respondió, mostrando un par de bolsas que llevaba en la mano derecha.

Me quedé con las llaves en la mano a medio camino hacia la puerta. ¿Jake había venido hasta mi edificio para cocinar conmigo? Evité su mirada y, como pude, intenté darle a la cerradura.

–Suena bien –sonreí para mí, abriendo la puerta–. La cocina está por allá. Ocupa todo lo que necesites. Vengo en unos minutos.

Jake me sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina con la bolsa de las compras colgando en su mano. Me quedé unos segundos en el mismo lugar observándolo alejarse. Incliné mi cabeza para tener una mejor vista; en resumen, Jake tenía una sonrisa perfecta _y_ un trasero apetitoso.

. . .

–¿Y qué le respondiste?

–Le dije "será mejor que llenes el estanque de tu moto", y me lancé sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jake estaba de pie junto al fogón de la cocina revolviendo un salteado de verduras que habíamos preparado juntos. Yo estaba inclinada sobre el mesón, con una copa de vino blanco en mi mano derecha, escuchando la historia de cómo una vez Jake se había lanzado un clavado en un acantilado como desafío de una apuesta. Una olla burbujeaba cociendo las pastas.

–¡No! –exclamé sorprendida, derramando un poco del vino de mi copa; lo limpié con disimulo.

Jake asintió varias veces, orgulloso seguramente, de su recordada hazaña –Así es y, créeme, me alegra haberlo hecho.

–Te alegra –dije, incrédula.

Jake dejó de revolver la sartén un momento y, con la cuchara de madera en la mano detenida a medio camino entre las verduras y mi rostro, habló con seguridad:

–Hay veces de las que uno se arrepiente de haber actuado, de haber hecho alguna cosa, ¿no?

–Diría que son más las veces en las que uno se arrepiente de no haberlas hecho –respondí, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Jake me observó unos segundos. Luego volvió a revolver la comida, sonriendo en el acto.

–Tienes razón. Saltar del acantilado es de esas cosas que, teniendo sesenta y cinco años y recordando tu vida, te arrepentirías de no haber hecho. La adrenalina que se siente es increíble; el instante de saltar y no poder dar pie atrás… único. Deberías pobrar.

–¿Yo? No, lo siento, soy demasiado cobarde.

–No digo que saltes desde el risco más alto, hay variadas alturas en sitios habilitados para eso. Tranquila, no voy a incitarte a hacer algo peligroso, sólo algo extremo –agregó probando uno de los pimientos–. Un poco más de vino blanco, por favor, _sous_chef**(1).**

–¡Hey! ¿Quién te nombró chef a ti? –reclamé, pasándole la botella de vino.

–¿Acaso hay dudas de que yo soy el chef? –respondió, bromeando con sarcasmo. Reímos–. Otra cosa, tu copa… no puede estar vacía.

–Recuerda que mañana tengo trabajo –comenté, extendiendo de igual forma mi copa que Jake aprovechó de rellenar. Copa que no recordaba en qué momento, entre que picaba los champiñones y lo observaba sonreír, se había terminado por vaciar.

–No te preocupes por mañana.

–Todo porque tú trabajas de noche –me quejé, jugueteando un poco. Digo, ¿por qué no?

–Es cierto, trabajo de noche.

–No sabes lo que es levantarse a las siete –me burlé.

–Se lo que es escaparme del trabajo para venir a cenar contigo –dijo, sorprendiéndome; si no me derretía con algo así entonces estaba muerta por dentro–. ¿Eso cuenta? –aprovechó, mirándome de reojo y, supongo, evaluando su victoria.

–Eres el jefe –insistí, desafiándolo.

–Con mayor razón.

–¡Qué gran mentira!

–No te rindes, ¿no?

–¿En serio lo preguntas?

Jake me observó fijamente por varios segundos en los que tuve que concentrarme en mantenerme en pie. Ninguno de los dos rendía la mirada estudiando al máximo al otro como si no rendir el objetivo nos ayudase a descifrar el punto débil de cada uno. Pasaron algunos segundos que se sintieron en toda su extensión en el chisporreteo de las verduras asándose más de lo debido en la sartén, hasta que al fin Jake sonrió y esquivó la mirada, cediendo así al juego que habíamos improvisado.

–Olvídate de mañana. Aprovechémonos de que ahora tenemos una botella de vino-

–O lo que va quedando de ella.

–O lo que va quedando de ella –repitió, divertido–, una rica comida, que por lo visto está un poco asada en exceso.

–El chef no es muy bueno –bromeé.

Jake rió, quitó la sartén del fogón y agregó: –Y una… muy agradable compañía.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en mí, y la forma en que me veían ahora sí me hizo flaquear. Tragué saliva y agradecí mentalmente que las verduras aún estuviesen emitiendo suaves chisporroteos en la sartén, los cuales permitieron que el sonido de mis aceleradas pulsaciones no fueran escuchadas. Ante el sonrojo, no pude hacer más. Lo bueno es que Jake, si bien lo había notado o no, lo dejó ir de inmediato y, rompiendo el silencio, agregó asiendo su copa.

–¿Qué tal un brindis?

–¿Por qué brindamos? –le seguí el juego, pensando extrañamente en como podía equilibrarse todo en un abrir y cerrar, en este caso, de puertas de ascensor. Hacía una hora y poco más había tenido una discusión del demonio con Edward –evité pensar en el tema, no quería terminar desquitándome con quien no debía– y ahora Jake estaba a medio metro de mí, con una copa de vino alzada, proponiéndome un brindis.

–¿Qué tal esto? Porque cuando tengamos sesenta y cinco años sean pocas, ojalá ninguna, las cosas de las que tengamos que arrepentirnos de no haber hecho.

–Me parece perfecto –de seguro ahora mismo estaba sonriendo como boba; sentía mis mejillas heladas y tensas de tanto sonreír.

–Por ejemplo, no quiero arrepentirme de no besarte esta noche. De no besarte ahora…

Está bien. Admito que llevábamos prácticamente toda la noche coqueteando y el beso era cosa de tiempo. Lo cierto es que no esperé algo tan inmediato y directo. No es que me molestara tampoco…

–Sabes que hacer –solté en un soplo de valentía.

Jake dejó la copa sobre la encimera, y en un instante sus manos estaban posadas sobre mis mejillas. Me sonrió justo antes de acortar la distancia que nos separaba hasta unir sus labios con los míos en un toque delicado. Ante la decisión del chico yo simplemente me dejé hacer. Con la copa de vino aún en mi mano derecha y con la izquierda a medio camino entre posarse en su hombro y no, me dejé besar. Lo hacía suave, con delicadeza y ternura. Lento y tortuoso, como si secretamente buscase tentarme más, obligándome así a besarlo con mayor intensidad. No lo hice. No porque no quisiera, sino porque quería estirar la cuerda al máximo y así saborear mejor la victoria cuando ocurriese. Esperar a que cuando lo besara de la forma a la que estaba privándome fuera porque ya no aguantaba más el oculto placer de devorarle sus labios y robarle el aliento con la intensidad propia de los besos que se roban sin temor a represalias. No es que faltara mucho tiempo para eso, aún así me detuve, y Jake me imitó.

–Eres preciosa… –comenzó a decir a escasos centímetros de mi rostro… Y el maldito timbre de la puerta sonó. Jake soltó una risita ante mi cara de evidente disgusto.

–Discúlpame _un _segundo –rogué.

. . .

Odio cuando pasa esto: Bella y yo discutimos, nos enfurecimos y gritamos. Bella se marcha dando un portazo que esta vez recibió mi Volvo (y cómo la odié en ese minuto). Me quedo sólo, molesto y sintiendo que tengo la razón hasta… hasta que me doy cuenta de que no la tengo. Así es. Siempre es igual.

Lo admito, no me bastaron más de quince minutos para darme cuenta, contando desde que Bella azotó la puerta de mi querido Volvo supongo que con la intención de hacerla rotatoria, que lo había arruinado y había metido la pata. Supongo que el error estuvo en no definir bien qué tipo de cita era. Aunque insisto, era evidente que era un tiempo de ella y yo y nadie más. ¡Demonios, qué era obvio! Pero como ella pensó que era una cita más de las tantas que compartimos cuando busco alguna chica para… ya saben, no dormirme temprano, puedo darle el crédito y aceptar que me equivoqué al criticárselo. El que Bella se marchara con ese tal Black fue su error. El que nunca aclaré que era una cita exclusiva, el mío. Ambos nos equivocamos. ¿La forma en la que me expresé? Mi _mayor_ error. Dos a uno el marcador…

Y aquí estoy, fuera de su piso preparado con una disculpa. Una más de mis disculpas. De las cuarenta veces que discutimos con Bella a la semana, en treinta y siete de ellas yo no tengo la razón; las tres restantes son a favor mío porque logro, de alguna manera, convencerla de lo contrario. Lo bueno es que no me molestaba admitir mi derrota y partir a disculparme. No tiene que ver con el orgullo ni nada de esas bobadas. Simplemente no me gusta estar enojado con Pepper. Es sólo eso.

Así que en vez de tardarme una semana en regresar con una disculpa, prefiero volver de inmediato (lo que suele suceder en promedio entre los quince y veinte minutos posteriores al portazo o grito final de Bells) y poder así disfrutar una película de Chaplin o el libro de turno que esté leyendo Pepper. O un poco de _Life_**(2),**como en este caso. Es cierto, con Pepper apostamos un montón y discutimos más, pero así nos entendemos y por eso no puede dejar de ser mi incondicional.

Para no perder la rutina, heme aquí fuera de su puerta. Oí las pisadas de Pepper acercándose del otro lado. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba ella. Su expresión cambió de inmediato cuando me vio plantado fuera de su piso: era evidente que seguía molesta.

–¿Qué haces acá, Cullen?

_Muy_ molesta.

–_Life_ –dije, exhibiendo la caja del juego con la familia feliz en la tapa–_._ Hoy soy actor y tú ganas un Nobel, ¿qué te parece? –dije, poniendo mi mejor cara aquí no ha pasado nada.

Silencio. La mirada de Pepper me atravesaba.

–Aceptaré casarme cuando pase por la iglesia. No más evasión al compromiso. Y no me robaré el dinero del banco. Hoy no –eso siempre la hacía reír.

Silencio. Otra vez. Algo estaba fallando. Desistí con el juego y dejé la caja en el piso.

–Vamos Pepper, lo siento. Tenías razón, lo arruiné, no tenía a derecho a criticarte porque te fuiste con… Black.

Me dedicó su mejor mirada hostil. Maldije en mi interior. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¡Me disculpé, demonios que lo hice!

–Sólo déjalo ir –puse carita de perro mojado.

–¿Es tu mejor forma de disculparte? –habló con tono frío.

–No se qué más decirte –dije, levantando un poco la voz. Me controlé de inmediato. Estaba ahí para disculparme y arreglar las cosas, no para arruinarlo aún más.

–Si no lo sabes, no tenemos nada que hablar Edward. Además estoy ocupada –dijo, haciendo ademán de entrarse.

Típico de Pepper. Le gustaba hacerme sentir mal antes de aceptar mis disculpas. Debía intentarlo con algo más.

–¿Sacaste las llaves? –pregunté cambiando de tema.

–¿Qué?

–Si tienes las llaves a mano.

–No. Edward, y basta con-

En un rápido movimiento me acerqué, pasé mi mano por el lado suyo tomando la manija de la puerta y la cerré de golpe, dejándola fuera.

–Si quieres entrar tendrás que perdonarme –dije, sacando la copia del juego de llaves que tenía de su apartamento y moviéndola frente a sus ojos. Sonreí travieso.

–¿En serio creer que lograrás algo con esto?

–Sí. Tú y yo no podemos estar enojados, Pepper. No es natural. Ahorrémonos todo esto. Me perdonarás, se que lo harás. Siempre lo haces. Y sin la llave –insistí, moviendo la llave a unos centímetros de su nariz.

Bella no se movió –Este edificio tiene conserje Edward, además-

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió de repente. ¿Qué mier…? Si había algo que no me esperaba era eso: Jacob Black estaba dentro.

–Te dije que estaba ocupada –completó Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

Me quedé en blanco, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

–Perdón, no quise molestar –comenzó a excusarse Black–. Como cerraste la puerta y no me respondías pensé que habías ido a comprar algo…

Tragué como pude el nudo de ira que se acumuló en mi garganta. Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza.

–Jake, ¿recuerdas a Edward?

–Claro. Estaba ese día contigo. Hola –estiró su mano. Tenía su rostro estampado con esas sonrisas idiotas que no se sacaba de encima.

–Edward, Jake, el chico de local-

–Lo recuerdo –le corté. Levanté mi mano y se la estreché poniendo mi mejor cara de circunstancia.

Bella me observó, analizando cada uno de mis movimientos –Jake, puedes darme un segundo…

–Claro. Perdón por interrumpirlos. Un gusto, Edward.

No respondí. Black se entró y Bella volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Hubo silencio. Nos miramos fijamente como dos oponentes en el ajedrez. Bella estaba teniendo una cita con Black. Bien. Eso no me lo esperaba. No se que tenía el tipo pero me molestaba sobremanera. Su sonrisita idiota con la que creía encantaba a todas… En serio mi cabeza se esforzaba por buscar la frase más suave que poder decir después de tan estelar aparición. Hacía rato no le exigía tanto a mi cerebro, pero el no empeorar más las cosas con Bells valía el esfuerzo.

–No sabía que estabas con él –mi mejor esfuerzo.

–No tenías porqué saberlo –me cortó.

Asentí con movimientos mecánicos.

–Tienes que irte.

No me moví. Ella tampoco.

–Estás realmente enojada, ¿no?

–Qué perspicaz.

–No tienes que ser irónica.

–A veces es la única manera para que entiendas.

No era la única manera. Yo entendía. No era idiota.

–¿Sabes como me hiciste sentir?

No respondí. ¿Qué podía decir? Había sido una pelea más como tantas que solíamos tener. ¿Qué sabía yo lo que sentía cuando discutíamos? Además, si podía estar en una cita con Black después de nuestra pelea entonces no había sido tan terrible como decía. De todas formas preferí callarme. Cualquier cosa que dijera seguro serviría para arruinarlo más.

–Me heriste, Edward –dijo. Y pude notar como su voz se había cargado de dolor.

Pensé que criticarle que saliera con Black le había molestado. Pues no. Esto iba más allá. De alguna forma había herido a Pepper. Una cosa tenía clara: podía hacerla gritar, enojarse hasta los golpes, hacerla perder la paciencia, lo que fuera. Hasta era gracioso verla odiar al mundo a través de mí. ¿Pero herirla? Sí que era un idiota con mayúscula.

–Pepper, lo que sea-

–Insinuaste que no me importabas, Edward.

Con que eso era…

–Insinuaste que no te valoraba… ¡Eres idiota si piensas eso! –soltó enfurecida dando un golpe de puño sobre mi brazo.

¡Auch! Un golpe inesperado en todos los sentidos que era posible darle a esa frase.

–Ni se te ocurra. Volver a insinuar. La estúpida idea. De que no te quiero. O que no te valoro, Edward Cullen –dijo, acompañando cada frase con un golpe de puño que intentaba en vano esquivar–. Sabes que eso es imposible –finalizó, obviamente con más puños de por medio.

La tomé de las muñecas, inmovilizándola –Lo se –la obligué a verme–. Lo se, Pepper.

Bella me observaba entre el dolor y la rabia. Lo cierto es que no entendía muy bien en qué momento de nuestra conversación en el Volvo le di a entender eso. Nunca se lo dije. Pero ella lo pensó y eso la había herido. Era suficiente para aclararlo.

–Lo siento de verdad –dije sincerándome como pude. Bella me miró con detenimiento–. Me comporté como un idiota y si te hice creer eso, perdóname. No quise hacerlo. Nunca pensaría que no me valoras.

–Porque nunca lo haría.

–Lo se –insistí.

–Que te quede claro.

Sonreí fascinado. Bells nunca –y cuando digo nunca es en el estricto rigor de la palabra– se quedaba callada. Menos hablar de quedarse sin la última palabra.

–Si te suelto, ¿me juras que no me golpearás más?

–No puedo jurarlo –respondió frunciendo los labios. Aunque seguía seria sabía que ya me había perdonado; podía leer cada una de sus expresiones.

–¿Por lo menos harás el intento? –no respondió–. Bien. Tomaré eso como un sí –dije, soltándola con la mayor lentitud posible, separándome de a poco sin quitarle la vista de encima temiendo cualquier represalia ahora que la fiera estaba libre. Me animé y le sonreí. Y otro puño fue a dar a mi brazo.

–¡Idiota!

–¡Demonios, Bells, qué duele! –me quejé. ¡Mierda, tenía que entrenar mis reflejos ya!

–Como Iron Man te mueres de hambre, Cullen –acto seguido a su crítica, me abrazó. La imité, rodeándola con mis brazos–. Que no te quepa duda que te adoro, idiota.

–Lo se.

–Soy tu incondicional Pepper Potts, recuérdalo –sonreí con mi mentón apoyado en su coronilla: claro que lo era–. Bien. No más cursilerías. Me esperan dentro –dijo, separándose.

Cierto, me había olvidado del pelmazo –Seguro. Si quieres volver dentro con... él –como pude me controlé de las miles cosas que podría haber dicho después de eso; prácticamente me mordí la lengua–, y perderte una noche donde podrías recibir un Nobel, ganarte la lotería o escribir un _best__seller,_ es tu elección.

Bella se rió. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla

–El Nobel tendrá que esperar –abrió la puerta con mis llaves –¡¿en qué momento…?– y me las devolvió no sin antes restregármelas en la cara a centímetros de mi nariz.

–Para qué quieres ganarte el Nobel si puedes robarlo –me quejé.

–Te espero mañana –finalizó, desapareciendo tras la puerta cerrada.

Me quedé de pie sin moverme como si una fuerza mayor me retuviera en el lugar esperando a que hiciera algo con respecto a Bella quedándose a solas con ese tipo. Que botara la puerta, mínimo. Solté un bufido. Como Iron Man me moría de hambre. Di media vuelta y me encaminé al ascensor con la sangre hirviendo en mi interior.

¿La verdad? Bien.

Odio al tipo. Lo odié desde el primer instante. Alguien que anda por ahí como si nada, ofreciéndole a las chicas llevarlas a su hogar siendo que es primera vez que cruza palabra con ellas no andan en buenos pasos. Menos venir a meterse a su apartamento a la primera cita. Bueno, supongo que era la primera cita que tenían. No crean que soy un caradura. Sí, me acuesto con chicas y no las vuelvo a llamar. Es verdad. Pero ellas saben en lo que se están metiendo (o _entre_que, más específicamente). ¡Ellas buscan lo mismo! Pues no quiero eso para Bella. Ella no lo merece. Fui yo quien tuvo que recogerla a pedacitos del suelo cuando Bryson expresión-de-talco la dejó porque "no estaba preparado para una relación seria" siendo que al mismo tiempo estaba probando terreno con la del quinto piso del edificio de Pepper, o cuando Harry mi-cabellera-es-tan-perfecta no la llamó diciéndole que lo haría y la pobre esperó prácticamente una semana al lado del teléfono (aunque no quiso admitírmelo ni una sola vez), o cuando el idiota de Patrick me-creo-tan-original Baines la engañó con su secretaria (para que vean, _muy_ original!).

Pues este tipo Jacob sonrío-por-todo Black tiene un cartel en la frente que grita idiota.

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Alguien tiene que ceder" (Something's Gotta Give, 2003) de Nancy Meyers.

**(1) **_Sous _Chef es el nombre que recibe el ayudante del chef.

**(2) **_"__Life: _el juego de la vida" es un juego de mesa donde te subes a un auto, giras la ruleta y avanzas por un tablero armando tu vida. Estudias, tienes profesión, ganas un sueldo, te casas, tienes hijos, etc. Y pasan otras cosas más emocionantes (e irreales) como ganar la lotería o recibir el Nobel de la Paz.

Mis nenas queridas y e incondicionales. Me haré un Edward: lo siento de verdad. No quiero aburrirlas con disculpa tras disculpa, pero sí contarles el porqué de mi ausencia. Ya saben que estoy en 5to de U (bueno, ahora saben xD). Mi último año y pensé que teniendo un sólo ramo y mi obra de título tendría mucho tiempo libre (¡yei!). Erré considerablemente. No tener ramos no significa tiempo libre, significa aprovecharlo para hacer otras cosas ahora que termino los estudios. Tuve que obligarme a trabajar en distintos proyectos para empezar a hacer carrera de lo que estudio, así como buscar también trabajo :/ Acababa una cosa, empezaba otra y a la hora de sacrificar algo no me quedó más remedio que ff. Me quedaba tiempo para mí, sí, tampoco soy una máquina, pero se lo dedicaba a mis amigas y a la lectura :D Podría haber avanzado de a poco pero necesito dedicarme de lleno cuando hago algo, y si sabía que no le dedicaría más que unas horas al fic, prefería hacerlo esperar hasta que pudiese ser constante en las actualizaciones. Sigo con bastante trabajo (estudio Cine y es la época de postulaciones a fondos culturales en mi país así que a full) pero le hice un espacio ya a ff así que, ahora sí, tendrán actualización como prometí hace mucho ya: cada dos semanas máximo :D

Gracias por comprenderme. Muchas chicas me escribieron este tiempo preocupadas. Perdón si no les avisé a cada una de uds. Como dije, si me pongo a hacer algo me dedico sólo a eso (soy un poco monofocal xD).

Ahora, sobre el cap. ¿Qué tal? Pasó bastante, ¿no?. ¿Bells y Jake? ¿Les gusta la actitud de Jake? ¿Le creen? ¿o es demasiado perfecto para ser real? Y al fin entramos en la mente de Edward. ¡No saben cuánto me costó escribir aquello! Ufa, que me salió humo por la orejas. No, pero en serio. Inevitablemente mi Edward sonaba a Bella. Lo escribía y era una Bella más insensible y lidibinosa pero Bella al fin. Tuve que repasarlo veinte veces para lograr hacerlo hombre, y otras veinte para convencerme de que lo era. Y sigo incrédula al respecto. Necesito opiniones al respecto, ¿qué tal mi primerísima primera versión de la mente del muchacho? Punto aparte: pobrecito Edward con su tablero de _Life _): ¡Reviews! :D

Esta vez respondí los reviews por privado o si no no subía el cap. en cuatro meses más (broma). En la próxima actualización agradezco Alertas y Favoritos.

Mis nenas queridas, otra vez, gracias por ser incondicionales. Yo lo seré ahora. De veritas- de veritas.

¡Arco iris de Skittles para todas!

(:


	7. Como Blancanieves y los siete enanitos

Nota: ya sabemos, los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.

SUMMARY: "–Entonces, si logro que Bella se acueste conmigo ella tendrá que..." Edward y yo tenemos la maldita costumbre de apostar por todo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que esta vez la situación se iría de las manos? Una apuesta. Un ganador. Miles de consecuencias. B&E

ADVIERTO: **NO **será un fic lemmon. No estoy interesada para nada. Si es necesario, las situaciones serán tratadas como lime, de forma totalmente sutil, digo, por si esperaban lo contrario. Lo que SI habrá es temas de contenido adulto. Advertido.**  
**

* * *

Me tomé un par de días más antes de lograr un capítulo que me convenciera.

¡Disfruten! Comentamos abajo (:

* * *

**7. Como Blancanieves y los siete enanitos*  
**

.

–Y qué… ¿se quedaron hasta muy tarde ese día?

–Ehhh…

Adoraba este momento. Estaba en mis manos volver loco a Edward. La noche del miércoles, cuando apareció en mi puerta y se enteró que estaba junto a Jake, supe que no me libraría de este interrogatorio. El _tan_ acostumbrado interrogatorio.

–Algo así –dije, fingiendo desinterés.

Edward jugueteó con sus papas fritas. Hora de almuerzo del día viernes. Edward me había llamado anunciando que tenía que contarme algo importante que no podía esperar y había terminado escogiendo McDonalds como punto de encuentro. De seguro eso importante podía esperar si se trataba de sacarme información de mi cita con Jake.

–Oh.

Pobrecito, hacía como que no le interesaba mas no hallaba el momento para sacar a colación el tema. Seguí comiendo mi Cuarto de Libra**(1)** mientras fingía que me preocupaban las calorías que traía mi hamburguesa; tal vez debían comenzar a preocuparme.

–¿Te acostaste con él?

Levanté la vista sorprendida. Edward siempre se daba veinte vueltas antes de encararme con dicha pregunta. Ahora sólo había sido la quinta. Nuevo _récord,_ asombroso. Edward enarcó una ceja apresurando mi respuesta; su rostro gritaba "¿y?".

Di un largo suspiro –¿Estarás preparado para la respuesta que te de?

Edward leyó de inmediato mi expresión y la suya cambió a una mueca de fastidio –No lo hiciste. Eres _tan_ evidente, Pepper. Y aburrida.

Reí. No, no me había acostado con Jake. Era nuestra primera cita. No me acuesto con chicos en la primera cita y eso Edward lo sabía. No sexo como tal, pero arrumacos, cariñitos y besos locos… besos y abrazos no quitan pedazos, dicen.

–No nos acostamos. Cenamos y se marchó. Una cita tranquila –minimicé. Él no quería detalles y tampoco quería dárselos.

Edward analizó mi respuesta –Pero _sí_ se besaron –agregó luego de una larga pausa.

–Nos besamos –repetí, recordando el beso. Los besos… Me quedé en silencio perdida en los labios de Jake sobre los míos…

Edward me observó con una patata a medio camino hacia su boca sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

–¡Qué-cursi-Isabella-Swan! –comentó con escándalo, lanzándome la patata al rostro para hacerme reaccionar–. Estás recodando el beso que le diste. ¡Me avergüenzas!

–Mentira, no lo estoy haciendo –respondí a la defensiva. Mentira, sí lo estaba haciendo pero Edward sólo se burlaría si se lo confirmaba.

–Como mentirosa, apestas. Tu mirada perdida, cara de boba… patética –se burló–. Perdiste mi respeto. Ya no podemos ser amigos –agregó, engullendo otro tanto de papas fritas.

–Tú te lo pierdes –me quejé en silencio.

Edward agarró una empanadita de la bandeja –¿Cómo besa tu príncipe azul?

Rodé mis ojos. Esto se estaba volviendo agotador –Dime si el interrogatorio durará todo el almuerzo porque no estoy de humor así podemos callarnos ya.

–No lo debe hacer muy bien o sino no estarías de tan mal humor –agregó, bebiendo de mi Coca Cola. La mueca de burla no se le borraba con nada.

–Besa bien –siempre podría ser mejor, pensé, pero la práctica hace al maestro, dicen también. Por lo visto era el día de los refranes.

–¿Y ya te llamó?

Ante eso me silencié. Jake no había llamado aún. No estaba actuando como la doncella que espera junto al teléfono por la llamada tipo beso de amor eterno. No. Antes preferiría que el trozo de manzana envenenada siguiera obstruyendo mi garganta. Pero… Jake había dicho que lo haría. Había hecho hasta planes…

–No lo ha hecho… –y no lo había hecho aún y ya había pasado más de un día. Nos dejamos de ver el miércoles en la noche. Era viernes pasado el mediodía. Ni siquiera un mensaje de texto de esos que te quitan sólo dos minutos de tu vida escribir había llegado a mi celular. ¿Teléfono fuera de área? Ya buscaba excusas en mi cabeza. ¡Patética!

–No lo llames.

No debía llamarlo. Lo sabía. Regla #6 en el manual de "Cosas que no debes hacer cuando estás conociendo a alguien que podría ser el hombre perfecto (aún cuando este realmente no existe)": esperar a que él llame. Edward no hacía más que recordarme la misma regla que me recordaba Alice, Rose o Ángela (a veces hasta el sensato Jasper) cada vez que les comentaba que había conocido a un muchacho que, a simple vista, valía la pena el intento y la inversión de tiempo frente al espejo. Estúpidas reglas basadas en el estúpido orgullo: no llamar y esperar a que el otro lo haga cuando en realidad te mueres por discar el número y escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea; o esperar a que el otro de alguna señal de interés cuando te pican las manos por _textear_lo bien que lo pasaste en la cita y lo mucho que ya lo extrañas aún cuando recién se han volteado después de la despedida; o reprimir tu dedo índice y congelarlo a medio camino de presionar el botón izquierdo de tu _mouse_ ante el gris recuadro de "agregar a mis amigos", sólo porque debes esperar a que sea él quien te agregue en Facebook porque si tú lo haces se lee un tanto desesperado de tu parte.

Señoras y señores, público presente, la regla #6: esperar a que él llame, _ergo,_dejarlo todo en sus manos. Reglas inventadas por no-se-quién en el año no-se-cuánto pero que eran _vox __populi_ y mandamientos dentro de la religión de los romancillos.

Reglas que por muy idiotas me parecieran seguía sin dudar. Había pasado más de un día y no había llamado pero yo tampoco lo había hecho. No quería parecer la mujer desesperada aún cuando, por lo visto, realmente lo estaba siendo.

Así como había reglas para una cosa… ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

–No llamará.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Dijo que lo haría –respondí, haciéndole ver a Edward lo evidente.

–¿Y…? –cosa que él no pescaba aún.

–Cuando un hombre dice que llamará en realidad te está avisando con flechas intermitentes, y reflectantes por si es de noche, que no lo hará –tenía tanto sentido ahora–. Regla #8 del manual "Cómo botarlas después de acostarte con ellas", ¿o vas a negármelo? –ironicé. Había reglas para todo en torno al tema "relaciones", fuera sólo sexo o amor del puro.

Edward hizo a un lado su Big Mac –Dijiste que no te habías acostado con él.

–Te estás desviando del punto principal –Edward no dijo palabra. Siguió viéndome y presionándome por una respuesta más concreta–. No me acosté con él. Ahora, ¿vas a negarme que a la larga todos los hombres que terminan una cita con un "yo te llamo" o derivados, en realidad están buscando la forma más rápida de acabar con la conversación y salir de tu vida tan fugazmente como entraron?

–Asombroso. No tomaste respiro al pronunciar la pregunta.

–Desafié mi aliento y gané. No evites el tema, ahora responde la pregunta.

–Estás equivocada –imposible, pensé–. No es la regla #8, es la #3 –_obviamente._

–La subestimé –me crucé de brazos y me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, sopesando lo que ocurría–. Lo más triste es confirmar a través de ti que mi –hice comillas con mis dedos– "relación" duró una cena improvisada, un par de besos y una botella de Chardonnay blanco. Está por sobre mis otros fracasos porque suma puntos que él haya cocinado para mí y el vino blanco estaba de muerte.

–No es tan asombroso que alguien cocine para ti –se quejó Edward.

¿Dónde estaba el hombre conozco-todas-las-técnicas-de-conquista? –Créeme, si quieres hacer sentir especial a una chica, dedícale tiempo del tipo "prepararé una cena con mis propias manos" y tendrás éxito inmediato. Te lo digo, es algo que las chicas no pasamos por alto.

Edward sonrió –Perfecto. La publicaré como la regla # 11 del decálogo "Cómo asegurarte de que termine en tu cama".

No supe cómo rebatir eso. Edward, que en general demoraba diecisiete tiempos en interpretar mis silencios si acaso estaba de suerte, tardó medio segundo en comprender el porqué de mi mudez.

–Lo siento.

–No lo hagas. Reglas son reglas –dije, poniendo mi mejor cara. No quería pensar en el tema otra vez. Había estado todo el día jueves pensando porqué Jake aún no daba señales de vida hasta que había logrado quitar la maldita mugre que picaba mi cerebro. No quería arruinar ahora mi súper almuerzo _gourmet_ dándole cabida de nuevo al asunto.

–Pero como reglas son sus excepciones las que la confirman.

–Sí, excepciones del tipo "Runaway Bride", "Notting Hill", "Pretty Woman", y el resto de la filmografía de Julia Roberts**(2).** Oh, cierto, estamos hablando de ficción –ironicé.

–No, excepciones del tipo "yo te llamo" y luego realmente hacerlo –me mostré escéptica–. Escucha, todos los hombres usamos el clásico "yo te llamo" sólo para salir del paso. Yo mismo lo hago. Pero estadísticamente hablando sólo un 96,3% resulta una mentira.

Solté una gran carcajada. Una pareja de novios sentados a una mesas me miraron raro; obvié su reacción –¿Sólo un 96,3%? ¿Así de exacto?

–Así de exacto –respondió Edward, asintiendo–. Entonces el otro tres coma… ¿siete, cierto? –yo ni me esforcé en hacer la cuenta–, el 3,7% restante que dice que llamará es porque realmente están interesados en hacerlo, y desean tener esa segunda cita.

–3,7… Wow, si que tengo posibilidades.

–Pepper, ¿en serio vas a jugar a la dama sin autoestima? Porque en serio no te va.

No estaba haciéndome la pobre chica lastimada pero la conversación estaba cansándome. Si Jake no llamaba no sería la primera ni la última vez que la posibilidad de algo terminaba como eso, una simple posibilidad que se volaba por la ventana que uno olvidaba abierta. Comencé a juntar la basura de los restos de cajas de McDonals.

–Pepper –evité su mirada. Edward me detuvo las manos, deteniendo mi accionar y me obligó a verlo–. Pepper, no me cae bien ese sonrisitas Black. No me va y por mí mejor que desaparezca –¿se supone que eso debería de subirme el ánimo?–. Si no te llama, estaba en toda la razón de llamarlo idiota porque lo será. Alguien que se da el gusto de perderse una chica como tú es un gran idiota que merece que lo golpeen en la cara.

–Edward.

–Es en serio. Si es inteligente –se detuvo unos segundos; tomó un gran aliento–, si es inteligente, llamará. Si no… puedo ir hasta el "Wolf Pack" y golpearlo. No tengo problemas.

Sonreí. Edward aprovechó para salvar de la bandeja la Coca Cola que no había alcanzado a entrar en mi estómago. Junté el resto de la basura y me acerqué a un contenedor. Edward no desestimaba en repetirme eso de "una chica como yo" y todas las idioteces que decía para hacerme sentir especial. Eso porque éramos demasiado buenos amigos y el cariño era superior. Yo lo adoraba pero siempre lo vería como el mujeriego que era. Bueno, faltaba esa chica especial que sacara a relucir la otra parte de él que lo hiciera perfecto (aunque los hombres perfectos realmente no existieran). ¿Dónde estaba esa chica? Se estaba tardando demasiado. Deje la bandeja y volví a ocupar el puesto frente a él.

–Antes de llegar a hablar de mi precaria vida amorosa dijiste que tenías que contarme algo importante. Nos quedan –miré la hora en el celular– dieciocho minutos antes que tengamos que volver a nuestros apestosos trabajos a marcar tarjeta y todavía no dices palabra. ¿Era tan importante como decías o sólo estabas exagerando?

–Dos errores en tu frase. Sólo _tu _trabajo debe apestar y sólo _tú_ debes volver a marcar tarjeta. Me dieron la tarde libre –dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro; tenía razón, sólo _mi_ trabajo apestaba–. Sobre la noticia, sí que es importante. Prepárate Isabella Swan –restregó sus manos generando suspenso– pues estás ante el posible director creativo de la agencia "Yellow Elephant".

Me observó sopesando mi reacción. ¿Edward como director creativo de la agencia donde trabajaba? Mi boca se articuló en una gran "o" producto de la sorpresa.

–¿Pero cómo? Si sólo llevas un año y medio ahí… o algo así –dije, sin dar crédito a la monstruosa noticia que Edward me anunciaba.

–Un año y siete meses para ser exactos –sonrió mostrando su reluciente dentadura en su máxima expresión–. Bueno, ayer estaba en mi trabajo, metido en mi Mac**(3)** como hago cada día, cuando Laurent me llama a su oficina para anunciarme una buena noticia. Ocurre que Garrett se marchará de la agencia y el puesto quedará disponible. Laurent me llamó para comentarme que entre las opciones que sopesaba Marcus para el puesto había surgido mi nombre.

Tardé en ordenar en mi mente tantos nombres que surgían de la boca de Edward producto de la emoción. Según lo que recordaba, Marcus Heyerdahl era el presidente de la agencia, un tipo de unos cuarenta y tantos a quien había tenido la oportunidad de conocer durante una fiesta navideña donde oficié como la cita de Edward. Laurent Da Revin era el segundo a bordo de la agencia, el director creativo general y buen amigo de Edward producto del tiempo de trabajo juntos. Y por lo que lograba deducir, el tal Garrett debía ser el actual director creativo cuyo puesto tal vez Edward podía heredar.

–Eso es perfecto Edward, ¡te felicito! –solté estirando mis brazos para rodearlo; Edward me frenó, preocupado.

–Aún es nada seguro. James Witherdale también es un candidato para el puesto y él lleva más tiempo trabajando en la agencia.

–¿James, el guapo de la fiesta de Navidad?

Edward arrugó el ceño –¿De qué lado estás?

–Perdón –me disculpé rápidamente.

–Bien. Marcus quiere reunirse con nosotros, conocernos más y luego lo discutirán con Laurent. De todas formas Laurent dijo que hablaría a mi favor, pero quien sabe –Edward intentó ocultar sus nervios en vano.

Me levanté de mi puesto y fui a darle un abrazo enorme a Edward.

–Termine como termine todo esto, te felicito Edward. Se nota que estás haciendo un trabajo fenomenal como parte de esa agencia. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

No como yo, pensé recibiendo el abrazo de Edward de vuelta. Tres meses en una editorial, dos en una biblioteca, otros cuatro en otra editorial que termina quebrando, dos cesante, ahora dos meses recién en un nuevo trabajo… como iba, mi vida laboral se erigiría sólo en torno a trabajos a plazos fijos donde no me alcanzaría el tiempo para ascender de algo más que el _junior_ del lugar antes que cualquier evento me dejara nuevamente desempleada; sin desmerecer el trabajo que hacen los _juniors, _por supuesto.

Edward se separó de mí –Qué me dices, ¿celebramos esta noche mi posible seguro ascenso y cada vez más próximo a la meta de ser como Tony Stark? –propuso motivado.

No respondí. Idealmente esperaba otros planes para ese viernes. Se suponía que… ¡Mierda! Tenía que dejar de ser tan patética. El tipo no había llamado ni dado señales de vida, dudo que lo hiciera ahora. Deseé que Edward no me mirase tan fijamente como lo estaba haciendo. Descubriría lo que estaba pensando. ¡Demonios! Sin querer serlo había terminado como la pobre Blancanieves que esperaba por su príncipe sin poder hacer nada. Mentira, hasta Blancanieves tenía más dignidad que yo porque estaba inconsciente dentro de su urna, sin insulsas promesas de cita un viernes por la noche dando vueltas en su cabeza. Malditas ilusiones que brotaban y se reproducían ante la primera caricia recibida.

–Realmente te interesa este tipo, ¿no?

Tomé mi bolso y enfilé hacia la puerta; Edward me imitó –No.

No se, en realidad. Me agradaba pensar que me gustaba alguien que no parecía un idiota, y que posiblemente yo también le interesaba… Pues gran error. Manzana envenenada donde estás cuando te necesito.

. . .

–¿Ya le avisaste a Carlisle y Esme?

–Aún no. Prefiero esperar hasta que sea seguro.

Viernes en la noche. Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett habían venido a mi apartamento para celebrar mi posible ascenso en las ligas de la publicidad. Lamentablemente Pepper no estaba con nosotros. Había pasado a mejor vida… Mentira. Ángela la había invitado a salir. Happy Hour y esas cosas de chicas y me la había robado de mi gran celebración.

–¡Van a estar tan felices cuando se enteren! –comentó Alice desde la cocina. Ella, Emmett y Rose estaban preparando la cena. Jasper y yo bebíamos una cerveza en el sillón.

–¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella? –aprovechó de preguntarme.

–El otro día nos besamos –recordé.

Jasper no ocultó su sorpresa –Eso sí es un avance. ¿Y?

–Bien, obvio. Minimizó la situación, por supuesto, pero es algo que debe hacer.

Recordaba el momento como si hubiese sido ayer. Bella había dicho que había sentido nada. Obviamente mentía. El beso había estado más que bien pero ella no puede admitírmelo, tiene que saber mostrarse difícil sino dejaría todas las herramientas a mi mano para lograr ganar la apuesta. Emmett llegó en ese momento a nuestro lado, cerveza en mano, arrancando de la cocina.

–¿Quién minimizó qué?

–Bella. Ella y yo nos besamos y- –expliqué al recién llegado.

–¿La besaste? ¡Bien hecho, Eddy! –Emmett palmeó mi espalda con efusión.

–Pero ella minimizó la situación diciendo que sólo había estado bien –respondió Jasper en mi lugar.

–¿Sólo bien, eso dijo? –asentí a medias. No habían sido sus palabras exactas pero en el fondo era lo mismo–. No quiere que sepas si provocas algo en ella, está claro –concluyó Emmett.

Era tan evidente para mí como para cualquiera –Pensé exactamente lo mismo. Pepper cree que lleva la delante. Que siga creyendo eso, a mí no me engaña.

–¿De qué hablan tan a escondidas? –preguntó Alice, llegando donde nosotros.

–Sopesando las posibilidades de que me den el ascenso, nada más –mentí. Conversaciones entre hombre quedarían sólo como conversaciones entre hombres. Si Alice oía algo era evidente que dicha información terminaría en oídos de Bella y no quería darle herramientas al enemigo.

Alice me abrazó por detrás del sillón dejando en alto la cuchara que llevaba en la mano derecha –¿Te dijeron cuando habrá noticias?

–Debo esperar. Garrett se marcha el jueves así que debería saber algo durante la semana.

–Será una semana de muchos nervios, entonces.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo. Lo saqué y vi quien llamaba: Laurent. Fue como si me hubiesen pegado un puñete en el estómago con mucha fuerza porque perdí todo el aire de mi cuerpo en un tiempo. Los chicos me miraron con cara de pregunta. Les mostré quien llamaba; la melodía de Psicosis sonaba con insistencia.

–Eso fue más rápido de lo que esperábamos. ¡Contesta ya!

Me levanté y apreté _send_ –Hola Laurent –saludé, digiriéndome hacia el pasillo.

–_Cullen. Perdona que te moleste a esta hora, seguro estás divirtiéndote en algún club._

–Estoy divirtiéndome, eso seguro. ¿Pasa algo? –me volteé a ver el living: todos los chicos estaban atentos a mi conversación. Me alejé.

–_¿Estás libre mañana en la noche?_

–Si es para una cita contigo creo que debería negarme –bromeé.

–_Es para una cita conmigo, en efecto, pero no una cita exclusiva._

–Lástima.

–_Marcus__ y __yo __tenemos__ una __cena __mañana __en __la __noche __con __unos __empresarios __que __buscan __publicidad __y__auspicio __para __unos __proyectos.__ Ya __sabes, __las __típicas __cenas __de __negocios __camufladas __como__ juntas __sociales_ –comprendí de inmediato donde iba todo esto; prácticamente podía oír mi corriente sanguíneo de lo fuerte que avanzaba por mis venas–. _Aprovechó__ de __decirme __que __te __invitara, __a __ti __y__ a __James. __Se __que __es __algo __encima__ pero __qué__ se __le __va __a __hacer, __es__ el __presidente __de __la __agencia._

Laurent tenía toda la razón. Aunque tuviese agendado el té con la reina no podía negarme a una invitación hecha por el gerente general de la empresa. No es que quisiera hacerlo, era la oportunidad perfecta para darme a conocer y ganarme el puesto. Me concentré en el tono y volumen de mi voz como nunca, camuflando mi excitación –No hay problema Laurent, me parece perfecto. Cuenta conmigo.

–_Genial. Entonces avisaré que son dos confirmados más. Porque puedes llevar acompañante, claro._

–Seguro.

–_A __las __21.00 __en __el __Hotel __Marriott_**(4).**

–Perfecto.

–_Con __estadía __hasta__ el __otro __día, __por __supuesto_ –me quedé en blanco–. _Sigue __pasándola __bien __Cullen.__ Nos __vemos._

–Adiós –respondí y corté. Me tomé unos segundos antes de volver al living. Los chicos se voltearon a verme, expectantes.

–¿Y? –me apresuró Alice.

–Marcus quiere que mañana James y yo cenemos junto a él, Laurent y unos empresarios que ni idea quienes son en el Marriott, con estadía incluida en el hotel.

Alice soltó un grito de emoción dando brincos en el lugar donde estaba parada –¡Eso es perfecto! ¡No puedes perderte algo así! Mañana tiene que arreglarte y deslumbrarlos a todos. Ese puesto será tuyo, te lo digo tan segura como que pudiera ver el futuro.

–Y el Marriott, ¿¡qué mejor! –comentó Rose. Emmett profirió un largo silbido que dejó en claro todo lo que el lujoso hotel significaba.

–Y debo llevar acompañante.

–Invitarás a Bella, ¿no? –preguntó Rose.

–Obviamente –le concedí.

–Que genial. El Marriott es perfecto para reuniones sociales –continuó Alice–. Y el restaurant que tiene… único.

Emmett se acercó a mí y habló por lo bajo –¿Cómo sabes si la noche de mañana apuestas a ganador por partida doble? El tan ansiado ascenso y el triunfo sobre la apuesta contra Bella. El Marriott es el lugar indicado para doblegar sus fuerzas.

–Eso mismo estaba pensando –una segunda cita con Bella en el hotel más lujoso de la ciudad. Una suite para nosotros… La apuesta estaba más que ganada.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar otra vez. Lo saqué: Pepper Potts llamando. Les mostré a los chicos.

–¡Estás ardiendo esta noche, Cullen! –bromeó Emmett. Los chicos se fueron a ayudar a Rose y Alice con la cena.

Contesté.

–Hey Pepper. ¿Cómo va el Happy Hour?

–_Entre__ Caipirihnas__ y __Appletinis_**(5)** –su voz sonaba alegre. Bastante más entusiasmada de como la había dejado al almuerzo–. _Seguro __te __da __lo __mismo __pero __necesitaba__ contártelo. __Adivina __quién __me__ acaba__ de __llamar_ –soltó, y su entusiasmo atravesó las limitaciones físicas de una llamada telefónica y golpearon mi rostro con una fuerte bofetada.

No era una adivinanza. Era información explícita. El conflicto de intereses no tardó en llegar mí. Me molestaba que sonrisitas Black hiciera su aparición en el escenario, me gustaba fuera de escena, pero me molestaba más pensar a Bella triste dudando de sus encantos sólo porque al idiota no se le ocurría marcar su número.

–_Lo __mejor __es __que __me __invitó __a __salir __mañana __por __la __noche_ –agregó.

¡Mierda! Fue lo único que pude pensar.

* * *

**AVISO DE UTILI_DÁ_ PUBLICA:**

Nenas, decidí cambiar mi nombre de usuario.

Aún estoy decidiendo qué nombre de perfil adoptar pero lo cambiaré en el transcurso que tarde en actualizar, para que estén atentas.

De todas formas, pondré esta info en mi perfil para que sepan cual será mi nueva identi_dá_ y me busquen si quieren (¡porfis, porfis, háganlo! ¿si?)

(:

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "Blancanieves y los siete enanitos" (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, 1937) de David Hand.

**(1)** Cuarto de Libra y Big Mac (mencionada un poco más adelante) son nombres de hamburguesas que venden en McDonalds, reconocida cadena de comida rápida.

**(2)** Tal como explica Bells, "Runaway Bride", "Notting Hill" y "Pretty Woman" son películas de comedia románticas partes de la filmografía de Julia Roberts.

**(3) **Mac es el algo así como el PC de la Macintosh.

**(4) **El Hotel Marriott es un hotel que realmente existe.

**(5)** Caipirihnas y Appletinis son muy ricos tragos.

Volví nenas. ¿Qué les ha parecido la actualizacón? Varias reglas en torno a las relaciones, ¿no? Tales manuales no existen, me los he inventado, pero creo que las reglas expuestas tienen bastante de cierto, ¿no? Chicas, tenemos un poco más del punto de viste de Edward. ¿Qué tal ha ido? Descubrimos que piensa del beso.. Y Jake.. ¡Qué hombre haciéndose de rogar! ¿Ocultará algo? ¿Qué hará Edward para convencer a Bells que abandone a Jake y lo acompañe a su cita? Mi mente está bastante clara de lo que pasará el próximo capítulo así que pronto-pronto regreso por acá (: Ya saben, la única forma de saber lo que piensan es que le den al botoncito de reviews y me dejen sus comentarios.

Una pregunta. Cuando escribo desde el punto de vista de Edward, no lo indico. Simplemente lo separo porque siento que al leerlo se entiende en la mente de quien estamos. Si no resulta fácil, díganmelo, para indicar cuando va uno o el otro, ¿vale?

Los reviews nenas decidí responderlos por interno, para economizar tiempo. Responderé ahorita unos que no pude devolver del capítulo anterior y los que no puedo responder por interno, ¿vale?: **dreamingwithcolors **(nena, no te pude devolver el review. Espero que te animes a seguir pasando por acá. Hablamos pronto :D), **Didy **(muchas gracias linda, me alegro disfrutes las historias. Te esperaré por acá. Besos :D), **Funnyhair **(ya hay dos, ¡al fin! :D), **Kat **(es cierto, hay varios fics de apuestas pero creo que la novedad está en cómo contarlo. Me alegro te guste como escribo. Y si, es agradable que al fin Bells tenga el poder. Cariños), **chicamisteriosa **(ya hay dos capítulos nuevos arriba :D), **gaia78 **(gracias guapa, me sonrojan tus halagos. Sigue disfrutando de la lectura :D), **Rochii **(no se de qué forma puedo avisarte nena, sólo dime y lo haré. De todos modos estaré actualizando cada dos semanas. Mil cariños :D), **nuchy86 **(¡gracias! ^^), **CasS **(gracias linda, disfruta la nueva actualización. Saludos :D), **pameita** (gracias por todo el apoyo guapa. Ya estoy de regreso y no me iré en un buen tiempo :D), **annapatts **(¡volví al fin! Cariños mil :D).

Ahora sí los reviews del capítulo anterior que no puedo responder por privado: **Kat **(otra vez xD Qué linda que aún después de tantos meses sigueras esperando. Supongo que después de este cap. Jacos será doble puaj. Mil cariños y hablamos :D) y **Sofia **(me alegro disfrutes la lectura :D Okei, yo te aviso por interno. Espero hacerlo bien :P Mil cariños :D).

Seguiré debiendo los saludos a las nenas que me suman a Favoritos y Alertas de historia y Autor. Estoy justa de tiempo ahora mismo pero de que van, ¡van!

¡Les dejo galletas navideñas a todas! Cariños mil,

(:


	8. La caída de la casa Swan

Nota: ya sabemos, los personajes son de SM. La historia es mía.

SUMMARY: "–Entonces, si logro que Bella se acueste conmigo ella tendrá que..." Edward y yo tenemos la maldita costumbre de apostar por todo. ¿Quién iba a sospechar que esta vez la situación se iría de las manos? Una apuesta. Un ganador. Miles de consecuencias. B&E

ADVIERTO: **NO **será un fic lemmon. No estoy interesada para nada. Si es necesario, las situaciones serán tratadas como lime, de forma totalmente sutil, digo, por si esperaban lo contrario. Lo que SI habrá es temas de contenido adulto. Advertido.

* * *

**AVISO DE UTILI_DÁ_ PÚBLICA:**

Tal como les mencioné antes, estoy en proceso de cambio de nombre de perfil.

Les cuento que ya no seré más "sombrerodecopas". Desde ahora en adelante mi nickname en FF será **"zapatilla . ambulante"** (sin los espacios) para que me busquen con ese nombre.

Cariños =*

* * *

¡Actualización al fin!

Comentarios abajo. ¡Disfruten!

(:

* * *

**8. La caída de la casa Swan***

.

–Podrías recordarme una vez más porqué vas solo a la cena –insistió Alice probando una delgada corbata roja sobre la camisa rosa que llevaba puesta.

Alice había llegado a ayudarme con mi vestuario para la cena con mi jefe. No se lo pedí. Aunque pensándolo bien, si le hubiese dicho que no era necesario que viniera, ella igualmente habría aparecido en mi apartamento.

–Ya te dije, Bella ya tenía planes.

Jasper estaba de pie apoyado en la puerta de mi dormitorio esperando por Alice quien me ponía ahora una corbata delgada gris, y otra vez la roja, sopesando cuál lucía mejor. Así, varias veces.

–Sí, pero esto es mucho más importante. Pruébate esta camisa a rayas –ordenó, extendiéndome una camisa de mi armario.

–Alice, creo que la camisa blanca con la corbata plateada funcionaban perfecto –reclamé. Llevaba por lo menos media hora probándome ropa y realmente con todas las tenidas sentía que lucía igual. No se que era ese algo especial que buscaba Alice combinando tantas tenidas. Algo que sólo ella entendía–. Y esto es importante _para mí_ –acoté.

Es cierto. Después de pensarlo mucho, preferí pasar de la idea de llevar a Bella a la cena. Si se lo pedía, con lo importante que le iba a parecer, ella me hubiese acompañado aún cuando en el fondo se estuviese muriendo por asistir a su cita con Black. No se qué le había visto a ese tipo pero a Pepper le gustaba. Por mucho que a mí eso me molestara.

–¿Tenía una cita con Jake? –preguntó Alice, recibiendo la camisa rosa que me quité.

–Sí. Estaba muy entusiasmada de salir con él así que preferí no decirle nada de mi comida.

Jasper me observó sin decir palabra.

–¿¡No lo sabe! ¡Ni siquiera le diste la opción de elegir! Digo, aunque Bella hubiese tenido una cita con Daniel Craig, si la otra opción era una noche en el Marriot –Alice puso las manos como balanza y sopesó las opciones–. Olvídalo, ese ejemplo no cuenta, Daniel Craig es Daniel Craig y ni una noche en el Marriot lo superan**(1).**

Jasper soltó una risita –Esa es mi chica, que no teme hablar de otros hombres conmigo presente.

Alice se volteó a Jasper –Estamos hablando de Daniel Graig.

–Cierto –convino Jasper, asintiendo de forma mecánica.

–Bueno –dije, retomando la conversación original– no quería poner a Bells en conflicto. Lo más seguro es que hubiese terminado acompañándome aún cuando se muere por salir con Black –disimulé como pude la molestia que me provocaba alentar dicha relación–. Mejor evitárselo.

–Es cierto –acordó Alice–. Amor, qué opinas, ¿corbata plateada o corbata a rayas?

–Plateada. Es la que quiere llevar Edward. Amor, estamos atrasados.

Jasper y Alice tenían reservado para cenar en el lado oeste de la ciudad a las ocho, pero Alice había decidido pasar a ver si tenía controlado todo –entiéndase vestimenta– para mi cena de trabajo. Faltaban veinticinco minutos para las ocho y ella seguía sin decidirse.

–Está bien, está bien. Entonces será traje negro –dijo, apartando mi terno negro–, camisa blanca, pero la blanca Edward, no esa blanca invierno que guardas –me recordó.

–Lo se –dije sin prestarle mucha atención.

–La corbata plateada –la juntó con el resto de la ropa– y los zapatos negros. Ah, y el chaleco negro –agregó, emocionada.

–Está bien –accedí. Discutirle a Alice si llevar o no chaleco tomaría veinte minutos y ya estaban más que atrasados para llegar al restaurant.

–¿Nada más? –preguntó Jasper desde la puerta–. Edward tiene que vestirse para irse y nosotros estamos atrasados con nuestra reservación.

–Ok, ok. ¿No necesitas nada más? –me preguntó. Negué con la cabeza–. Bien, iré a retocarme el maquillaje y nos marchamos, amor.

Alice salió de la habitación. Jasper le sonrió cuando pasó por su lado. Comencé a guardar el resto de mi ropa que quedó dispersa por mi cama. Alice sacaba y sacaba ropa pero ni hablar de devolverla a su sitio.

–¿Que hay de recibir el asenso _y_ ganar la apuesta la misma noche?

Cierto, yo había dicho eso.

–Lo pensé y realmente no quería arruinarle los planes a Bella. Es decir, sí quería hacerlo, el tal Black no me gusta para nada, pero Bella quería salir con él y ante eso no puedo hacer mucho.

–Seguro. Y es mejor que te enfoques en ganar ese asenso primero.

–Es cierto. La apuesta con Bella es un juego. Ese ascenso es lo que cuenta esta noche –respondí, un tanto agobiado.

–Tranquilo. Eres bueno Edward, no tengas dudas. Además, tienes de tu lado a Laurent. Lo conseguirás –me tranquilizó Jasper dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

–Eso espero.

Esa cena lo era todo para mi naciente carrera en la publicidad. No significaba que nunca podría acceder a tal puesto, pero el salto que daría si lo conseguía esa noche… era monumental.

Salí de la ducha secándome el pelo con una toalla. Eran las ocho y diez. Me tardaría una media hora en el viaje al hotel. Perfecto. El tiempo suficiente para vestirme y quedar listo. Me costaba entender como las mujeres necesitaban dos horas mínimo para lo mismo.

Me vestí y peine (entiéndase despeiné). Me miré al espejo. Bien, debía admitir que Alice era buena. Sí que lucía atractivo. Por apariencia, comenzaba bien, estaba teniendo una buena partida.

En eso mi celular comenzó a sonar. Contesté.

–Hey Pepper.

–_Edward, ¿puedes venir a mi apartamento? ¿De inmediato?_

–¿Pasó algo? –pregunté, y mis pulsaciones se aceleraron.

–_Necesito tu ayuda. Tuve un pequeño accidente._

La voz de Bells no sonaba bien –¿Qué ocurrió?

–_Nada._

Tenía que ser una broma. ¿¡Nada! "¿Puedes venir a mi apartamento de inmediato?". Eso _no_ era por nada –Isabella, ¿qué ocurre? –exigí.

–_Te explico luego, en serio._

–Voy cuanto antes –pude responder, mientras me convertía en presa de la preocupación.

Sin pensármelo, tomé las llaves de mi apartamento las llaves del Volvo y salí del lugar en dos tiempos. No recuerdo haber cerrado mi puerta, bajado las escaleras, haber conducido a través de la ciudad. Tampoco recuerdo en qué momento saqué la llave del apartamento de Bella; simplemente ya estaba en mi mano lista para el momento en que la puerta del 9B se cruzara en mi camino.

Al fin arribé a su piso. Abrí la puerta de calle en una fracción de segundo.

–¡Bella! –grité hacia el interior, entrando desaforado. Nadie respondió. ¿A qué estaba jugando esta mujer?– ¡Bella!

Alcancé a pasearme por el living-comedor, cocina y terraza cuando la escuché:

–_Estoy acá, en el baño de mi habitación_ –respondió a lo lejos. Logré tragar una parte del nudo de mi garganta. Por lo menos estaba viva. ¿Qué hablaba? Obvio que lo estaba, ella misma me había llamado.

Caminé con prisa hasta su habitación, la crucé hasta alcanzar la manilla de la puerta del baño cuando su voz, envuelta en el eco provocado por los cerámicos, volvió a escucharse, ahora con más fuerza.

–_Edward, no entres todavía._

–Bella, ¿estás bien? –insistí en saber. Estaba a milésimas de segundos de mandar a la mierda su petición y entrar al baño sin más.

–_Estoy bien_ –respondió, aunque el esfuerzo en su voz denotaba lo contrario–. _Medianamente bien_ –corrigió.

–¿Qué pasa? –insistí, molestándome. Era eso, o estallar en un manojo de nervios.

–_Entra con los ojos cerrados, toma la toalla que hay encima del lavamanos y me la pasas. _Con_ los ojos cerrados _–advirtió.

–¿¡Qué! –exclamé. En serio, ¡¿qué?

–Has lo que te digo.

Ni modo de entenderla –Está bien.

–_No mires. Te lo advierto_ –amenazó.

–No lo haré –con tal de saber si estaba bien, hasta podía haberme pedido que entrara arrodillado y no hubiese dudado en hacerlo.

Tomé la manilla de la puerta con mi mano izquierda mientras tapaba mis ojos con la palma de mi mano derecha. La giré despacio…

. . .

Con mi mayor esfuerzo pude alcanzar el celular que estaba en la orilla del tocador. Ese fue mi mayor esfuerzo. Me fue imposible llegar a la toalla que descansaba al otro extremo del baño. Menos aún pensar en levantarme. Por esta misma razón le exigí a Edward que se tapara la vista cuando entró al baño: me encontraba desnuda en medio de mi bañera, inmovilizada por el dolor, con el hombro derecho (esperaba que no) posiblemente dislocado, mi cadera azotada por el golpe y un prominente moretón formándose en mi muslo, también, derecho. Comprenderán que con ese lado de mi cuerpo fui a parar contra el suelo; en este caso, bañera cuando resbalé y caí de golpe.

Se había convertido en un clásico: la patosa Bella haciendo de las suyas. Casi podía oír la clásica música orquestada acompañando cada uno de mis tantos _gags_**(2)** de caídas. Podría hacerse una serie de televisión de comedia con mis aventuras: Bella en la bañera resbalando con el jabón, Bella en el trabajo atascándose en la máquina fotocopiadora, Bella en el zoológico siendo perseguida por los elefantes… y así otras tantas desgracias que sólo podían llegar a ocurrirme a mí. "La Torpe Bella" –y el _opening_**(3)** comenzaba a sonar.

Bueno, pasó que me estaba preparando para mi cita con Jake, me fui a dar una ducha y… en resumen, me resbalé y caí, y no me pude mover más. Mi salvación fue mi teléfono celular a unos centímetros de mí (no se que ángel estaba cerca cuando se me ocurrió dejarlo cerca. Seguro el mismo que me abandonó cuando azoté mi cuerpo contra la fría cerámica) desde donde llamé a la primera (y única) persona que se me ocurriría llamar en una situación como esta: Edward.

Quien estaba ahora entrando con los ojos cerrados (siempre tan obediente), cubriéndose por si acaso la vista con la mano derecha mientras tanteaba sobre el tocador buscando mi toalla.

–Puedo hacerme una idea clara de lo que te ocurrió –dijo, encontrando la toalla y acercándose con ella hacia el espacio donde estaba la bañera conmigo dentro en estado de bulto–. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que compres un antideslizante para la bañera?

–¿En serio vas a reprenderme en _este_ momento? –respondí, agarrando la toalla como pude.

–¿Y tú en serio me lo estás preguntando?

No respondí. Como pude, aguantando el dolor provocado en mi hombro ante el movimiento que hice para acomodar la toalla sobre mi cuerpo, logré cubrir mi desnudez.

–Ok. Puedes abrir los ojos.

Edward quitó despacio la mano sobre sus ojos y los abrió. Me observó un segundo sin expresar ningún comentario. Se acercó y sentó en la orilla de la bañera.

–¿Qué te duele? –preguntó preocupado.

Esa era una de las cosas que agradecía de Edward, que iba directo al grano y no hacía preguntas idiotas como "¿qué te pasó?" cuando lo que había ocurrido era evidente, o "¿te caíste?" cuando uno ya estaba sentado en el suelo. La mayoría del tiempo, Edward resultaba muy sensato. Este era uno de esos momentos y sí que le agradecí que no preguntara idioteces o detalles, prefería ocultar las razones de mi caída.

–El hombro y la pierna derecha. Y el tobillo, un poco. No me puedo mover. El hombro me está matando.

Edward suspiró profundo –Está bien. Debo llevarte a urgencias.

Alto. Una cosa era caerme en la ducha y golpearme un poco y otra muy distinta llevarme a urgencias por eso. Edward podía ser tan exagerado cuando quería –No es necesario, sólo sácame de aquí que me estoy congelando.

Edward simplemente me dedicó una mirada donde pude leer con claridad su mensaje: "no seas idiota".

–En serio –insistí–, no necesito un médico. Estoy bien.

Edward se levantó –Que te parece si camino al hospital me cuentas de tus estudios de medicina que no sabía que tenías.

–Muy gracioso –respondí irritada intentando levantarme por mi cuenta. Un dolor me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Me estremecí y Edward lo notó.

–Necesitas que un médico te revise.

Edward habló firme; imposible contradecirlo. Suspiré con pesar. Si no tenía más remedio… Edward pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de mi espalda y su brazo izquierdo bajo mis rodillas.

–¿Puedes pasar tu brazo por detrás de mi cuello? –hice amago de levantar el brazo y mi hombro escoció. Lo bajé de inmediato sin poder disimular el dolor en mi rostro.

–Bien, no lo hagas. Te llevaré hasta la pieza y ahí nos acomodaremos mejor, ¿vale?

Asentí, aún aguantando la mueca de dolor. Tal vez _sí_ necesitaba un médico.

–Te levantaré con cuidado. Si te duele, me avisas, ¿vale?

–Edward, no soy una niña –alegué.

–Créeme que la situación dice todo lo contrario.

–Cuidado con la toalla –advertí. Un género de poco más de un metro cuadrado me cubría. Cualquier movimiento en falso llevaría la toalla al suelo y a mí a exponerme a Edward; literalmente.

–Tranquila, no tienes nada que no haya visto.

Preferí omitir mi comentario. La situación ya era suficiente para que además los comentarios de Edward me hicieran estallar. Edward contó hasta tres y me levantó con cuidado tal cual novia recién casada lista para entrar en el lecho nupcial –paradójico en todos los sentidos. El dolor se extendió por mi hombro y bajó por mi brazo y espalda. Ahogué un pequeño grito mientras con mi brazo "bueno" me preocupaba de mantener la toalla en su lugar sin que se moviera, cosa que amenazaba constantemente en hacer.

Edward caminó hasta mi dormitorio y me depositó con cuidado sobre mi cama. Por suerte la toalla terminó donde mismo comenzó. Como pude, con el brazo bueno, la aseguré.

–Con cuidado…

Descansé sobre el colchón. Intenté sentarme pero mi hombro volvió a quejarse –¡Ay! –exclamé.

–Bien. Tienes que vestirte –indicó Edward alcanzándome la ropa que había sobre mi cama. Aquella ropa que iba a utilizar en mi cita con Jake. Se trataba de un ajustado jeans, una polera de tiras con unas pocas aplicaciones de lentejuelas y –créanlo o no– zapatos de tacón. Así es, medio tacón, pero tacón al fin. Para que vean lo que puede hacer un muchacho cuando te gusta–. Esto no servirá –dijo Edward, descartando mi formal tenida–. Wow, miren que tenemos acá.

Ese tono burlesco no me gustaba nada. me volví a ver lo que causaba la gracia de Edward y, ¡oh mierda!, Edward tenía en sus manos la ropa interior que iba a utilizar con dicha tenida: un medio colales de encaje negro y un sostén a juego.

–Alguien iba en busca de sexo esta noche –se burló tal cual quinceañero.

Mi rostro ardió entre una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia –Edward, dame eso –dios, estaba en desventaja: desnuda e inmóvil.

–Lamentablemente, ya no servirá –dijo, esbozando una mueca sarcástica. Se acercó a mi armario y comenzó a rebuscar.

Tristemente, Edward tenía razón en más de una cosa. Primero, ya no usaría esa sexy ropa y, menos aún, tendría, si es que existió la posibilidad, sexo esa noche. Todo por ser tan ansiosa y no esperar hasta mi cita. Yo y mis arranques hormonales bajo la ducha.

–Toma, ten.

Edward me extendió un pantalón de buzo, una camiseta blanca y zapatillas. También dejó un calzón negro y un sostén del mismo color, que tenía estampado de pequeñas flores rosas y azules. ¿En qué momento se había metido en mi cajón de la ropa interior?

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

Lo observé inmóvil sobre la cama, con la misma toalla cubriéndome. ¿En serio me lo preguntaba? Digamos que Edward sí hacía preguntas idiotas a veces. Edward se acercó y cogió el brassier. Lo analizó como si de un modelo de cohete lunar se tratara. Vamos, ¡no se suponía que era experto en sujetadores! Luego de estudiarlo bien, lo acomodó para que pudiera ponérmelo. Sostuve la toalla con mi mano izquierda cubriendo mi busto mientras estiraba el brazo derecho para pasarlo por el pabilo del brassier; no resultaba una tarea fácil.

–¿Y si mejor no te lo pones?

–No voy a andar por ahí sin sujetador, con mis _bubbies_**(4)** todas sueltas. Menos si se trata de ir al doctor.

–Tienes veintitrés años, de seguro pueden mantenerse por sí solas.

–Edward –no me gasté ni en darle una sola mirada.

–Tú me has visto desnudo, ¿qué tiene que yo lo haga?

–Te he visto desnudo porque eres un exhibicionista y yo no. Ahora, ayúdame con el otro brazo. Afirma acá –Edward agarró la toalla a la altura de mi busto con una mano, donde le indiqué, y con la otra extendió el brassier para que pudiera pasar el brazo.

–Ay, ay, ay –me quejé en silencio.

Acomodé el brassier y Edward se encargó de cerrarlo por detrás.

–¿En el primer, segundo o tercer broche? –¿importaba? Los hombres podían ser tan desatentos con cosas realmente importantes y se preocupaban de insignificancias como en qué broche atar el sujetador. ¿Quién los entendía?

–Bien, puedes poner el calzón en mis piernas y yo lo subo.

Edward hizo lo que le pedí en silencio. Luego comentó: –Usualmente acostumbro a quitarlos en vez de ponerlos.

Lo miré fijamente intentando comprender cual podía ser la falla dentro del proceso que hacían las ideas desde su cerebro a su boca –¿En serio Edward? ¿En serio? –remarqué.

–Perdón. La dejaste en el área, tuve que patearla –argumentó, sonriendo de forma encantadora con el fin de librarse de cualquier represalia.

Suspiré. El filtro. Algo fallaba en su filtro.

Al final, después de intensos y dolorosos movimientos, lograba estar en ropa interior; un gran logro. Ahora faltaba la otra mitad del trabajo. Edward me ayudó a ponerme la polera, que estratégicamente era holgada y con botones al frente. Digamos que a pesar de todo Edward podía ser muy inteligente. Luego me puse los pantalones y las zapatillas. Bueno, Edward fue quien lo hizo.

El chico tomó mi bolso y se encargó de cerrar todo. Tuve que convencerlo de que sólo me ayudara a caminar y que no me tomara en brazos cual desvalida. Una cosa era que lo hiciera al interior del departamento y otra cruzar la ciudad en estado de bulto sobre sus brazos. No gracias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Edward me ayudó a entrar, afirmándome a cada momento. Presionó el número 1.

Después de llamar a Edward y hasta que llegó a mi apartamento (vale decir que no pasaron ni quince minutos entre uno y lo otro) me cuestioné la idea de si había sido la mejor opción llamarlo a él dada mis condiciones: estaba desnuda e inmóvil. Claro que había sido la mejor opción. Edward sí que se preocupaba por mí y haría lo que fuera si algo malo me ocurriese. Ni siquiera me sentí incómoda cuando me vistió. Es decir, un poco, lo normal. No quería que me viera desnuda. Pero el resto, que viera mi ropa interior o se burlara de lo que pretendía hacer con ella (o sin ella) era algo más que asimilado; pan de cada día. Si de algo estaba segura era que Edward nunca tendría malas intenciones, de eso no tenía dudas.

El chico había atravesado la ciudad por llegar a ayudarme dejando, de seguro, a alguna chica plantada en algún lujoso restaurant. Era lo único que podía explicar su formal, por no mencionar atractiva, apariencia. Con respecto a eso…

–No te pregunté el porqué de tu look. ¿Por qué tan arreglado?

–Nada importante –respondió el chico justo cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Las puertas se abrieron con el clásico "tint" que indicaba el piso solicitado.

–Con cuidado…

–Eso hago –repetí por quincuagésima vez en la noche. Si Edward volvía a decir una vez más "con cuidado" juraba que-

–Con cuidado –repitió acompañándome hasta la puerta.

–Edward, basta, estoy bien, el médico lo dijo.

–Dijo que no pisaras e insistes en caminar –se quejó, abriendo la puerta.

Caminé hasta la habitación y me recosté con cuidado sobre la cama. Edward salió de la pieza y volvió a los dos minutos con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en la mano.

–Ten –recibí la pastilla y me la tomé. Edward recibió el vaso y lo dejó sobre mi mesa de noche–. Te ayudo con el pijamas.

–No es necesario. En serio, si tienes que irte… Tu chica debe estar aburrida de esperarte –comenté, haciendo alusión otra vez a su elegante vestimenta.

–Ya avisé que no voy. No podría dejarte así.

La sonrisa se me escapó y Edward se sumó sonriendo también.

–Gracias –en resumen, era la palabra que mejor calzaba a todo lo que hacía por mí.

Y su sonrisa se esfumó en dos tiempo –Si pudiera te aplastaría para que entraras en razón, pero como eres un bulto que no se puede mover… No vuelvas a darme las gracias. Es absurdo que lo hagas.

Volví a sonreírle. Adoraba a este hombre. Con todos sus defectos, que eran miles, lo adoraba.

–Cursi –me burlé.

–Bulto –contra atacó.

–Te adoro.

–Y yo soy el cursi. ¿Quieres comer algo? Supongo que ibas a comer en tu cita con Black, hablo de comida, claro –idiota, pensé– y como la cita ya no fue… Tendrás hambre.

–¿Me vas a cocinar algo rico? –pregunté, haciendo pucheritos.

–Puedo llamar a delivery**(5)**. Para que veas que soy bueno.

Como no. El día en que Edward osara cocinar para mí estoy segura que el cielo se abriría en dos para dar paso a un coro de ángeles cantores y a un ballet de hipopótamos danzarines.

Si bien no cocinó para mí, debo decir que si no fuera por Edward, no estaría ahora acostada en mi cama, vistiendo mi cómodo pijamas, satisfecha de una rica cena de sushi y sashimi, preparada para ver… Iron Man. Bien, Edward fue quien escogió la película. Algo tenía que ganar.

–¿Quieres comer algo más? –preguntó Edward volviendo de la cocina. Me parece que lo escuché lavar los platos. No se, tal vez era imaginaciones mías producto de las drogas que el médico me había dado para el dolor.

–Nada más. Estoy perfecto.

–Antes de ver la película –Edward sacó un frasquito de ungüento y lo movió para que lo viera.

–¿Ahora? Pero la peli- –protesté. No tenía sentido, Edward argumentaría "si el médico lo dijo…" y no tendría opción de ganar.

Suspiré con pesar, accediendo. Edward se sentó tras de mí.

–Ayúdame con la polera.

Edward me ayudó a quitar el brazo derecho del pijamas dejando mi hombro enfermo al aire. Con mi mano izquierda sostuve mi polera, cubriéndome. Por suerte el diagnóstico había sido positivo (dentro de lo que podía ser), sólo se trataba de una inflamación producto del fuerte golpe que me di al caer (risas). Mis músculos estaban resentidos así que me recetaron píldoras antiinflamatorias y ungüento en la mañana y en la noche; lo mismo con mi cadera. En el caso del tobillo, tenía un leve esguince. Usando una venda por una semana sanaría sin problemas.

–Sentirás helado primero.

–Lo se.

Edward puso un poco de gel en sus manos y las refregó. Con cuidado las acercó a mi piel y las apoyó. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a la fría sensación, provocando un escalofrío que subió por mi espalda y se alojó en mi nuca, y que luego se transformó en un suave calor que bajó por mi cuello. Edward comenzó a masajear mi hombro con delicadeza, mi nuca, parte de mi espalda, parte de mi cintura…

No se si era la olor a eucaliptos del ungüento, no se si era la píldora que me había tomado, no se si eran sus manos, pero la sensación era placentera y sí que me estaba relajando. Sensación que era directamente proporcional al calor que comenzaba a sentir.

–¿Duele? –preguntó Edward, con suavidad.

Suspiré sonoramente.

–No. Se siente… genial –las ideas se me escapaban…

¡Wow! Edward sí que sabía dar masajes. ¿Quién lo diría?

La mejor y, paradójicamente también, la peor parte fue cuando Edward sopló sobre mi piel con el fin de enfriar el gel para que mi cuerpo reaccionara a lo helado provocando un golpe de calor instantáneo. Bueno, sentí todo eso.

Y sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi entrepierna. Un poco más al norte de esta.

¿Qué mierda. Había sido. Eso?

Es decir, sabía lo que era. La pregunta era ¿por qué?

* * *

**REPITO, AVISO DE UTILI_DÁ _PÚBLICA:**

Tal como les mencioné antes, estoy en proceso de cambio de nombre de perfil.

Les cuento que ya no seré más "sombrerodecopas". Desde ahora en adelante mi nickname en FF será **"zapatila . ambulante"** (sin los espacios) para que me busquen con ese nombre.

Cariños =*

* * *

*****Adaptado de la película "La caída de la casa Usher" (The Fall of the House of Usher, 1928) de Jean Epstein.

**(1)** Es sólo mi homenaje a tan perfecto hombre ^^

**(2)** _Gags: _es un chiste visual. Recurrentes en las comedias, o sitcom.

**(3) **_Opening: _tema musical de apertura, en este caso, de una serie de comedia._**  
**_

**(4) **_Bubbies:_ nombre que se le da en inglés al busto.**  
**

**(5)** _Delivery:_ servicio a domicilio.

Dije "en la noche actualizo". Madrugada. Algo parecido.

Una vez más, me disculpo por la tardanza. Ahora se trata de un trabajo en el que empecé. ¿Recuerdan que hice mi practica en un canal? Bueno, pues me llamaron para contratarme de guionista, así que estoy a full con eso. Estoy en proceso de organizarme para llevar todas mis tareas a cabo.

¿Les gustó el caoítulo? No hubo Marriot, no hubo suite de enamorados, ni un dejarse llevar por la pasion. Pero tampoco hubo cita con Jake, eso es bueno, ¿no? ¿Que no es lindo Edward preocupándose así de Bells? Corrió por ella sin importar más. Es su forma de decirle todo lo que la quiere y que se preocupa de ella, de eso no hay duda. Y Bells.. esas cosquillas.. Es evidente qué las provocó. ¿Qué se viene ahora? ¿Aparecerá Jake como caballero al rescate?, ¿se enterará Bells que Edward faltó a una importante cena de trabajo por ella?, ¿Bells.. negará lo que sintió? Todo eso y mucho más, léalo en un proximo capítulo.. xD

Reviews: **Kat **(Jaja, creo que cada vez que escriba a Jake, tus puaj aumentarán xD Bella nunca se enteró de la cena. Edward, creo, dejó en claro sus prioridades. Bells está antes que su trabajo. Es un paso. Gracias por comentar, cariños mil :D), **IselaCullen **(¡BIENVENIDA a seguir leyendo! :D Espero hayas disfrutado la actualización. Cariños mil :D), **dreamingwithcolors **(¡Estás en todo el proceso de postulación! Pues espero hayas tenido éxito con eso. ¿Qué elegiste y dónde? No te preocupes por no dejar review, se que me lees y me basta con eso :D Decibel bajó el ráting (buu) y la cambiaron de horario. Pero volví a Mega :D Buen verano, éxito en todos tus planes :D) y **Sofia **(sí linda, estudio cine, ya termino de hecho. Claro, son trabajos distintos con la actuación pero que se complementan. Necesitamos de los actores para llevar a cabo el desarrollo de todo. Cualquier cosa que necesites saber no dudes en preguntarme, ¿vale? Ojalá hayas disfrutado la actualización. Te envié n mje. por la página. Me costó pero lo logré :D Digamos que soy un poco torpe con todo esto. Cariños mil, nos leemos (: ).

Me despido y a dormir ahora. Cariños a todas. Sigo debiendo el agradecer los Favoritos y las Alertas.

¡Soles!

(:


End file.
